Secrets and Lies
by Star Griever
Summary: CHAPTER 25 FINALLY ADDED. Rated for mature content. The Earth Soldiers get a mysterious letter and are drawn to Kinmoku to stop a wedding... and save the alien world from one of their own. YM, TA, S?
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Rated for future events. The Earth Soldiers get an invitation to go to Kinmoku for a double wedding. Trouble ensues and now Sailor Moon must protect an alien world from one of thier own. R/R/F please!_

_PS. if anyone can think of a title for this fanfic, let me know, cause I have no idea what to call it._

_Burst into Water!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Serena woke up with a start. She groaned and slammed her fist on the alarm's silencer. Half past eight in the morning... Why did she have to wake up so early on a Saturday? Serena cast her eyes to the calendar on the wall. A gold star was glued to the date...May 6th. What was so special about today? Serena yawned and leaned back into her pillow. She stared at the poster tacked to her ceiling. The trio of superstars stared back at her in their sexy ways... then it clicked. Today was the anniversary that the Starlights had left to rebuild their world. Her Sailor Soldiers had insisted on spending the day reminicing about the alien trio. She wasn't sure if she wanted to relive all of the memories... especially those of Seiya.

The youngest Starlight held a special place in her heart... and always would. Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter, had loved an protected her durring the darkest of times in the battle against Galaxia. Fighter gave her hope when she thought she had lost it and Fighter was ready to sacrifice everything for her. If only Darien would do the same...

Serena sighed and flung the covers off. She went to her closet and skimmed her wardrobe to find an outfit. As she pulled out her favorite outfit, someone knocked on her door.

"Serena, you got a letter in the mail." it was her mother. Serena cracked her door open and took the envelope from her mother. "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Thanks, Mom!" Serena closed her door as her mother walked off. She studdied the envelope. Her name and address were scribed in metallic red and gold ink, but there was no return address. A strange wax seal was on the crease where the envelope opened. Serena cracked the seal and opened the envelope. Her eyes lit up as she read the name at the bottom. She hugged the letter to her chest and squeeled with glee.

She really wanted to read the letter right away, but decided to wait and read it to the rest of her soldiers. They'd love to hear this! Serena put the letter in her purse and dressed quickly before running downstairs for breakfast. Today was a good day.

* * *

Serena jogged all the way to the crown parlour. She'd be early, that would suprise everyone, but the letter would shock them so well... Serena smiled and skipped into the crown parlour. She sat down at the empty corner booth and glanced at the drink menu. A strawberry shake sounded good. She ordered her drink and waited for the others to arrive. Ami and Raye were the first to arrive. They were taken aback by Serena's presence at the table. Raye was the first to speak.

"It's amazing that you're here early. We thought we'd have to go and wake you up, sleepyhead." Raye sat down across from Serena. "Why are you smiling like the villiage idiot?"

"I have a suprise." Serena sang with a huge smile. Raye raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"What kind of suprise?" Ami asked quietly as she took a seat.

"I'm not telling until Mina and Lita arive. But trust me, you'll all love it. I haven't even read it yet, so it'll be a suprise for me as well." Serena laughed.

"You have to read the suprise?" Raye asked, sounding skeptical. Serena just smiled and sipped her shake. Several minutes passed with light conversation between the three firends. Suddenly Mina bounded up to the table with a huge smile plastered on her face. Lita followed, shaking her head.

"I just saw the cutest guy on the way here!" Mina exclaimed sitting down.

"Mina, he lives in your building." Lita deadpanned, also claiming a seat.

"That makes it even better. I can look at him everyday."

"I think you'd get sick of looking at the same guy day after day." Ami teased.

"I could look at Yaten day after day and never get sick." Mina winked.

"Who couldn't?" Raye asked, looking dreamy eyed. "Yaten was a god."

"Okay! Raye, you're weired." Serena laughed as she pulled the letter from her purse. "This is the suprise I have for everyone and you're not going to believe who sent it."

"Rini?" Lita asked, eyeing the folded page. Serena shook her head.

"We give up. Who?" Mina asked impaciently.

"Seiya." Serena answered with a huge smile. Mina's jaw dropped. Ami choked on her tea. Raye looked dumbstruck. Lita was in shock. "I told you it was a suprise."

"Read it!" Mina exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. Serena unfolded the letter and began to read the metallic red ink aloud:

_My Dearest Moon Bunny and Friends,_

_Hard to believe that a single wish can move a letter across galaxies, huh? How are you all doing? Missing us? Anything new going on? We're doing well... for the most part, anyway. The reconstruction has gone well so far. We're almost done rebuilding the palace but the capital still has a ways to go before it's back to it's former glory. Healer, Maker and I are restless since we're not allowed to help with the reconstruction... Something about being too buisy with senshi duties and protecting Kakyuu... my left, leather-clad tuckuss! I'm bored! At least, I'm bored when I'm not dodging a certain someone. Long story, that._

_Let me explain the reason why I'm writing. Ahem! You are cordially invited to the Royal Kingdom of Kinmoku to attend the wedding of Princess Kakyuu to Prince Kkorian and the wedding of Princess Star Fighter to Prince Dentyne. You should come just to prevent my wedding! I'm begging you! I absolutely dispise Dentyne and that fact hasn't gotten thru his thick skull! And the reason why they're forcing me to do this... because I'm second in line to the throne - after Kakyuu. I don't care! I don't want to get married and I'm about an inch away from slaughtering Dentyne and his father, the sexist pig! I wonder if they know I'm lesbian...?_

_Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you could come for a visit. Here's an idea, bring Uranus so that she can kill my fiance for me. It would make me feel so much better. The weddings will be at the end of the next seven-day, that's durring our Independace Day Festival, so you guys will get to see concerts and fireworks and get drunk - that's my plan, anyway. You'll even be able to see Healer, Maker and me perform a concert or two as girls. How cool will that be? Please come._

_I have to get going. I can't stay in one room for too long before Dentyne catches up to me and annoys the hell out of me. If i could get away with murder, he would have been dead and burried a month ago. Gah! He's coming. Bye!_

_Star Fighter_

_PS. Now that I'm safe again - I'm hiding in the library - Maker says hi and Healer wishes you all a safe trip. She's getting weird._

Serena sighed and put the letter down on the table for all to see. Raye was the first to break the silence.

"Why would they force her to get married? Don't they realise that she doesn't want to?"

"I feel sorry for her." Mina whispered sadly, picking up the letter and scanning over it. "We should go to show our support and see if we can stop them from forcing that marriage."

"You have to wonder who 'they' are and why they are forcing her to marry." Ami replied.

"The question is, do we go, or don't we?" Serena said, glancing at each one of her soldiers in turn.

"I vote we go." Mina said immedeately, putting the letter back on the table.

"I want to go, too." Ami said, blushing slightly.

"Me too." replied Raye.

"What will the Outer Soldiers think about us leaving?" Lita asked warily.

"Lets go talk to them and find out." Serena answered, folding the letter again and placed it in her purse. She scooted her chair out from the table and got ready to leave. The soldiers followed their princess out of the Crown Parlour and down the street to the Outers' Mansion.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, what do you think? Spam me if you dare! MWUAHAHAHAHA!_

_No really, give me some replies. I'm curious as to what your thoughts are. Flames welcome as my room is cold and I like roasting marshmellows. PS sorry about the spellling errorz. I suck at spellling. lol :P_


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Still working on a title to this one, but nothing's coming to me. I'm also trying to figure out if this will be a sei-usa fic or not. Special thanks to Lunadoragon for reviewing (you'll find out who "they" are in the next few chapters... ). For now, lets have fun (I have to be careful tho cause I'm writing this at work laughs nervously and looks around)!_

_PS. you get to meet a new character in this one... hope you like her. Once I get my webpage up, you'll be able to see a pic of her._

_Flying purple monkeys of doom!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Absolutely not!" Amara shouted, slamming the letter on the coffee table. "You are not going!"

"We didn't come here to ask permission." Serena replied, taking the letter from the table. She gently folded it and placed it back in her purse before looking up to Amara. Some how she knew the Outer Soldiers would throw a fit at the news. They always had something to say about her decisions, and it was high time they started listening to her for once.

"Then why did you come?" Michelle asked in a softer tone. Serena's cerullean eyes met Michelle's aqua orbs and held them; defiant.

"To let you know that the five of us were leaving. IF you want to join us..."

"You don't even know where their planet is!" Amara yelled.

"We don't have to know." Mina said, standing up from her spot on the couch. "With a Sailor Teleport, all we have to do is picture one of the Starlights in our heads and POOF! we're there."

"Sounds more like a one-way ticket to disaster." Trista, the most level-headed of the Outers, whispered.

"Oh, no!" Ami spoke up. "We've done it quite a few times before and we always arived unscathed."

"Those were always short jumps; nothing across galaxies like you're planning." Trista argued.

"We can do it!" Serena exclaimed defiantly.

"You're not going!" Amara shouted again. "The planet will be too vunerable if you go!"

"And the four of us can't protect it by ourselves." Michelle added to Amara's argument.

"Then maybe we can help." A new presence in the room spoke up, suprising the Earth Soldiers. A young woman stepped from the hallway into the living room. She had long onyx hair tied in a low ponytail and long violet bangs hiding her amethyst eyes. She was dressed in the same black leather Sailor Suit as the Starlights, a feature that left the Earth soldiers dumbstrck.

"Just who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Amara snapped, stepping menicingly towards the mysterious Starlight. The Starlight smirked, but didn't back down from Amara's threat.

"I am Shazza Hoshino, better known as Sailor Star Greiver. Lady Star Fighter sent me... and I know how to pick locks." Star Greiver answered in a low, accented voice. She tossed Amara a small piece of wire and winked.

"Seiya sent you?" Serena asked, stepping closer to the new Starlight. Griever's eyes moved to the Moon Princess and she smiled. Her Sailor Suit started to shimmer and then faded away leaving Shazza clad in black leather pants and a black tank top.

"Did you get the letter Lady Fighter sent you?" Shazza asked, scanning the faces in the room.

"Yes." Mina answered. Shazza's eyes paused on her for a moment after she spoke. Mina shivered in responce to her roaming eyes.

"Then you know that she's invited you to her forced wedding as well as Kakyuu-hime's. If you want to attend, which I'm assuming, is what you were arguing about, I have three other highly trained Starlights with me..."

"And just how many Starlights are there?" Amara asked, looking to the hallway to see if anyone was there. Shadows, no Starlights.

Shazza laughed. "They are not here with me, but our numbers currently total 200 Starlights."

"Two hundred!" The Earth Soldiers exclaimed in suprise. Shazza sighed, a smile playing across her lips.

"Yes. If you want their names, ask Lady Fighter as she has the list memorized. She also sent the four of us here in case you wanted to attend the weddings. We can help you protect your planet while you are away for the ceremonies."

"Oh hell no!" Amara shouted. Shazza's amethyst eyes snapped to the Outer Soldier. "Nobody is going anywhere! And even if we were, how do we know we can trust you?"

"Ah, you must be Uranus. Lady Fighter said you'd be a bitch." Shazza smirked at Amara's suprise. "If you don't want to trust me, that's fine. However, the decision to go lies with your princess, not you."

Amara's jaw dropped; speachless. Shazza laughed and turned her attention to the Moon Princess. Serena was in awe of the new Starlight's additude. She seemed to be awaiting an answer. "I want to see Seiya again and give her support in her forced wedding... so do some of my friends here. If you could help protect our planet while we're away, I'd really appreciate it."

"It would be my honor to serve the Senshi that returned my Star Seed." Shazza bowed. Serena blushed. "So how many of you will be leaving for Kinmoku?"

"Just five." Mina answered. "Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, and myself are going... unless any of the others want to go."

"Why should we?" Amara mumbled, turning away. She sat down between Michelle and Trista to sulk. Shazza cast her eyes to each Outer Soldier for a second before returning her gaze to Serena.

"Do you have a way of getting to Kinmoku?"

Serena nodded. "Sailor Teleport." Shazza winced at the answer.

"No wonder you guys are so issolated. Teleportation won't even get you to the fourth planet in your system; it's too weak." Shazza explained. "Maybe Lady Fighter can arange some training for you so that you can learn to dematerialize and travel as light. Until that time, Raider, Singer, Dancer and I can get you to Kinmoku."

"Can the four of you get all five of us there at the same time?" Ami asked, speaking up for the first time since the Starlight appeared. Shazza smirked.

"Of course. We're all well trained and stronger than we look."

"Then what are we wating for, let's go!" Mina exclaimed. Shazza shook her head in disbelief.

"Hold on a second, Mina." Serena said, bursting her friend's bubble. "We need to pack some belongings... clothes, toiletries, life's little necessities."

Shazza started laughing, causing Serena and the Inners to look at her. "So eager to see our world that you almost forgot to pack. In that case, the others and I can meet you somewhere to take you to Kinmoku."

"Thank you, Shazza." Serena smiled. "Can you give us two hours to get packed and then meet us back here?"

"No problem. I'll just go and get the others and return here with them. I shall await your return." Shazza bowed to the Moon Princess and turned to leave. The inner soldiers followed her out the front door of the Outer's mansion. They watched as she transformed back into Star Griever and disappear into the setting sun. The Inner soldiers dispersed to pack thier belongings with the promise to return in two hours.

* * *

Author's Note: yeah, it's a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I have writer's block. I'll introduce you to the other Starlights in the next chapter. :P Anyway, please R/R/F! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Two chapters in 2 days, how scary is that? I think I like the title, Secrets and Lies. So... what do you think of my new Starlight, Griever? Wait til you meet the other three... heeheehee! Thanks to Lunadoragon and Koijima for reviewing (glad you like Shazza)._

_PS. I'm still typing all of this while at work. Looks around nervously Hey, it's a 10 hour shift and all I do is troubleshoot people's dsl connections (granted we have 30 people waiting 40 minutes to talk to a tech at the moment, but... I have time to kill 'cause I'm sitting thru an hour long new install... did I say hour? Make that 2 and 1/2 and still on the call... why me?)._

_Randomness:  
Noun... It's what you verb with._

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

The stars were out and the moon was full by the time Serena reached the Outer's mansion with her backpack. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by a new face that she assumed was one of the Starlights. The girl had ice blue hair and white eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She smiled warmly at Serena and opened the door wide enough for her to enter. Serena crossed the thresh hold and paused in the hallway as the girl closed the door.

"The others are waiting for you in the other room." The girl said in a liquid voice as she locked the door. Serena smiled in responce.

"Thank you..."

"I am called Star Dancer." The Starlight answered the hanging question without hesitance. "You may call me Tekkila." (AN: yep, ponounced just like the booze... Tequilla)

"That's a pretty name. I'm Serena."

"I know who you are, Princess." Tekkila whispered, nodding her head in respect. Serena nodded back and stepped into the living room. Shazza was there, standing between another new face and Amara.

"Now what's going on?" Serena asked, dropping her backpack and crossing her arms.

"Rishai misunderstood Uranus. It's nothing to worry about." Shazza replied, forcing her team mate to turn away from Amara. "Allow me to introduce you. This is Rishai Khimari, better known as Sailor Star Raider. Raider, this is the White Moon Princess, Serena." (AN: pronounced reeshy kimareee... I'm complicated)

Reshai finnaly turned her full attention to Serena. The Moon Princess was left breathless by the girl's intense gaze. Shrowded by shoulder-length grey hair, the Starlight's black eyes seemed to bore a hole into Serena's soul. The Starlight sighed; irritated. "Well met, tsukino-hime."

"Scary, isn't she?" Came a laugh behind Serena. The Moon Princess spun arround to see the fourth and final face of the new Starlights. Serena was awe struck. This final Starlight was a mirror of herself; brilliant blue eyes and long golden hair tied up in two buns, but had several braids flowing down from them. She smirked at the Princess' reaction. "I am Sailor Star Singer. My real name is Selena Kyle." (AN: for all you Catwoman fans out there)

Serena's jaw dropped. "Wow. We could be twins."

"I noticed." Selena laughed. "We're not related though. I'm from a desert star called Arakis, and it's nowhere near your system."

"None of our systems are." Reshai mumbled, leaning against a wall and crossing her arms.

"Ignore Raider." Tekkila whispered, entering the room followed by the four Inner Soldiers. "She always has a bad additude when stationed at distant systems."

"But between me, you, and the lamp post, she really knows how to kick some ass in a fight." Selena whispered to Serena and winked. Serena laughed.

"Now that all five of you have returned, are you ready to go?" Shazza asked, amethyst eyes scanning each face. Ami and Raye nodded. Lita flashed a thumbs up.

"I'm ready to see my Yaten again!" Mina exclaimed, hugging herself.

"Oh? Lady Healer?" Selena asked. Mina nodded causing the four Starlights to laugh. "Good luck with that one! She's as stubborn as a chinaku!"

"She's also your commanding officer." Reshai deadpanned. Selena stuck her tongue out at her team mate.

"What's a chinaku?" Serena asked, picking up her backpack.

"You can get Lady Healer to show you once we get you to Kinmoku." Selena winked. Serena smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait to get to Kinmoku. The first thing she would do was tackle Seiya to the ground and hug him.

"Do they know we're comming?" Raye asked, shifting her pack on her shoulder. Shazza shook her head.

"Our comms are out of range of the satelites, so we have no way of relaying information." Shazza explained. The Inner Soldiers watched as her clothes shimmered once again, transforming her into Star Griever. The other Starlights followed her example, changing into their black leather Sailor Suits.

"No harm better come to any of them!" Amara angrilly declaired.

"Trust us or shut up!" Raider glared back at Amara, taking the Outer Soldier by suprise.

"Enough." Greiver ordered. "Transform quickly so we can go."

"Okay." Serena looked at her friends and nodded. Each one shouted their transformation, calling upon the power of their respective planet. Once the lights of the transformation faded, the five Sailor Soldiers were ready.

"Be careful." Said Michelle, entering the room.

"Have a safe trip." Trista whispered. The Inner Solders nodded and watched as the four Starlights surrounded them.

"Ready?" Singer asked, rasing her arms to joing hands with her team mates. The Inner Soldiers nodded. "Then take our hands and hold on."

Greiver waited as the Inner Soldiers each took a hand. She could tell they were a bit nervous about what was going to happen. She sighed. This would terrify them. "Let's go. Three...Two...One."

They were gone.

* * *

It was like becoming part of nothing. Sailor Moon was freezing cold on the outside and burning up on the inside. She couldn't even feel Star Griever's hand, but somehow knew she was holding onto it. Somewhere beside her were her friends and fellow Soldiers, but all she could see were clouds of stars and planets wizzing by. It was just like a dream! Suddenly the chilling dream came to a stop. She found herself gasping for air on the ground. Greiver was leaning over her, worry evident in her features. What happened? Where was she?

"Are you alright?" Griever asked, extending the Moon Princess her gloved hand. Sailor Moon took it and was helped to her feet. Her friends were also being helped up, each one having the same experience as she. She turned to Griever. The Starlight smiled. "Welcome to Kinmoku."

The Moon Princess cast her eyes about her surroundings. She saw lush green trees and plants, beautiful alien flowers in bloom, and a deep sapphire sky with two suns. Now she understood why the Starlights wanted to return home so badly. "It's gorgeous."

"Wait until you see the palace." Singer smiled, pointing up ahead. The Inner Soldiers follower her finger to the palace in the distance and were left speachless. It was same palace as the future Crystal Tokyo! The giant quartz crystal palace gleamed in the sunlight; reflecting rainbows over the city.

"Oh my God..." Jupiter whispered, falling to her knees.

"You recognize the Grand Palace?" Dancer asked confused by the reaction of the Earth Soldiers.

Sailor Mercury snapped out of her awe. "No, it's not that. It's just so beautiful. How did you build it?"

"Not sure. You should ask Kakyuu-hime or Lady Fighter." Griever answered, starting towards the palace. Her teammates turned to follow. The Inner Soldiers all looked at eachother in confusion before following the Starlights.

This was going to be a stange visit indeed.

* * *

_Author's note: Hmm... so what do you think of my little twist by adding the Crystal Palace? I have many evil plans... Mwuahahahahaha! cough!_

_Should I make this a Seiya-Usagi fic?_

_Also... I have a webpage now._ _It's under HEAVY construction tho._


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Hi again! I have successfully taken over pluto and, now that I'm back on earth, I can continue writing my story. There's a bit of dirty language in this one, but it'll leave you on the floor laughing._

_Randomness:_

_Moving slower than a herd of turtles stampeding thru peanutbutter_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

It was a short hike to the outskirts of the city. Now, the Earth Soldiers were being lead thru a buisy outdoor marketplace just outside the palace gates. They passed stalls of strange foods, beautiful jewlery, delicate fabrics, and various other goods. As she ogled at the jewlery, Mina noticed something. Everywhere she looked, there were women; young and old.

"Hey, Griever, where are all the men?"

The Starlight laughed. "The only men here are Off-Worlders like Dentyne and Kkorian."

"The whole planet is female?" Ami was astounded.

"We're not actually female... nor are we male." Singer explained. "We can become pregnant as well as impregnate. We're...Complicated."

"How does that work?" Serena was as confused as her comerades.

"Didn't you ever wonder how Healer, Maker and Fighter could switch genders so easilly?" Dancer asked.

"I thought they used a disguise pen or something." Lita shrugged.

"Nope. It's all natural." Singer winked. "But we usually only switch for mating. Other than that, we're always female."

"Weird." Ami muttered.

"Strange question." Raye spoke up. "When you switch genders, does your entire anotomy change too?"

"No. We're chicks with dicks." Raider deadpanned. The other Starlights burst out laughing leaving the Earth Soldiers confused.

Griever finally calmed her laughter to explain. "Yes, our anotomy changes with our gender. A pregnancy, in the early stages, can even be canceled by switching."

"That can have it's advantages." Serena mumbled. She glanced upwards and discovered that they were just outside the palace grounds. Ahead of them was the golden gate gaurded by four more Starlights. They saluted their teammates as they passed by and entered the Crystal Palace.

"Beautiful!" Mina whispered, taking in the archetecture. The ceiling was painted in a way that made it look like the night sky. Elaborate onyx columns spanned the distance to the marble floor that mirrored the ceiling. Carved marble statues and lush folliage decorated the room.

"Glad you like it." Singer smiled. She motioned for the Earth Soldiers to follow them down a hall. "Lady Healer painted the ceiling herself. It took her ten days to finish it."

"Really? Wow. I'm impressed." Serena glanced up at the ceiling once more before the entered the hallway.

"Odd. Fighter's not at her office." Greiver frowned and stopped outside a closed door. She touched her star earing and her microphone appeared.

"This ought to be entertaining." Dancer chuckled. Raider silenced her with a glance.

"Fighter, this is Griever. Come-"

"YOU are supposed to be on Earth!" Fighter's angry voice came in loud and clear over the microphone. Greiver winced and her teammates refrained from laughing.

"Trust me, Love. I have a good excuse."

"Don't call me that, Griever."

"Sorry, Fighter. Where are you?"

"Running away from the throne room. I'll give you three guesses why."

"Meet me at your office."

"Fine... But you'd better have a good reason for leaving your post. Other than Uranus kicked your ass."

"She was a bitch like you said, but she didn't kick my ass. And I do have a very good excuse for returning so soon."

"Very well. Fighter out."

"I didn't think she'd be that mad." Griever said after her microphone disappered.

"Don't worry. As soon as she sees we're here, I'm sure she'll forgive you." Mina smiled. "My question is, where's Yaten?"

Griever smiled knowingly. "I'm sure Lady Fighter will summon Healer and Maker once she knows you're here."

"Yay!" Mina hugged herself. She stopped when she heard heels clicking on the marble floor. Everyone turned in the direction they had just come to see a shadow entering the hallway. The shadow soon turned into Sailor Star Fighter. She stopped dead in her tracks; mouth agape.

"By the Gods!" Fighter hid her face with a gloved hand.

"I told you I had a good reason." Griever smiled.

"Are you suprised to see us, Seiya?" Serena asked, stepping towards the Starlight.

"Who wouldn't be?" Fighter replied, hugging Serena and the others in turn. "So you got my letter?"

"Yeah." Serena produced the letter as proof. Fighter sighed.

"Forgive us, Lady Fighter." Dancer interupted. "We must be going."

"Yes, return to your post before I fire all of you." Fighter joked, unlocking the door to her office. She ushered the Earth Soldiers inside.

"Cruel of you." Griever smiled. Fighter winked at her.

"Don't let Uranus kick your ass, or I'll have to do something drastic."

"I think it'll be the other way arround. I'll kick Uranus' ass." Griever laughed before turning to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Contact me if you have any issues." Fighter replied, watching the others leave. She sighed and closed the door to her office.

"So, who's forcing you to get married?" Serena asked, sitting in a chair by a desk. Fighter rolled her eyes and moved arround to the other side of the desk.

"Whatever happened to 'How have you been? What's new?'?" Fighter laughed and plopped into a chair. She sighed again and leaned forward; elbows on her desk. Her Sailor suit shimmered and vanished leaving her clothed in her old school uniform from Earth. "What do you know about my situation?"

"Only that 'They' are forcing you to marry this Dentyne character because you're second-in-line to the thrown." Serena answered.

"Pretty much." Seiya leaned back in her chair. "The Grand Council, that's the Rulers of all the systems we've treaties with, are focing me to marry because their laws say that their seconds to the thrones must be married before their 17th birthday... THEIR coming of age. It just so happened that Prince Dentyne was also coming of age, so they forced him on me. However, OUR laws state that I don't have to be married at all and I can choose whom ever the hell I want!"

"Why would they force their laws on you?" Ami asked. Seiya shrugged.

"Because the Council is a bunch of testosterone infused sexist assholes. And they think that since we're ruled by a Queen that they can force their laws on us."

"That's stupid!" Mina exclaimed.

"Can't Kakyuu do anything about it?" Asked Lita.

Seiya shook her head. "Kakyuu's in the same posistion as me... And she's not Queen yet. Kakyoku is. And her hands are tied."

"Who's Kakyoku?" Raye questioned.

"Queen Kakyoku is Kakyuu's mother and my, Healer's and Maker's adopted mother. We never mentioned her because her star seed was stolen by Shadow Galaxia. It was too painful." Seiya explained. Then a smile spread across her lips. "I bet you want to see them, huh?"

"I want to see Yaten!" Mina exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"I knew you'd say that." Seiya laughed. "It's lunch time, so we can probably catch them in the dining hall now. Leave your bags here. After lunch we can sort you into some guest rooms and settle you in."

"Thank you, Seiya." Serena smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Seiya smiled and got to her feet. She went to the door and opened it for her friends. Her smile instantly faded. Standing in the hallway was a handsome young man with spikey white hair, red eyes, and tanned skin. He smiled warmly at Seiya causing her to scowl. "What do you want?"

"How are you today, Love? Would you care to join me for lunch in the gardens?" The man asked, extending a hand to Seiya. She promptly slammed the door.

"Let me guess. That was Dentyne?" Serena watched as Seiya sank to the floor in front of the door.

"Introductions made." Seiya mumbled. After a moment she whispered, "Why can't he leave me alone?"

"He's kind of cute." Raye stated, earning a glare from Seiya.

"Maybe he went away after you slammed the door." Mina knelt down beside Seiya and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go eat."

"You just want to see Yaten." Seiya smiled at Mina's blushing. She sighed and stood up. "Okay. Let's go eat."

* * *

After a daring escape from Dentyne, the six friends entered the Grand Dining Room. An elegant woman sat at the head of a long, marble table. She had blood red hair tied up in braided rings that connected to an obsidian crown and crimson eyes. She smiled at Seiya as she entered and bowed.

"May I present Queen Kakyoku." Seiya said, turning to the Earth Soldiers. They immedeately bowed to the Queen.

"Oh, don't do that. She's spoiled enough already." Came an amused drawl. Mina instantly spun arround at the voice and tackeled Star Healer to the floor in a tight hug. "Mina, you're breaking my ribs."

"I'm so happy to see you!" Mina squeeled, releasing her hold, but she remained sitting on the Starlight. Healer rolled her eyes. The others in the room laughed at the scene.

"Are you going to let me up anytime soon?" Healer asked, sounding bored. Mina smiled and jumped off of Healer and gave her a hand to her feet. That's when Mina noticed her ponytail. It was tied in several braids and fell down to just above her ankles. "What?"

"You grew your ponytail out." Mina stated.

"And I hacked mine off." Came another familiar voice. Ami's jaw dropped in suprise as Maker strode closer to the group. Her ponytail was indeed gone and the rest of her hair was short and spiked upwards, leaving her long bangs to frame her face. She smiled at their reaction to her appearance. "I wasn't sure if you would come. And I don't know if I'm thankful that you didn't bring Uranus or not."

"You should have seen her reaction to Griever when she broke into the mansion and walked in on our conversation." Raye laughed at the memory.

"Please be seated and we will discuss such things over a delicious lunch." Kakyoku said, her voice like liquid silk.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Serena replied with a bow before taking a seat at the long table. She watched as Healer and Maker faded out of their Sailor suits and took seats close to their Queen.

"Anything for the daughter of an old friend." Kakyoku smiled at Serena's suprise and went on to explain as servants brought food out. "Queen Serenity, her little sister, and I went to finishing school together and became fast friends."

"Sister? My mom had a sister?"

"Yeah." Yaten answered bluntly. "My grandmother, Queen Metallia."

"WHAT?" All of the Earth Soldiers yelled in unison. Yaten smiled smugly.

"My grandmother is Serena's aunt, Metallia. So what?"

"'So what?' How long have you known this?" Serena asked, looking from the strange food on her plate to the silver-haired Starlight. Yaten shrugged and carved her meat into bite-size pieces before popping one into her mouth. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are we eating?"

Seiya choked on her wine before laughing. Taiki chuckled and Yaten rolled her eyes. "The meat is spice rubbed wyvern. The vegtables are called reebatoor, kind of like carrots on Earth. There's a side of tek berries; mmm, good. And the wine you're drinking is called Ridge Wine, it's the best in the universe. And the soup is called Hiba, made from pleti and drekka. It tastes kind of like a miso and pea soup mixed together." Seiya explained, pointing to each thing on her plate.

"It's delicious!" Lita said, tasting everything. "My compliments to the chef."

"Wait until dessert." Yaten winked.

Light conversation and joking continued all thru the meal and even long after. It wasn't until mid-evening that the group sepperated to sort everyone into guest rooms and tour the Palace. The retired early that night with a promise from the Starlights to get a full tour of the city the next morning... and maybe a shopping spree.

* * *

_Author's Note: blah. blah. blah. You've heard it all before. I just do these to annoy people and make my word count longer. LOL. So what do you think of Dentyne (the whole five seconds you "saw" him)? Don't worry, there'll be more of him later. I have evil plans..._

_You finally figure out who "They" are, Lunadoragon?_

_please r/r/f._


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_I have writer's block, so this chapter may suck. Look for some good Dentyne vs. Fighter interaction in this one. Also, there's a little Mina and Yaten fluff. (I can't help it, I love them as a couple.)_

_By the way, sorry about my little practical joke for chapter five (the "Made you look" chapter). I was hyper and I was really bored._

**Randomness:**

_Rabbid squirrel nuts!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mina woke up early the next morning to the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor in the hall. She got out of bed and crossed the room to crack the door and peek into the hall. Star Healer stood outside a double golden door, reading something from a clipboard. The door creaked as Mina leaned further into the hall. Healer's head snapped up at the sound. She sighed in relief and smiled at Mina.

"You're up early."

"I heard you walking past my door." Mina explained, blushing. "What time is it?"

"Earth's equivelent to 6:47 in the morning." Healer chucked at Mina's shocked expression. "I told you you were up early."

"How long have you been up?" Mina asked, joining Healer in the hall.

Healer yawned. "I haven't been to bed yet."

"That's terrible. Why were you up all night?" Mina yawned as she approached Healer. The silver-haired Starlight flashed Mina the clipboard.

"The Grand Council is having me head up Fighter's wedding arangements. It's gonna suck because I only have a week to set everything up to their liking and the only time I can spare for it is at night." Healer sighed and yawned again. "Why can't they just leave her alone?"

"Yeah... why do they have to force thier laws on her?" Mina shook her head. "Hey, if you want, I can help you set everything up."

Healer's eyes lit up at the proposal. "That would be so helpful, you have no idea!"

"Okay, so what do you need help with?" Mina asked looking at the clipboard.

"Everything that isn't checked off: flowers, food, wine, decorations, music, good luck getting Seiya in a dress, they want to use their pastor and that's gonna piss Seiya off even more..."

"That's alot of stuff. Are you the only one working on this?"

"No. My apprentice, Star Hexer, and my Psi Teacher, Star Seer, are helping me. Other than them and you, I'm alone in this."

"Four people planning a big wedding in a week? What are they expecting? Let me talk to the others and I'll get you some more help." Mina smiled. Her smle widened when she noticed Healer's cheeks tinted pink in a blush.

"I thought you guys were here to stop Seiya's wedding. And yet, here you are volunteering to help bring it together. I think you got your mission mixed up." Star Maker's voice snapped Healer and Mina out of their world. They looked up at the other Starlight as she stepped out of her room. She crossed her arms, looking upset.

"I need the help, Maker. I can't be expected to do all this with out it."

"Protest or just don't do it." Maker stated, turning her back on Healer and disappearing down the hall. Healer growled. Mina placed a hand on Healer's arm causing the Starlight to look at her.

"Don't worry. Serena's here. She'll find some way to get Seiya out of this situation... Even if it means taking on the Council itself." Mina flashed a victory sign causing Healer to chuckle. "In the mean time though, we should pretend to agree to the wedding and use the time to find black mail to use against the Council members."

Healer burst out laughing. Mina smiled as the Starlight doubled over in her laughing fit. A few doors in the hall cracked open to reveal sleepy and curious faces... Seiya was one of them. "What's going on?"

"I said something she found funny." Mina explained, looking guilty. Seiya stepped into the hall and leaned on her doorframe, crossing her arms. Healer's laughing fit finally subsided and she wiped her eyes as she looked up at Seiya.

"Mina's a genius." Healer chuckled. Seiya raised an eyebrow in response.

"She must be if she can get you laughing like that." Mina curtsied and smiled at the compliment. Seiya shook her head and turned to enter her room. "Go back to sleep. We've got a buisy day of shopping to do. And, Healer, you just go to sleep. Drug yourself if necessary."

"I just took a caffine pill, so I can't." Healer explained causing Seiya to roll her eyes.

"Then I'm ordering you off duty to relax a bit. You need it." Seiya said, disappearing into her room and closing the door. Mina looked at Healer and watched as her Sailor suit shimmered and disappeared, leaving Yaten clad in a short skirt and green spaghetti-string tank top. Mina caught herself looking at Yaten's shapely legs and bust and quickly looked away.

"You hungry?" Yaten asked, stretching. Her elbow cracked, causing her to wince and grab it. Mina looked at her, concerned. "It has been doing that since... Well, since I was little. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. So, um... What's for breakfast?"

Yaten shrugged. "Don't know. Let's find out." With that, Yaten took Mina's hand and lead her down the hallway and to the dining room.

* * *

"Dentyne, get in here!" Shouted an old man as he sat on a throne. He wore a gold crown on his bald head and had intense crimson eyes. He was dressed in dark red silk and he was furious.

"Yes, Father?" Dentyne called as he entered the dank throne room. The old king glared at him.

"You're not doing your job!" He bellowed.

"It's hard getting Fighter to cooperate when she keeps avoiding me."

"Then take her by force! Use the potion I gave you!"

"Why do we have to do this, Father?" Dentyne asked, immedeately regretting it. His father sent a wave of energy at him, blasting him across the barren room. As Dentyne strggled to his feet, his father approached him.

"We are doing this to ensure your future, Boy! Once you've married the wench, the throne of Kinmoku is as good as ours! But you need to do your part and get this Princess Star Fighter on our side. That's what the potion is for. Just put it in her drink and she'll listen to you without question. After you're married, she's no use to us. We'll get rid of her and the rest of the Royal Family too. We'll take Kinmoku by force!" The old king unleashed an evil guffaw that echoed thrughout the room. Dentyne shook his head, ashamed.

"Why do you want Kinmoku so badly as to take on several Starlights and murder innocent people?" His father's laughter died in an instant and the old king back-handed his son.

"Fool! Do you want to rule a puny, backwater planet as this? No! Our family was ment to rule the Kinmoku System and all of it's grandure. Instead, it wastes away under the rule of a woman!"

"It's not wasting away. Queen Kakyoku and her Starlights rebuilding their planet better-" Dentyne had no time to finish as his father unleashed a great blast of energy unto him. The last thing he knew was his father leaning over him, pouring a vile tasting liquid down his throat and forcing him to swallow.

* * *

"Oh! This is beautiful!" Serena exclaimed as she noticed a colored glass wind chime. Seiya chuckled behind her and approached the vendor. They spoke for a minute in a strange lanuage before Seiya handed her a few coins. The vendor nodded and Seiya turned to Serena. She took the wind chime off the hook and handed it to the vendor, who wrapped in paper and put it in a box. She handed it back to Seiya.

"It's yours." Seiya smiled, handing Serena the box. "A small thank you for coming to see me."

"Oh, Seiya. You don't have to thank me. I wanted to come." Serena hugged the Starlight. Seiya kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Still, I'm really glad you're here." Seiya said, picking up the few bags they had gotten while shopping in the outdoor market. "Where to now?"

"Actually, I've got a weird question." Seiya raised an eyebrow in response. Serena laughed, "What's a chinaku?"

Seiya burst out laughing. "Let me guess, Shazza compared Yaten to one?"

"Yeah. And she said to ask you what it was." Serena watched as Seiya shook her head.

"Follow me." Seiya said, walking over to a fruit vender's stall. She bought a small bunch of tek berries and lead Serena out of the marketplace. They took a small side road to a fenced off field. Seiya put the bags down and cupped her hands over her mouth. She made a sound simmular to a fog horn and turned to Serena. "You'll see."

"You're getting weird on me." Serena laughed. Seiya smiled and pointed out to the field. Serena followed her finger and saw the ugliest creature approaching them. It looked like and elephant crossed with an aardvark crossed with a bear. It was huge in size with long brown and white hair growing everywhere. It had a small face with a long hairy trunk and very long claws. Serena scrunched up her face causing Seiya to laugh.

"Yeah, they're ugly. Stubborn as hell, too. But they make good eats."

"You actually eat that thing?" Seiya once again found herself laughing. Serena couldn't help but join in. They spent the rest of their day feeding the chinaku tek berries and shopping. They returned to the pallace in time for dinner and spent the rest of the night talking and joking before turning in for the night.

* * *

_Author's note: okay, so I lied. No Fighter vs Dentyne in this one... But wait until the next chapter! You're gonna hate me for it! Hell, I'm gonna hate myself for it!_

_Another thank you to Lunadoragon for reviewing. Hope you like this chappy._

_PS. Please REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_I am actually rewriting chapter 6 because I wanted to put a little more Seiya/Dentyne interaction in the story before he... um... yeah. I also wanted a little more Yaten/Mina and Ami/Taiki fluff. This Chapter has totally changed so be warned!_

_PS. I made it ALOT longer... as you can tell._

_Randomness:_

_Peanutbutter and jelly frogs in a savory basil sauce with a side of rabbid squirrel nuts!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Revised**

Ami was so lost. She had been trying to find the Royal Library for what seemed like ages. Everytime she passed a palace servant and asked for directions, she was sent in another dirrection. Now, she feared she was so deep in the labrynth-like palace that no one could find her. She leaned against a wall and slowly sank to the floor. She sighed in frustration.

"Why are you sitting outside my offie, Miss Mercury?" Ami's head snapped up at the friendly voice. Taiki stood there smiling. She reached a hand out to Ami, who took it and was helped to her feet.

"I'm lost." Ami admitted, blushing. Taiki chuckled.

"Happens to everyone. Where were you headed?"

"The library."

Taiki nodded. "You and me both. Come with me. I'll take you."

"Thank you, Taiki." Ami blushed again and followed the Starlight to her destination.

* * *

"Okay, so far we have: 300 each white kamedan and blue sindai, a dozen Midnight Nautali for Seiya's bouquet; her favorite, 800 blue and white jetep and 1200 dansu on order. That's a lot of flowers." Yaten sighed. Mina had to agree. She didn't expect a wedding to have so many flowers... especially Seiya's. But then again, she was royalty. "What else do we have on order?"

"Let's see..." a young girl with long, dark burgandy hair tied back in several braids flipped a page in her notes. Mina had come to know her as Zoey, Sailor Star Hexer. She watched as Zoey's white eyes scanned the page. "There's 500 bottles of Ridge Wine, 150 bottles of Klah, we've got the 2000 servings of wyvern in storage, Lady Fighter's dress has arrived, we still need to figure out center pieces for the tables, Andromeda Charge has agreed to be the band, and Lord Dentyne's father, King Fyr, demands Thesu Nectar for the ceremony."

"Seiya's not going to like that. It's not her religion." Yaten sighed again, shaking her head.

"King Fyr doesn't care! To him, Lady Fighter is nothing but another lowly woman that he'll force to do as he wishes."

"As much as I agree with you, Zoey, you cannot speak like that." Yaten reprimanded her young apprentice.

"What is Seiya's religion, anyway?" Mina asked, looking at yet annother list of things to do.

"Seiya worships the Four Souls. I don't know much about it, but I do know it centers around the four gods of nature and life. Seiya would be able to explain it better than I can." Yaten explained, looking at the door as it opened. Raye and Lita entered the ballroom accompanied by an older woman who had short blue-grey hair and cyan eyes.

"Sorry we're late!" Raye exclaimed. "We couldn't find the ballroom."

"Yeah, but thankfully, Star Seer lead us here." Lita explained, motioning towards the older woman. (AN: How many Starlights am I up to?)

"You may call me Lady Zahana." Seer said, taking a seat next to Yaten. "So, how far are we?"

"We just got the decorations in; they're in those boxes there. But everything on this list needs to be done or ordered."

"Thesu Nectar? Fighter isn't going to take to that." Zahana sighed.

"Master, what is Thesu Nectar?" Zoey asked of Yaten.

"It's used in Dekon-Daju wedding ceremonies. The couple to be married exchange vows and drink the nectar from a gold goblet. It's supposed to work as an instant aphrodesiac, so the couple immedeately consumates the marriage." Yaten explained. She recieved some strange looks from the Earth Soldiers.

"People don't actually watch them as they constipate the marriage, do they?" Mina asked, looking discussted. Yaten and Zoey burst into laughter leaving Mina confused.

"It's 'consumate' not constipate, Mina." Lita tried not to laugh as she corrected her friend.

"Thank you for clearing that up." Zahana cleared her throat, quieting Yaten and Zoey. She went on to explain, "Sometimes, yes, the guests watch as the couple consumate and even join in the consumation, turning it into an orgy. I only hope King Fyr has sense enough to realize that Fighter will take no part in it."

"The sexist pig doesn't care what Seiya or Moms think or say. He'll force it, or he'll get the council too, just like that that stupid law!"

"That's enough, Yaten." A gentle voice reprimanded. Everyone's attention was drawn to the door. Kakyoku stood there with a few palace servants and another two Starlights. Kakyoku strode further into the room. "I do not agree with anything the Council has forced on us either. But I am doing my best to fight them. I just wish we had more than five days to do it in."

"I hope you didn't come here just to lecture me, Moms." Yaten smiled at the Queen.

"Actually, Archer and Drifter here brought to my attention that Princess Venus has been asking arround for help with the wedding planning. So I took the rest of the day off to come and help... And I brought reinforcements." Kakyoku smiled.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's get decorating!" Mina cheered. She went to one of the many large boxes in the room and began to open it. Yaten was soon at her side. Raye and Lita joined in after a moment. And the Queen, servants, and other Starlights followed.

* * *

Serena watched from afar as Fighter ordered servants and other Starlights arround. They were setting up several large tents and even a stage for the upcoming Independance Festival in a grassy field outside the city. Serena was helping Star Ranger and Star Sniper set up a food stand. Not too far away, another tent was propped up for use as an infirmary. Serena noticed Dentyne working side by side with Star Keeper, whom Fighter had introduced her to earlier. Dentyne kept looking over his shoulder at Fighter, almost in longing. This made Serena nervous. She knew his presence had made Fighter uneasy and she didn't want to see a confrontation between the two.

"Hey, Ranger, what do you think of Dentyne?" Serena asked as she cleaned off a table. Ranger snorted and tucked her ebony bangs behind her ears.

"I don't really know him, but his father, King Fyr, is a sexist pig. And he's a Dakun-Daju to boot."

"What's that?"

Ranger paused what she was doing and looked Serena in the eye. "You really are from a back-water planet!"

"Ranger! That's not nice to say." Sniper scolded as she unpacked a box of food. "I appologize for my partner's rudeness, Tsukino-hime."

"Don't worry about it. I know my system is isolated." Serena shrugged and moved to another table.

"To answer your question, Dakun-Daju are... well you can best describe them as sex addicts. You see, it's thier religion that makes them believe that women are only good for childbirth and housework. Marriages are based on sex and reproduction... which is annother reason why Lady Fighter doesn't want to marry Dentyne. She's still a virgin." Sniper explained, throwing the empty box away.

"Are there any other reasons why she doens't like him? He really seems to like her, or at least he's trying to get her attention."

"Let's just say that, since Lady Fighter was forced into the marriage and the ceremony is going to be according to Dakun-Daju standards, she's got more than enough reasons to fight him." Ranger said and yawned. Serena nodded and looked back at Fighter. She noticed Dentyne was walking up behind her and kept an eye on the confrontation. This wasn't going to be good...

* * *

"Good day, Princess." Dentyne said as he came up behind Fighter. She turned around and glared at him.

"And just what do you want?"

"Well, you've been out here under the suns for so long, I thought you might like a drink. So, I brought you some water." Dentyne smiled his best smile and handed Fighter a cup. She begrudgingly took it and downed the drink before tossing the empty cup at him.

"Now go away. I'm buisy." Fighter stormed away to give out more orders. Dentyne smirked and returned to the infirmary tent. Everything was going to go smoothly now. He noticed a strange-looking blonde watching him from the next tent. He had seen her hanging around Fighter several times and wondered who she was. As he approached her, she snapped back to work and pretended nothing happened.

"You're Princess Fighter's friend, are you not?"

Serena looked into his crimson eyes. Something wasn't right there, but she couldn't place it. "Yes, Seiya and I are friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just noticed you were with her a lot and I wanted to know your name."

"So, you're not coming to me to ask for advise on how to win her over?" Serena heard a few snickers from Ranger and Sniper. Dentyne smiled warmly; his eyes remaining cold and emotionless.

"I could, but I doubt you'd tell me."

"Here's one: Leave her alone." Serena said firmly, going back to work. Dentyne cleared his throat before walking away. Serena watched him go, thankful that he hadn't upset Seiya too much.

"Way to tell him off!" Ranger cheered, giving Serena a high five.

"You have more balls than I do!" Sniper laughed. Serena's jaw dropped and she soon joined them in the Starlights in their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Fighter asked, walking into the tent. Serena turned arround and hugged her.

"I just told your fiance' off."

"You did, huh? What did you say?" Fighter asked, dropping out of her transformation. Serena smiled at her.

"I told him to leave you alone."

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "And what did he say in return?"

"Nothing. He cleared his throat and walked off."

"Typical." Seiya sighed and sat down at one of the tables and hung her head. Serena sat beside her, worried.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm suddenly not feeling well." Seiya admitted, looking up at Ranger. "Don't suppose you have any ice?"

"We sure do. Give me just a moment and I'll get a cloth full for you, Lady Fighter." Ranger answered, ducking behind a counter. She returned in time to see Seiya throw up.

"Oh, my God! Seiya, are you okay?" Serena asked, rubbing the Starlight's back. Seiya shook her head.

"Keeper, come here!" Sniper shouted. The blonde Starlight from the infirmarry tent rushed over. "Lady Fighter is sick."

"Let me see." Keeper felt Seiya's forehead. "You're burning up! How did you get a fever?" Keeper also took her pulse. "You're heart's beating too fast. Let's get you inside to rest in the hospital wing. Serena, help me move her."

"Okay." Serena draped one of Seiya's arms over her shoulders and helped her to her feet. Seiya moaned at being moved and dry heaved. "Hang on, Seiya."

"Oh! My Love, what happened?" Dentyne rushed to Seiya's side. She glared at him before dry heaving again.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Answered Star Keeper. Dentyne nodded and lifted Seiya off her feet. She growled at him as he carried her towards the palace. Serena and Keeper followed.

* * *

Seiya came to after a few hours. She felt drained, but no longer ill. As she took in her surroundings, she noticed that Kakyoku, Dentyne and Serena were at her side, smiling in relief. She tried to sit up, but felt too weak. She groaned in frustration.

"Take it easy, my little star. You need to rest to regain your strength." Kakyoku whispered, kissing Seiya's forehead.

"How long have I been out?" Seiya asked, relaxing a bit after the kiss.

"A few hours." Dentyne answered. "You had us pretty worried."

Seiya scowled at him. "Why do you care?" Dentyne looked hurt by the words.

"I'm trying to be a good husband for you and you keep fighting me. I don't want this wedding to happen either but you and I are bound by that stupid law. Please, just give me a chance." Seiya looked away from his pleading crimson eyes. He put a hand over hers and squeezed it gently. She finally looked at him. "Please?"

Seiya sighed and looked away again. "Damn you. Fine, you have a chance. One. But don't try any of that Dakun-Daju shit on me."

"My father is Dakun-Daju, but I'm not. I don't like their way of thinking, so you don't have to worry about it." Dentyne smiled, releasing Seiya's hand. She flashed him a quick smile before looking at her mother.

"Are you feeling better, little star?"

"I'm a little weak, but I don't feel like throwing up anymore."

"Good." Yaten said as she walked into the room followed by Mina and Star Keeper. Yaten handed Seiya a glass of thick green liquid. "Drink it. It'll help you get your strength back."

Seiya smelled it and winced. "What died in it?"

"It's tribkon root; used as a natural energy source." Yaten answered, rolling her eyes. She watched as Seiya plugged her nose and downed the drink. She smiled evily and said, "It'll give you the shits."

Seiya threw a pillow at her. "Cunt."

"Wench." Yaten retorted throwing the pillow back.

"The language!" Kakyoku exclaimed, tossing the pillow back at Yaten.

"Please don't throw pillows in here." Keeper almost begged. Yaten stuck her tounge out at the older Starlight and tossed the pillow back on the bed. "Kids."

"Oh, I feel so much better." Seiya said, sitting up in bed. Yaten smiled at her as if to say 'I told you so'. "Can I get out of here?"

"I don't see a problem with it." Keeper said with a smile. "Do you, Healer?"

"Only one." Healer smiled evilly. "If she leaves, she'll have to try on her wedding dress to get it fitted before the wedding."

"Oh hell no!" Seiya shouted. She burried herself under the covers. "I'm sick again."

"Come now, Love. It has to be done." Dentyne gently pulled the covers off of Seiya, revieling a pouting face. Dentyne chuckled.

"I'll only wear it if I can wear pants underneath." Seiya said, crossing her arms. Serena laughed.

"It'll make it look funny if you wear pants underneath. You should wear shorts instead."

"I've seen your dress, Seiya. It's beautiful." Mina said with a wink. Seiya cocked an eyebrow at her.

"She's been helping me set up all your wedding stuff." Yaten explained.

"Oi! I thought you were here to prevent my wedding, not decorate for it. Traitor."

"She's helping me because the Council dumped everything on me and I'm swamped with things to do. And I really don't feel like being bitched at by all those old farts because I didn't get everything that they wanted done."

"I was only picking on her. I didn't mean to get you upset, though it's nice to know you're defending her." Seiya smiled smugly. Yaten blinked in suprise.

"Shut-up." Yaten walked out of the room. Mina sighed, frowned at Seiya, and followed Yaten.

"Well, that was odd." Dentyne said, breaking the silence.

"She'll be okay." Kakyoku whispered. "She's under a lot of stress and it's her way of dealing with it. It's nice to see she's actually taken to someone."

"You think Yaten's under stress? What does that make me?" Seiya asked, getting out of bed.

"Chopped liver." Serena offered, smiling. The room burst into laughter.

"We'd better get you to your dress fitting, Love" Dentyne sighed. Seiya growled causing him to raise his hands in defence. "The sooner you suffer thru the fitting, the sooner you can go do the stuff you really want."

"Point." Seiya muttered. "And please stop calling me that. My name is Seiya, not 'Love'."

"Sorry, Seiya." Dentyne smiled sweetly. Seiya clicked her tounge before turning away from him and leaving the room. He and Serena soon followed.

* * *

_AN: So... this chapter has totally changed.Where the hell did all of it come from? I dont know.Look for the original chapter 6 scene in the next chapter. Hehehehe. I'm evil. I have plans that will be revieled soon._

_Thanks for the reviews (and flames)._


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Author's Notes: Where did all of chapter 6 come from? Am I insane? Fluff between Seiya and Dentyne? Scary! Well, this chapter will take care of that. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Randomness:_

_Chickens say "moo"!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Serena watched as Seiya twirled arround on the stool. Her wedding dress was radiant and hugged her curves just right. It was light blue in color and fell off her shoulders to reveal just enough cleavage to leave nothing to the imagination. The skirt was a bit long, so the seamstress was working on pinning up the hem so that Seiya didn't trip on the flowing silk.

"You're sure I can't get married in my Sailor Suit?" Seiya asked, yet again. Serena laughed at Seiya's persistance. The seamstress glared up at the Starlight. "What?"

"King Fyr will not see his son married to anything in skin tight leather."

"You're not from Kinmoku, are you?"

"No." The seamstress 'accidentally' stabbed Seiya with a needle.

"Do that again and you will have no hands to work with." Seiya growled, but the seamstress didn't react.

"Hey, Seiya, I haven't seen Kakyuu around. Where is she?" Serena asked, distracting Seiya from the seamstress.

"She's on Centari Prime with Prince Kkorian for treaty reasons. She's returning tomarrow with him."

"So she'll be here in time for your wedding." Serena said, sitting on a stool. "So, what's Kkorian like?"

"Mah. He's okay, I guess. He treats Kakyuu well, which is my primary worry. I tend to be over-protective of my little sister." Seiya smiled.

"I'm still a little lost on that. How are you, Taiki and Yaten related to Kakyuu?"

"Kakyoku adopted us when we were little." Seiya explained, watching the seamstress work. "You see, the three of us were orphaned. My parents were murdered when I was only a few hours old, so I never knew them. Kakyoku came to my rescue and adopted me as her own, but since I'm not from her blood line, I can only be second-in-line to the thrown. Taiki joined our family three years later and Yaten another two years after that."

"So does that make Taiki third-in-line and Yaten fourth?" Serena asked, picking at a string on her dress.

"Pretty much."

"Done." The seamstress announced. "Strip out of it and be careful not to knock the pins loose."

"Yes, mother." Seiya retorted angrilly as she ducked behind a dressing screen. Serena watched Seiya's shadow, bemused, as she struggled out of the dress. "Ouch. Damn thing. What woman in their right mind wants to wear one of these things?"

"Oh, hush." Serena laughed. "Dresses aren't that bad."

"Says you." Seiya said, sticking her head out from behind the screen. She ducked behind it again when Dentyne entered the room. "Don't you knock?"

"Sorry, Lo- um Seiya. I thought you were still getting the dress fitted." Dentyne replied, blushing slightly.

"I take it you guys don't believe in the 'bad luck to see the bride before the wedding' tradition." Serena spoke up. Seiya stepped out from behind the screen, fully dressed.

"What?" Dentyne cocked an eyebrow at the Moon Princess.

"It's an Earth thing." Seiya explained. "Durring their weddings, the groom can't see the bride in the wedding dress because it'll bring the couple bad luck."

"Really? Interesting. I'll have to visit your planet sometime." Dentyne smiled. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have to talk to Celest there about my suit fitting."

"You can have her." Seiya mumbled, glaring back at the seamstress before leading Serena out of the room.

"She'll be a hard one to break." Celest grumbled, gently folding the silk dress. "You're father has given you an impossible task."

Dentyne chuckled. "She's not that bad... Just angry about being forced into this. I think I got her to trust me a little."

"Did you give her the potion?" Celest asked suddenly. Dentyne nodded.

"I slipped it in her water, but she got sick after and threw it up. Why do we have to take over her mind? I can persuade her to-"

"NO!" Celest shouted. "She must be willing to go along with your father's plan or it'll never work. She'll never agree to it without the potion in effect, so we'll have to come up with annother way to administer it."

"Forget it. I won't be the one to force her to-"

"Ah, my dear boy, you've fallen in love with her." Celest scowled and slapped Dentyne upside the head. "Snap out of it! Once you've married her, she's as good as dead, so there's no point in getting attached."

"I want no part in this." Dentyne turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Celest called after him.

"To warn Seiya." Dentyne slammed the door, leaving Celest steaming mad.

"You won't have the time." Celest walked over to a console and pressed a button. After a moment, the face of King Fyr appeared on the screen. He scowled.

"What is it?"

"Your son is turning against us. He's gone to warn the wench of our plans. What do you want done?"

"Give him a double dose of the same potion we planned for her. Do it quickly." The King hissed and closed the connection. Celest sighed. This was going to change their plans for good. She grabbed a small bottle of green liquid and ran after her prince.

* * *

"Whacha doin?" Mina asked sweetly as she sat beside the silver-haired Starlight. They were alone in the Palace Gardens with a beautiful view of the setting suns. When she got no answer, Mina looked at Yaten to discover she was asleep. Mina smiled, knowing that Yaten needed all the sleep she could get. Mina sighed, content with just sitting beside the Starlight watching as the suns set.

They were only going to be on Kinmoku for another eleven days, but Mina found herself not wanting to leave. She was in love with her Starlight and didn't want to leave her again. Mina looked back at Yaten and discovered her bright green eyes focussed on her. Mina smiled.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Yaten asked, stretching.

"Only a few minutes."

"Hn." A comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the suns set. After several long minutes, Mina finally gathered the courage to ask Yaten the one question that had been plauging her for over a year.

"Yaten?" She got no responce, but somehow knew the Starlight was listening. "Do you love me?"

She heard Yaten's breath catch and turned to look the Starlight in the eye. Yaten couldn't meet Mina's eyes and looked away. "I... um... I don't know. I've... never... I don't know."

"You've never been in love before?" Yaten's answer was a sigh. Mina scoot closer to her causing her to look Mina in the eye. "Do you want to be with me?"

"I want to kiss you." Yaten whispered. Mina smiled and leaned closer to her Starlight. Their lips touched briefly at first, then Mina deepened the kiss. She moved her hand up to cup Yaten's smooth cheek as Yaten placed her hands on Mina's shoulder and waist. Little did they know another presence was watching. Raye stormed away from the sceene and ran to her guest room. She slammed the door and sank to the ground, crying.

* * *

She lay there; her ebony hair like a dark halo arround her sleeping form. Her silk sheets hugged her nude form, letting him in on her full figure. She was gorgeous when she slept, an atribute that made his desire for her grow even more. He couldn't resist the urge any longer. He crossed the room in silence and stood at her bedside. He licked his lips and slowly took hold of her arms. He bound her wrists with the rope he carried, being careful not to wake her. An evil smirk grew across his features as he disrobed. He grabbed hold of the sheets and threw them off her form. She moaned and began to wake. He quickly strattled her and silenced her before she could scream.

"You will obey." He whispered. She glared at him with her indigo eyes. He smirked again and forced her legs apart. She realized what he was trying to do and began to struggle. Her struggle stopped when he impaled himself into her. Her scream of pain was muffled by his hand. She began to cry as he kept plunging into her over and over. "Oh, yes, Seiya... Beg for release."

He began to grope her. He was so engrossed in ravaging her that he let go of her mouth. In that instant, she screamed. He slapped her in response and plunged into her harder. She tried to scream again, only to be silenced by his mouth forcefully kissing her. Her tears came faster.

"I told you to obey." He growled as he rammed into her. He reached his climax and came inside her. The door suddenly slammed open.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer's attack knocked Dentyne off of Sieya. He turned on the Starlight and was about to attack when Venus and Sailor Moon stormed into the room. Healer took one look at the bound and crying Seiya and was lost in rage. She charged Dentyne and slammed him against the wall. "You bastard! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

"Healer, stop! It won't solve anything!" Venus exclaimed, placing a hand on the Starlight's shoulder. Healer growled and punched Dentyne in the gut before throwing him to the side like a rag doll. "Stay!"

Healer joined Sailor Moon at Seiya's side. She was curled up in the fetal position and crying in Sailor Moon's lap. Healer draped the discarded silk sheets over Seiya's nakedness as the Moon Princess untied her wrists. Serena looked up to Healer, helpless. "We need to get her to a doctor."

"Seiya, do you think you can walk?" Healer asked, stroking her sister's back. Seiya shook her head.

"What happened here?" Kakyoku entered the room followed by Maker and the Earth Soldiers. She noticed Dentyne in the corner and feared the worse. She was immedeately at Seiya's side, holding her tight. "Oh, my little star. Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

"I'll go and get Star Keeper. She'll be able to help." Maker said leaving the room at a run.

"Healer, give Dentyne his pants back and arrest him. This wedding will not happen, I don't care what the Council says. He raped my daughter and that is an unforgivable crime. He will be punished by OUR laws." Kakyoku declared. Healer nodded and chucked Dentyne his pants.

"Get dressed." Healer ordered. Dentyne did as told and glared at the Starlight as she approached. She grabbed his wrists and twisted them violently before forcefully leading him out of the room. "I'll personally make sure you pay for what you did to my sister."

"Venus, please follow her to make sure she doesn't kill him...yet" Serena whispered, her voice like venom. Mina, nodded and sprinted after Yaten. Serena looked down at Seiya as she cried in her mother's lap. For the first time in a very long while, Serena didn't know what to do or say to comfort her friend.

"Alright, everyone out of the room!" Star Keeper exclaimed as Maker led her into Seiya's room. Serena squeezed Seiya's hand before getting off her bed and leaving with her gaurdians. Kakyoku kissed Seiya's forehead before following the Moon Princess. Keeper shut the door behind the queen.

"Something isn't right here." Serena muttered after several long minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Kakyoku asked, pausing in her pacing to look at the Moon Princess.

"It doesn't make sence that Dentyne would do that to Seiya. He seemed to be falling in love with her and he was treating her so well. What got to him?"

"You're right. It does seem odd." Kakyoku whispered. "Maker, do me a favor and call Kakyuu. Tell her to hurry up on her way back, but don't tell her what happened to Seiya yet. I'll do that in private."

Maker nodded, solemnly. "I'll be back."

"What are you going to do about Dentyne and the wedding?" Ami asked, watching Maker go.

"I'm not sure what to do about Dentyne. If what you say is true, Tsukino-hime, there may be more to this event than meets the eye. As for the wedding... The Grand Council is about to get a wake up call." Kakyoku made a fist, an action unexpected from the gentle queen. Her attention shifted to Keeper as she came out of Seiya's room. The Starlight sighed. "How is she?"

"Exausted, sore and scared. He tore the walls of her uterus and she may be pregnant. I'll keep an eye on her for the next few days. If she is pregnant, I'll have her switch to cancel it." Keeper watched as the Queen turned away to hide her tears. "I suggest having guards set up around her, for her safety and everyone's peace of mind."

"Can we see her?" Serena asked, crossing her hands before her heart.

Keeper pursed her lips. "I gave her someting to help her sleep, but I see no harm in you going in to see her. Just don't wake her."

"Thank you." Serena whispered as she snuck into Seiya's room. The Starlight was asleep on her back and still unclothed and Serena could see the top of her breasts, so she pulled the sheets up a little highter. Seiya moaned and rolled onto her side, away from Serena. The Moon Princess sighed and sat in a chair not too far away. She spent the rest of night by Seiya's side.

* * *

_Author's notes : So there's the original chapter 6 plus bonus matierial. I coulnd't update sooner because I wasn't able to log into I hope you like the new chapters... um, well... except the last scene where Seiya gets raped. _

_Let there be fire!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_I'm running our of random things to say. How is that possible? Anyway, this chapter has some major Mina and Yaten fluff (some may concider it lime... ahem!). I may even add a little Taiki and Ami fluff. I have some major writer's block tho, so this chapter may suck... personal opinion._

_Randomness:_

_SPAM - Stupidly Packed Artificial Meat_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Mina yawned and stretched, careful not to wake the sleeping Starlight in her arms. The events of last night had left Yaten shaken and crying, so Mina had spent the night comforting her. Mina had sung her Starlight to sleep and was grateful to see her at peace... even if it lasted only a little while. Yaten shifted, snuggling closer to Mina's warmth. The Starlight let out a sigh; content. Mina blushed, feeling Yaten's rock hard abs beneath the thin silk nightie she wore. Mina moved her hand to Yaten's hip and mentally argued with herself.

Only nine days remained before she left Kinmoku... and Yaten. She knew already that Yaten could not come with her to Earth as the Starlight was needed on her world. Mina was needed too; on her own planet. But she had finally found love and didn't want to leave so soon. She was torn between the woman she loved and her duty to Serena. What was she to do?

Yaten suddenly rolled over in Mina's arms and smiled. "Good morning."

"More like good afternoon." Mina smiled back and kissed Yaten's forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"In your arms? Like a baby." Mina smiled at the reply and kissed Yaten again, this time on the lips.

"I love you." Mina whispered after breaking the kiss.

Yaten frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?" Mina smiled. Yaten didn't fall for it.

"Something is bothering you. I can sence it. Now spill."

"Well... I finnaly found you... the one I love... and in nine days, I'll be leaving. I don't want to leave you, but I know you can't come with me to Earth and I know I can't stay here. What are we going to do?" Mina started to cry.

Yaten kissed her tears away. "It's alright, Mina."

"No it's not. Not if I can't be with you."

"Mina..." Yaten whispered her name ever so sweetly before kissing her forehead. "We'll talk to Moms and see if she can come up with something."

A soft knock on the door was the only warning the couple had before Queen Kakyoku herself stepped into the room. She was taken aback at the sight before her. "Yaten? Princess Venus? What is going on?"

"Well..." Yaten looked at Mina for a second before sitting up on her bed. "I was... having issues with what happened last night to Seiya, so Mina stayed the night in my room."

Mina suddenly sat up in bed. She spoke quickly, "Kakyoku, Yaten and I are in love and I don't want to leave her after the next nine days, but neither of us can leave out duty as a soldier, so we were wondering if you have any ideas on how we can be together and still protect our princesses."

It took the Queen a few silent moments to grasp what the Earth Soldier had blurted out. Then a smile came to her lips. "Well, it's about time someone broke through that wall arround your heart, Yaten. As for your requst, Princess Venus, I'll see if I can come up with something."

"Thank you." Mina smiled.

"Why did you come to see me, Moms?"

"Star Keeper is wanting your opinion and a few things regarding Seiya's... Health. And I just wanted to tell you that Kakyuu and Kkorian have returned."

"You couldn't send a servant?"

"I don't want anyone else in the palace to know what happened to Seiya just yet. Why? Are you embarassed that I walked in on your love fest?" Kakyoku winked before opening the door. Yaten rolled her eyes while Mina laughed. "Once you're decent, come to Seiya's room. Keeper is there waiting."

"Very well. I'll be there shortly." Yaten answered, pulling the covers off and walking over to her wardrobe. Kakyoku left the room as Yaten browsed her selection of clothing for something to wear.

"Are you mad at me?" Mina asked quietly. Yaten stoped in her search to look at her lover, confused.

"For what?"

"Blurting that out to your mom."

Yaten chuckled and returned to her search for clothing. "No, I'm not mad. I'm glad you did it because I don't think I could have confessed that to Moms."

"Why do you call her 'Moms'?" Mina watched as her Starlight took out a mini skirt and a dark green tank top. She smirked at Mina before she disappeared behind a dressing screen. Mina watched Yaten's shadow as she undressed.

"I call Kakyoku 'Moms' because... Well, because of my past. I had a mom and dad once, even a twin brother and little sister, but they were all... my grandmother, Serena's aunt, murdered them. My mother died protecting me, so I don't want to disrespect her spirit by calling another woman mom." Mina could tell Yaten had a hard time talking of her past. Who wouldn't with a story like that? And Mina suddenly felt bad for asking.

"Sorry."

Yaten stepped out from behind the screen fully dressed. She smiled at Mina and moved to her bedside. "Don't worry about it." Yaten whispered before kissing Mina on the lips.

"You sure?"

Yaten nodded. "I have to go see Seiya and Keeper. I'll be at breakfast soon. I love you."

"I love you, too." Mina whispered as she watched Yaten walk out the door.

------

Serena woke up to the soft sound of whispers. She opened her eyes to look about the room and saw Yaten and Keeper talking to Seiya, who was still in bed. Seiya noticed that she was awake and locked eyes with her. Serena felt a cold chill run down her spine. Something was wrong. Those weren't Seiya's bright, azure eyes. They were hollow and dark; emotionless.

"Kinmoku to Meatball head! Come in!" Yaten exclaimed, waving her hand in front of Serena's eyes. The Moon Princess frowned and finally met Yaten's eyes with her own. "It's about time you paid attention to me."

Serena grabed Yaten's wrist and pulled her out the door and into the hallway before closing the door to Seiya's room. Yaten rubbed her sore wrist and scowled at Serena. "Something is wrong with Seiya. Her eyes aren't right."

Yaten's scowl faded; replaced by curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Her eyes! They're not hers!" Serena exclaimed, pacing the floor. "They were so... cold."

"I'd feel the same way if I was raped, too." Yaten frowned again.

"I don't think it's that. Her eyes would always light up whenever she looked at me, but this time, they didn't even twinkle. There's something wrong!"

"Okay! I believe you! But I still think it's trauma from last night." Yaten sighed and made her way to Seiya's door. "I'll do a psi eval on her for you just to be sure. But you'll owe me."

"What's a ...?"

"Psi eval?" Yaten asked, turning back to Serena. "I'm a Mentat. I can scan people's emotions and surface thoughts and figure out if anything is mentally unstable with them."

"Yes. Please do that for Seiya." Serena said, hugging Yaten briefly.

"Like I said. I will, but you'll owe me." Yaten smirked before entering Seiya's room. Serena didn't follow Yaten. Instead she turned down the hall and sought out Kakyoku.

------

"So, why did you cut your hair so short?" Ami asked as Taiki escorted her to the dining room.

"Well... After we left your planet to rebuild ours, Yaten, Seiya, and I fell into a deep depression. Seiya in particular as she missed a certain Moon Bunny." Taiki chuckled a little. "Yaten missed Mina, though you'll never get her to admit it. And I... well, I was having issues dealing with some things, so I fell into a stage of self destruction; cutting myself and my hair was part of it."

"Are you better?"

"Yaten and Ione' - Star Keeper - seem to think so, but they're keeping me on the happy pills just in case. Personally, I don't want to start doing that shit again, so I'm content with taking a 20 meg pill a day. But enough of that. How are you enjoying Kinmoku?"

"The library yesterday was great. There's so much that I want to learn about your planet and I've only just scraped the surface!"

"How long are you here?" Taiki asked, opening the door to the dining room for Ami.

"Nine more days." Taiki nodded at her answer.

"I can see about getting you into one of the training classes for a little while. That way, you can learn exactly what our new Starlights do."

"I've been meaning to ask you why your system has so many Starlights." Ami sat in the chair next to Taiki just as a few servants brought out breakfast plates.

"They're not all from the Kinmoku System. In fact, a good majority of them are 'Double Agents' meaning they are two Sailors in one package." Taiki explained, but Ami continued to look at him, totally lost. He chuckled and continued. "Take for example, if you became a Starlight, you'd be Sailor Mercury first and Sailor Star Whatever second. If your home system is in danger, you as Sailor Mercury would return to your system other than that, you'd be part of the largest Sailor Team in the Galaxy, going where we need you and protecting other systems. One Starlight on a battle field accounts for, on average, 29 regular soldiers, so we have many requests from foreign dignitaries to come and supervise their planets."

"Wow. That's an impressive record." Said Ami, watching as Raye entered the room and plopped down in a chair. Ami could tell in an instant that something had her friend stressed out. "What's wrong, Raye?"

"None of your buisness." Raye snapped. Ami was taken aback at the tone and looked up to Taiki, worried. The Starlight shrugged.

Ami tried again. "Come on, Raye. You can tell me what's bother-"

"Shut-up! Just leave me alone!" Raye shouted and stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Taiki muttered, looking in the direction the angry Earth Soldier had gone. Ami shrugged and started picking at her food. She sighed, frustrated. Taiki smiled gently and took Ami's hand in her own causing her to look into Taiki's magenta eyes. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

"I hope so." Ami looked in the direction Raye had gone, hoping that she would be okay.

------

Serena stood outside a grand double door with gold and rubies inlaid in the black marble. She could hear angry shouting coming from the room beyond, but it didn't sound like Kakyoku's voice... It was a man's. Ignoring protocal, Serena forced the doors open and entered the Queen's Throne Room. All talk ceased and all eyes fell on her. Kakyoku was sitting on the thone with Kakyuu at her side. The only man in the room was a gray-haired king dressed in dark crimson. He scowled at her.

"I appologise for interupting your conference, but I must speak to Queen Kakyoku about an important matter." Serena made it sound official, scaring herself. Kakyoku smiled slightly.

"Does this matter pertain to the insident from last night?" Kakyuu asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Who is this obnoxious little wench?" The old king shouted, turning back to Kakyoku. Serena's jaw dropped in shock. Kakyoku was pissed.

"How dare you insult Princess Serenity! You, King Fyr, will appologise for what you said here and now, or you will be in the same position as your son!" Kakyoku stood up from her throne as she spoke.

King Fyr turned back to Serena, scowl still firmly on his lips. "So that is the White Moon Princess. What are you doing so far from home?"

Serena watched him as he circled around her. "Were you a vulture in another life?" Fyr sneered at her, causing her to smile sweetly in responce. "You still haven't appologised."

"My kind do not appologise to inferiors."

"Technically, King Fyr, she ranks you. As do my mother and I." Kakyuu stated, a slight venom in her voice.

"She is a woman. Therefore she is inferior, regardless of rank." Serena promptly slapped him, hard. He was about to return the gesture when a razor sharp card whipped past him. Fyr's crimson eyes glared up at Kakyuu, who stood ready to throw another card.

"You will not speak like that in my court!" Kakyoku roared, stepping towards the foreign king. He flinched, ready to retort when Kakyoku continued. "Given the actions of your son last night and your additude today, concider our treaty broken. No longer will we bow to the wishes of the Council that you bribed to force your laws on us. Seiya will not marry your son and you are no longer allowed here. My Soldiers will escort you and your son off-world. Now get out!"

"You can't throw away the treaty like that! You are as bound to it as your daughter!" King Fyr looked ready to strike the queen in his anger, but Kakyoku didn't back down. She continued to approach him, effectively backing him into a corner.

"No! We were unbound when Dentyne raped my daughter. The treaty is void. Now remove yourself from my presence before I call my Sailor Soldiers to forcefull remove you." Kakyoku turned away. Her skirts whipped behind her and struck the king. He growled in responce and was about to attack her when another razor sharp card flew past his ear. He glared at Kakyuu again and turned away, leaving the throne room in a huff.

After the king was well out of earshot, Serena whooped. "Way to tell him off!"

"Oh, that felt good." Kakyoku plopped down on her throne and smiled. Kakyuu wasn't as relieved.

"With every action, there's a reaction. I think we can expect some sort of retaliation from him for breaking the treaty."

"Technically, his son broke the treaty, not us. So if he wants to be pissed off at someone, he should take it out on himself or his son." Kakyoku answered, then turned her attention to Serena. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I think something is wrong with Seiya." Serena replied, moving closer to the queen.

"How so?" Kakyuu asked.

"It's like her light has gone out. Her eyes are dark and cold and this morning when she looked at me, they didn't light up like they always do."

"Are you sure its not just the trauma from last night?" Kakyoku sat forward in her throne.

"That's what Yaten is working on finding out. She's doing a Psi eval on Seiya just to make sure."

"Good. So we'll wait for the results of that test to be certain. But in the mean time, we can discuss other matters." Kakyoku smiled, getting Serena's full attention. "Matters including one of your gaurdians and one of my daughters."

* * *

_AN: Whew! That took a while. Like I said, I had writer's block. But this chapter turned out better than I thought it would. Hey, you know what I just noticed... I haven't put ANY Darien in here. (probably because I don't like the prick.)_

_Anyway, please respond or flame._


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Wow, the customers that are calling in today are either a pain in the ass or grouchy. I already have a headache, so working with them sucks. If it weren't for writing this fanfic, I'd so go home... but I need the money, too. So I'm forced to stay. Anyway, I'm bored so let the story continue!_

_PS. Yeah, I forgot about Lita. I'll make up for it. And you'll find out who Raye is pining for shortly._

_Randomness:_

_Sabertooth Squirrels_

------

**Chapter 9**

"Raye, please tell me why you're so mad at me!" Mina exclaimed, chasing her friend down the hall. Raye spun around in an instant and yelled at Mina.

"You stole him from me!"

"What are you talking about? Who did I steal?"

"Yaten! You stole him!"

The bizzare accusation got Mina angry. "She was never yours to begin with!"

"No, but you knew how I felt about him! And you still stole him away!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Yaten isn't a 'he' anymore! She's a woman and last I checked, you didn't date girls! You're just after Yaten's good looks and idol status!"

"Oh, and you're not?" Raye retorted angrilly. "Or maybe you just want to fuc-"

Mina slapped Raye before she could finish. Raye looked at Mina, shocked and hurt. Before Mina could do anything, Raye slapped her back. This started an all-out brawl between the two. Raye backed off long enough to transform, taking Mina by suprise as she fired her flaming arrow.

"Star Blackhole Crunch!" A large, black orb dispelled the firey arrow. Mina looked over her shoulder as a very angry Star Seer and Sailor Jupiter approached.

"What the hell is going on, you guys?" Jupiter asked, crossing her arms. Mina glanced back at Mars.

"She's accusing me of stupid stuff for stupid reasons."

"No, I'm not!" Mars shouted.

"Enough!" Seer's yell echoed. "Settle this now, or I'll take you before the Queen."

"There is no way to settle it." Mars scowled. "She's a little thief and there's nothing she can do or say to make up for what she stole!"

"I didn't steal anything!" Mina yelled back.

"Whoa. Quiet down, you two!" Jupiter exclaimed. "Let's talk this out without ripping eachother's heads off. Now, Raye, tell us what happ-"

"She stole-"

"I did not steal Yaten from you!" Mina shouted back. "She fell in love with me. There's no way to take that back!"

"Hold on a second!" Lita interupted. "You and Yaten are together?"

"Only for a short while now. And how Raye found that out, I'll never know."

"I saw you two kissing in the garden."

"I can't believe you two are fighting over Lady Healer. Find something else to waste your energy on and let her love whomever she wants." Seer sighed and walked away, leaving the Earth Soldiers to dispute on their own. "You Earthlings are strange creatures."

Jupiter watched Seer go and turned back to her friends. "Now, let's talk about this and get it resolved... Without interupting or killing eachother. Raye, you start."

And so the three spoke in the hall, trying to resolve the misunderstanding.

------

"Really? You want to start a treaty with my system?" Serena was estatic at the idea. Of course the Outer Soldiers may have a fit with the news, but they'll get over it. And with the treaty in place, Earth and Kinmoku can share technology, agriculture, and archetechture. It was going to be perfect.

"Yes. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to make Princess Venus and Yaten the symbol of our treaty." Kakyoku smiled at Serena's confused expression.

"What do you mean make them the symbol of the treaty?"

"They are in love and wish to remain together, so I am hoping that they won't object to being betrothed to eachother." Kakyoku stiffled a laugh as Serena's jaw dropped.

"Yaten fell in love? When did this happen?" Kakyuu asked. She was just as confused as the Moon Princess.

"Just recently."

"And you want to betrothe them? Will they agree to it?" Serena was still in shock at the news.

"They should. They want to be together so badly that they're practically planning on running away together. This would solve their problem."

"Yes, but the only problem I see with it is that we have half the universe between our planets. They won't be able to see eachother."

"No problem. I can make Kakyuu, Healer, Maker, and Fighter ambassadors to your system and they can start rebuilding and repopulating your moon. What do you say?" Kakyoku smiled. Kakyuu nodden in agreement with her mother.

Serena thought for a moment, then smiled. "On one condition. You let me borrow some of your archetecs to build a palace on Earth to mirror yours."

Kakyoku cocked her eyebrow in response. "You are a hard negotiator, Tsukino-hime."

"Thank you." Serena smiled sweetly.

"What do you think, Kakyuu?"

Kakyuu was silent for a moment. "I see no problem with it."

"Then it's settled. You shall have your palace. I shall have my treaty. And two lovers shall have eachother." Kakyoku and Serena shook hands. "I'll have a someone draw up the treaty to make it final."

"Great. Now to break it to my soldiers." Serena smiled.

"I have some news for you." Came another voice. Kakyoku, Kakyuu and Serena all cast thier eyes on the silver-haired Starlight as she entered. They could tell something was wrong.

"What did you discover about Seiya?"

"Nothing good, Moms. As it turns out, Seiya is pregnant, but the switch will have to wait until her uterus is healed a little more." Yaten watched as the queen winced. "And Serena may have been on to something when she said Seiya's eyes weren't right."

"What do you mean, Healer?" Kakyuu asked, stepping towards her adopted sister. Yaten sighed, clearly not wanting to discuss this.

"Her mental paterns have altered... enough to rule out trauma. So, I suspect Dentyne did more than just rape her. But I can't find the source of what's causing the change."

"Maybe we should have you mind rape him and figure out what he did to Seiya. It'd be a good way to get revenge." Kakyuu crossed her arms, clearly unpleased by the results. Yaten shook her head vigorously.

"That's more of a job for Star Seer. I can't force my mind into someone else's just to read their memories. And that's not a good idea for revenge anyway. If it's done wrong, it'll leave him brain damaged or it could kill him."

"For what he did to Seiya, I don't really care." Kakyuu replied with venom.

"Kakyuu! I'm apalled at that response regardless of what Dentyne did to Seiya. I did not raise any of you to be so heartless." Kakyoku scolded her daughter. "And besides, we've exported Dentyne and his father and they are no longer allowed within our system. We will find another way to take care of our delema with Seiya. For now, Healer, Maker, and Seer will keep an eye on her and report back to me."

------

"You've ruined everything!" Fyr shouted, throwing Dentyne across the room. "You just had to go and fuck that little wench!"

"I did it to save her from you, but at least I got the potion into her." Dentyne hissed, picking himself off the floor.

"It doesn't matter! We have to come up with a new plan to take over the Kinmoku system and rid ourselves of that stupid bitch! You, however, will spend the rest of your time in the dungeons. Gaurds!" The old king stormed away from his son and sat on his throne to brood. Four finely dressed soldiers marched into the room. "Get that idiot out of my sight!"

"Please, Father, don't hurt Seiya!" Dentyne called as the gaurds dragged him away. King Fyr threw a bottle full of red liquid at him, but missed. The glass shattered and the liquid burned into the stone floor leaving a lingering odor. Fyr suddenly got an idea.

"Celest! Get in here!" His booming voice echoed in the hollow hall. The seamstress entered the hall, stepped arround the hole in the floor without a glance, and made her way to the throne.

"Yes, my King?"

Fyr pinted to the hole in the floor. "Make more of that potion. You and I will use it against the Queen of Kinmoku and take over her kingdom by force."

------

_Author's Note: okay, so I'm out of random things to say, so if you wanna shout anything out, send me a review. I have tomarrow off, so I'm not going to be able to update in the near future, so I hope this chapter will keep you satisfied til then_

_My Starlights: Griever, Dancer, Raider, Singer, Hexer, Seer, Archer, Sniper, Ranger, Keeper, and Drifter. once I get it up and running, you'll be able to see all 200 names listed on my website._


	10. Chapter 10

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_I have no idea what I want to write in this chapter so, sorry if it comes off as a little... odd. I should continue working on my website, too. But that's hard to do when I work 10 hours a day and have no inet connection at home. I'm ready for a nap._

_PS. YAY! X-MEN 3 IS COMING OUT SOON! I WANT TO SEE!_

_Randomness:_

_Ball go down the hole._

------

**Chapter 10**

"So Raye was accusing you of stealing me from her? What a load of crap." Yaten sighed as she and Mina walked through the palace gardens. Every now and then, the couple would pause to admire the fauna or artwork on display.

"If Lita hadn't shown up with Seer, Raye would have blasted me with her arrow, too." Mina heard Yaten growl beside her and was suddenly afraid to look her in the eye. After a moment of silence between the two, Yaten stopped beside a green house. Mina looked back at her lover to discover her looking away. Mina followed her line of sight to see Star Fighter glaring back at Yaten.

"Seiya, what are you doing? You should be resting." Yaten's hand found it's way to her pocket in search for her star pendant. She gripped it tightly, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. She never had the chance to.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter shot the white hot beam at Yaten, who attempted to block it. Yaten screamed in agony as she was launched off her feet, crashing through a glass panel of the greenhouse.

"Yaten!" Mina shouted, torn between running to her lover and fending off Fighter. She elected to stand her ground, transforming into Sailor Venus. "Fighter, why did you attack her?"

"Stay out of my way!" Fighter roared as she charged Venus. The two engadged in a deadly dance of punches and kicks until Fighter backed off enough to charge her laser attack. Venus barely dodged the beam and watched in awe as it burned its way straight through several trees, toppling a few in its path.

"Venus Love and Beauty! Shock!" Fighter easilly dodged the blast and was prepared to launch her own when Healer jumped out of nowhere, effectively angle-kicking her. Healer backflipped away as Fighter righted herself and prepared to attack.

"Star!"

"Star!"

"Serious!"

"Sensitive!"

"Laser!"

"Inferno!"

Both attacks collided in mid-air, generating a giant ball of energy as both Starlights refused to disipate their attacks and give in to the other. Venus watched from the sidelines, unsure of what to do about Fighter or how to help Healer.

-----

- _A few moments ago..._ -

"I still can't believe you were angry at Mina over Yaten." Lita shook her head as she lead Raye down a hall. She heard her friend mumble, but didn't catch what was said. Lita sighed. "Don't worry, Raye. You'll find someone."

"I don't want to talk about it." Raye muttered, looking away.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Where do you keep disappearing to? We've barely seen you around." Raye finally met eyes with Lita, who blushed.

"I've been with Seer... Learning how to apparate, that's how the Starlights travel across galaxies."

"I forgot that we were supposed to ask about getting lessons for that."

"I'm sure Seer won't mind another student. She's a really good teacher... I learned alot from her in only a few days. And whenever Archer comes in for a lesson, she gets all kinds of goofy. It's been really fun." Lita started laughing. Raye suddenly stopped in her tracks and silenced Lita. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard an explosion." Raye said, wandering away. Lita followed her to an open balcony overlooking the palace gardens. What they saw left them in shock. Fighter and Healer were in a stand-off and looked about ready to kill eachother while Venus looked on in worry. "What is going on here? Why are they fighting?"

"Who cares! We need to seperate them before they kill eachother." Lita took out her transformation pen and called upon the powers of Jupiter. Raye hesitated only a moment before calling on the powers of Mars. Both Earth Soldiers jumped off the balcony and landed gracefully in the gardens below.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars launched her arrow at Healer.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter's sparks shot at Fighter. Both attacks struck each Starlight simotaneously, knocking them off thier feet. The ball of energy their attacks had created imploded, sending a great burst of energy and hot air over the gardens.

Fighter was the first to her feet. She turned and charged the two Earth Soldiers. "Idiots! Who asked you to interfere!"

"What's gotten into you, Fighter?" Jupiter asked, dodging Fighter's onslaught of attacks.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" The perfectly calculated attack barely missed Jupiter and struck Fighter, throwing her to the side. Maker was instantly on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Fighter roared, struggling against Maker's grip.

"Snap out of it, Fighter!" Maker shouted. The only response she got was Fighter spitting in her face before she continued to struggle. Healer finally limped her way over to the fallen Fighter and placed her hands by Fighter's head and closed her eyes. That's when Maker noticed Healer's wound... The last two fingers of her right hand were gone and her blood ran down her leather glove. Maker looked up at her sister in worry. "Healer?"

Maker got no response, but watched as Healer concentrated. Fighter screamed and started struggling even harder. Jupiter and Mars were immedeatly on Fighter, helping Maker hold her down. A soft green aura developed around Healer and Fighter slowly stopped fighting. After several long minutes, Fighter was calmed into a deep sleep. Healer collapsed, exhaused.

"Yaten!" Venus ran over to her lover and cradled her head in her lap. She gasped when she noticed Healer's missing fingers and hugged her tightly, crying.

"Why would Fighter do this?" Jupiter asked, watching as Maker lifted Fighter.

"I'm not sure, but I think Yaten knows." Maker answered. She looked down at Venus as she snuggled into Healer's hair. "Come on. Let's get these two to the infirmary."

-----

Dentyne paced the confines of his small cell. He still couldn't believe what he had done to Seiya. He had just barely gotten her to trust him and he had to go and ruin that trust. But why hadn't he warned her about his father's plans? He couldn't remember much of that night. In fact, the last thing he remembered before waking up in a Kinmoku jail cell was Celest running up to him and a stabbing pain in his back.

"That bitch." Dentyne snarled, realizing what she had done to him. She had used the mind control potion on him. But would she order him to rape Seiya? If so, why? She wanted to help his father take over Kinmoku so it made no sence that she would go and ruin their plans... Or did she have her own agenda?

And what of Seiya? He knew he slipped her the potion, but was she okay? He had to escape and find out. He smiled to himself. "I really did fall in love with her."

"Shut-up in there!" A burly-faced gaurd shouted, coming up to the bars of the cell and pounding on the black iron. Dentyne was quick to act, attacking the guard to knock him unconcious. As he fell to the ground, Dentyne swiped the cell keys from his belt and unlocked the cell door.

"Now to warn Kakyoku." Dentyne disappeared into the shadows of night.

-----

_Author's notes : Yeah, it was short, but it was good. AND JUPITER WAS IN IT! HA! Anyway... My birthday is coming up soon and I don't know what I want... Movie passes would be good... Hmm._

_I'm getting old._


	11. Chapter 11

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Yeah I know what I did to Yaten was cruel and unusual, and I'm sorry. I don't even know why I did it either. How mean is that?_

_:.:.:.screams and runs away from flying, rotten eggs.:.:.:_

_I prefer flames, thank you!_

_:.:.:.sweatdrops as random fan pulls out giant flamethrower.:.:.:_

_Oh, Damn._

_PS. WORK SUCKS! I want to go home! SUGAR HIGH!_

_Randomness:_

_Meet Strips. Hi, Strips!_

------

**Chapter 11**

"What do you mean Fighter attacked Healer?" Kakyoku exclaimed as she entered the infirmary. Maker and Serena kept pace beside her as she made her way to Seiya's room. She was taken aback at the sight of her bound to the bed and immedeately whirled arround to confront Keeper. "Why is she bound to the bed?"

"My apollogise, Queen Kakyoku. I ordered it done because she was thrashing about and we didn't want her to injure herself or any of the staff." Keeper explained, bowing low to her queen. Kakyoku sighed.

"And where is Healer?" Keeper couldn't meet Kakyoku's eyes to respond. Instead, she pointed to a large tank off to one side of the room. Healer was naked and laid out on a platform in a viscous green liquid, oxygen mask in place. Her right hand was propped up and a mechanized claw was scanning over it. Mina was at her side, curled up and naping. Kakyoku looked back at Keeper in shock. "What happened?"

"Durring the fight, Healer's ring and pinky fingers on her right hand were cut off. Palace guards found them in the green house... Apparently they'd been severed when she crashed through the glass pane. And she still continued to fend off Fighter." Keeper explained, walking over to the tank holding Healer. "We're replacing the missing fingers with automail." (You Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there should recognise that one.)

"How long untill that process will be complete?" Serena asked, shaking Mina to wake her. Mina's head shot up and she looked arround hopefully. Her eyes fell on Yaten in the tank and she broke into tears.

"Since Yaten has such a great healing factor, it should only be 24 hours before the fingers are grafted onto her existing skeleton." Keeper knelt beside Mina. The Starlight took hold of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "She'll be fine."

"I'm just scared. What if Fighter attacks her again while she's like this?" Mina burried her face in her hands. Serena hugged her friend as she cried.

"Shh... Mina. It'll be alright. Seiya's not going to attack anyone." Serena rocked Mina back and forth, comforting her.

"Do we know why Fighter attacked Healer in the first place?" Kakyoku asked, turning to Maker.

The Starlight shrugged. "Apparently Healer knew because she did something to Fighter while I had her pinned."

"Kakyoku, could it be a result of what we discussed earlier?" Serena asked, looking up to the Queen. Kakyoku was silent for a moment before turning away and walking to Seiya's side.

"Get Seer in here, now. I want her to do a psi eval on Fighter immedeately."

"I know where she is; I'll get her." Maker said turning to rush out of the room. She paused, seeing the older Starlight in the doorway.

"I am already here." Seer replied, walking towards her queen. She looked down at Fighter for several long minutes before meeting her queen's eyes. "She is fine. Healer entered her mind to lead Fighter back from the darkness that dwells there."

"You mean she may attack again?" Mina asked, looking back at Yaten's unconcious form in worry.

"It's possible because whatever poison made her attack Healer in the first place is still present. I'll see if I can come up with a cure for Fighter. Until then, she will remain in suspended animation. You can unbind her." Seer's liquid voice calmed Mina.

"Please find a cure, Lady Zahana." Kakyoku said with a small bow. "Keep us updated on how things are coming. In the mean time, Mina, Serena, would you please come with me?"

Mina looked back at Yaten, not wanting to leave her side. She met Serena's eyes. Her princess smiled warmly and moved to escort Mina. "I don't want to leave her."

"She'll be fine. She's in good hands here with Keeper." The Starlight nodded at Serena's comment. "Besides, Kakyoku and I have something important to talk to you about."

"Okay." Mina mumbled. She glanced back at Yaten once more before being escorted out of the room.

-----

"What is it now, Captain?" Fyr shouted as he walked into the dimly lit dungeon. He noticed the empty cell that should have held his son. He scowled and threw an energy blast at the guard. A blood curdling scream was the last thing anyone would hear from him. Fyr whipped arround and left the dungeon in a huff. He hurried down several dark and dreary halls until he came across Celest.

She looked up from a leather-bound book as he entered. "So... He escaped."

"How the hell did you know that?" Fyr shouted, slamming his hands on Celest's book. She ignored his tantrum and turned away from him to stir a bubling cauldrin.

"I have my ways." Celest muttered, sniffing the amber liquid. She sighed and continued stiring as she looked back at the old king. "And I think you need to kill your son before he ruins your plans."

"Any thoughts on how?" Fyr asked, crossing his arms. Celest smirked.

"Publicly. For treason." Celest turned away again. She grabbed a strange bottle and emptied it's contentse into the cauldrin.

"He's probably on Kinmoku already. I'd have to kill him there, but the wench isn't allowing me on her planet." Fyr began to pace the room. Celest sighed.

"Use the excuse of hunting him down to arrest him for treason to gain access to Kinmoku. While you're there, you may also be able to take out the Royal Family with this potion." Celest sniffed the potion again.

"What is it that you're brewing anyway?"

"Almaester-Gauss Poison. Makes it look like a combination of flu and heart failure. Leaves no trace after 3 hours." Celest answered, stirring in yet another bottle of strange ingredients. "You can slip it into just about any food or drink as it has no flavor and only a slight smell."

"And how the hell am I going to slip that into the wench's food?"

"Fine. I'll do it. I'm allowed in the kitchens anyway. I'll also take care of your son."

"Then get your ass to Kinmoku!" Fyr shouted, storming out of the room. Celest watched him go and smirked.

"You will join your son soon after."

-----

_Author's Notes: Oooh a cliffy! What's gonna happen next? Not even I know. Yeah, it's short again but I've been distracted recently and I have a lot of writer's block. I'll try to make the next chapters a bit longer._

_I have to go now... almost time to go home from work. Thank the gods!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_WOW! Over 1100 hits! You guys must really like this fic! And thanks to SailorFireStar, Lunadoragon, and Koijima for reviewing._

_I pierced my own ears for my birthday next week. Am I crazy? I think so. So now I have four earrings in each ear and I'm planning on getting two more tattos (the 12 zodiac signs and 12 planetary symbols on my forearms)._

_I'm having issues at home, so that's interfering with my creative energy. I appologize in advance for any crappy writing and/or short chapters._

_Randomness:_

_I'll slap you with the dull side of a pizza!_

------

**Chapter 12**

Mina's jaw dropped in suprise. "You two are starting a treaty with eachother? And you want to betrothe me and Yaten in regards to it? Why?"

"We are starting a treaty because your system is small and isolated. It's to your advantage to have an ally you can depend on in a time of need. And what better planet to have a treaty with than one you know the Royal Family?" Kakyoku smiled and leaned back in her throne. "And we agreed to betrothe you and Yaten because you love eachother and you asked me to find a way for you to remain together."

"What do you think, Mina?" Serena asked, cossing her hands behind her back. Mina was silent for a long moment; too long for Serena's taste. "Is something wrong?"

Mina shook her head. "I can't agree to this arrangement yet. Let me talk it over with Yaten before I answer."

"Spoken like a true leader." Kakyoku replied. She stood up from her throne and placed her hands on Mina's shoulders. "For what it's worth, I look forward to calling you family."

Tears threatened to fall from Mina's cerullean eyes. In an instant, she hugged the queen. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The doors to the throne room slammed open. On instinct, Mina and Serena sunk into fighting stances. Two Starlights entered and threw a young man to the floor before bowing to their queen. "We apollogize for the interruption, Highness. We caught this intruder sneaking into the palace."

"Thank you, Star Lighter, Star Leader." Kakyoku nodded to the leather-clad soldiers as she approached the man. She frowned when she recognised the unrully hair and tanned skin. "What are you doing here, Dentyne?"

"Please, Queen Kakyoku, hear me out!" Dentyne pleaded, remaining on his knees on the marble floor. He met the queen's firey eyes with his own. "I'm here to warn you of immenent danger to your kingdom."

"You have my attention. Explain." Kakyoku waved her Starlights back from their prisoner. Dentyne watched them as they stepped back and stood at ease by the golden doors. He turned his attention back to the queen.

"My father has a plot to take over your kingdom. He threatened the Grand COuncil into forcing their laws on your system therefor betrothing me and Seiya. Father used me to drug Seiya so that she would be more compliant to the wedding. Once we were married, he was going to use his newly obtained posision to assassinate you and your daughters. I managed to thwart his plans for the moment with what I was forced to do to Seiya, but he and Celest are working on a new plan."

"What do you mean by what you were forced to do to Seiya? You raped her! How can there be any force to that?" Serena shouted, stepping towards the kneeling prince.

"Celest injected me with a mind control potion called Lectse. With it, I was forced to... to... rape Seiya. I could see myself doing it to her, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to badly to stop... Oh Gods. Please tell me she's okay." Dentyne looked into the Queen's eyes. She sighed and turned away.

"She's pregnant, but we're going to have her cancel it." Kakyoku herad Dentyne's breath catch. "She attacked and wounded Healer and Seer has discovered an unknown darkness in Seiya's mind. Right now, Seiya is in the hospital wing in suspended animation awaiting a cure."

"I know what the darkness is and how to cure it. It's Lectse, the same potion Celest used against me. The cure is a concentrated mixture of taba root and una petals or you can give it a few hours to run thru her system."

"And just how do you know all this?" Serena crossed her arms, not wanting to trust the man that hurt her friend. She watched as he averted his eyes, suddenly finding the marble floor interesting. He sighed.

"Because I'm the one who gave her the Lectse." He heard the two Starlights behind him growl in response. Both were quickly silenced by Kakyoku. The queen looked down on Dentyne and he was unable to meet her eyes.

"Why should we trust you?" Kakyoku asked. Dentyne looked up at the queen in shock.

"You do have your reasons not to trust me, but... Well... I've fallen for Seiya... and I want to save her and protect her."

"Can you protect her from yourself?" Mina asked quietly, speaking up for the first time since the interuption. Dentyne's crimson eyes met her cerulean orbs. Hope and love resided there, and she saw it. He did love Seiya, but Seiya loved Serena. This was going to get complicated; even more so than the Seiya, Serena, Darien love triangle.

"I swear in the name of the God, Regon, I'd protect Seiya from anything, even if I have to kill myself to prevent harm to her."

"That sounds very noble of you, but so far I'm not impressed." Kakyoku said, walking past the kneeling prince. "Until you can be trusted here, you will have an escort of two Starlights for all hours of the day and night. Your rank of Prince has been hereby suspended until further notice. And you will not see Seiya alone. Are you clear on these conditions?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Dentyne nodded his head in respect. He finally stood and turned to face the queen. "Just a question, Highness. What will you do about my father and Celest?"

"There is no proof of what you say, so I cannot do anything."

"You can get a Mentat to scan my memories. That'll give you some answers, Magesty."

Kakyoku whirrled arround to face him. "You would subjecate yourself to a Mentat scan? You must be desperate to prove your innocence. Very well, I will have Star Seer and Star Hexer perform the scan."

"May I make a request, Your Highness?" Dentyne asked as he bowed to Kakyoku. She raised an eyebrow. "Can I see Seiya?"

The room was silent for a long few minutes. Dentyne silently prayed that Kakyoku would allow a short visit. The queen finally sighed and looked away. "Very well. A short visit, but Lighter and Leader here will escort you."

"Thank you so much, Your Highness. I really appreciate it." Dentyne bowed to the queen again and allowed himself to be escorted out of the room by the two Starlights.

------

Celest made her way to the palace disguised as a kitchen drudge; dirty smock and thin sandals with unrully grey hair and dull eyes. The Starlights gaurding the gate eyed her as she limped into the palace. Once inside, she witnessed, two more Starlights escorting the welp out of the throne room. He was the sole reason for her presence here and he would die soon if she had her way with it... So would that bastard of a father.

She sneered and followed the trio at a distance. They climbed four flights of stairs and turned down a long hall. Celest watched from the shadows as they entered the hospital wing of the Crystal Palace. She snuck up the the frosted glass doors and peered into the room beyond. She saw the two Starlights lead Dentyne into a room and disappear. She scowled and retreated from the door; somehow knowing that there would be frequent visits to that room.

As Celest made her way back downstairs to the kitchen, she passed a pair of young blondes. The girls eyed her suspiciously, but continued on their way without saying anything. Celest turned and watched them go, recognising one of them as the girl who had acompanied Fighter to the gown fitting. What was her name? Celest scoffed and turned away, continuing to the kitchen in a huff.

It was time to set the plan in motion...

-----

Dentyne hesitated in the doorway. She really was beautiful when she slept; a feature he loved her for. He moved to her bedside slowly, as if afraid to wake her. He admired her ebony hair and gentle features. He wanted so badly to touch her, but didn't in fear that he would offend her. Instead he leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Please forgive me. I love you and I never ment you any harm. When you wake up, I'll tell you everything. Please come back to me, Seiya." As much as he wanted to kiss her cheek, he refused himself the pleasure; instead kissing her hand. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I really hope you can find room in your heart to forgive me."

"If she hasn't changed in the year that I haven't seen her, she'll forgive you... in time." Serena said softly, entering the room. Dentyne met her eyes to see the Moon Princess looking lovingly down at Seiya's sleeping form. "She really is a wonderful person with a big heart. It's hard not to love her."

"You sound like you know." Dentyne whispered. Serena sighed and closed her eyes.

"I do. When she was on my planet looking for her princess, she and I became friends and we ended up falling in love with eachother without realizing it." Serena smiled a sad smile and finally met Dentyne's eyes. He looked away.

"So why didn't you persue her?"

"Because my Sailor Soldiers forbade it."

"Why would they do that?"

Serena sighed. "Because of my destiny. They're forcing me to marry... someone just because that's the way they saw it in the future. And that's the way it was in the past."

"That's a stupid reason." Dentyne frowned. "Time isn't a straight shot through life. Picture it as a tree; with each choice or decision you make in life, a new branch begins to grow and it continues to until it finally dies. There's thousands, no billions of possible futures. Don't be limited to just one because your soldiers tell you to."

Serena studied the prince in silence as he stared lovingly down at Seiya. She suddenly realised that he was right. She should be free to make her own choices and love whomever she wanted. Looking back on the matter she came to a conclusion that the love she felt for Darien was false, even forced. But her love for Seiya was true. Serena smiled. "You're right."

------

_Author's note: What is my foul little mind planning? I don't know, but my ears hurt. Excuse me while I dump half a gallon of H2O2 on my holes. LoL - that sounds funny -_

_Told ya this chappie would be longer. Now lets see if I can keep em long._

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Hippopotamonstrosisquipadaleiophobia - the fear of long words... I'd be afraid of that, too! There's more at p h o b i a l i s t . c o m --- am I really that boring? wow. How sad._

_WORK SUCKS! We should get paid for having fun!_

_Here's something absolutely hysterical: they did a bunch of psych evals on lesbians and they discovered that lesbians think a lot alike heterosexual males. (Personally, I always thought that was obvious... Then again, I am lesbian.)_

_Randomness:_

_Cookies on steroids._

------

**Chapter 13**

Lita sat on a wooden stool in the corner stirring a bubbling cauldrin. She watched as Star Seer and Star Hexer wandered about the candle lit room, collecting various herbs and liquids. Every now and then they would toss in a measure of what they collected. Hexer aproached with a small vail of deep red liquid and slowly poured it into the mixture. The bubbling brew hissed and ran clear.

"So what are we mixing here?" Lita asked, holding her nose as the mixture started to smell of rotten eggs. Hexer shrugged.

"I just do as I'm told. Ah, the life of an apprentice." Hexer smiled wryly before turning to face Seer. "Master Seer, what are we brewing?"

The older Starlight never lifted her gaze from the ancient book before her. "This is a potion to cure all ailments called Ausselec. It should pull Fighter from the darkness that's shrowding her mind. I thought Healer would have taught you this by now."

"She started to, but the Grand Council suddenly slammed her with preparing for Lady Fighter's wedding, so my lessons were postponed." Hexer explained, glancing back a Lita before moving towards her Master's teacher. Seer sighed and handed the girl another small vail of liquid, this time clear.

"So your society believes in the aprentice-master learning technique. That's interesting." Lita watched as Hexer poured in the new liquid. The smell changed to something simmular to lavendar, leaving Lita relieved. Seer closed the ancient book with a loud thud casting all attention on her.

"It is done. We need to give the potion three hours to brew before it's usable. Princess Jupiter, will you continue your lessons with Archer today? Hexer and I are needed elsewhere." Seer crossed the room with a heavy lid and placed it firmly on the cauldrin. She then met Lita's eyes with her own.

"No problem. Archer's fun to be arround anyway. Especially if Sniper is in the same room." Lita laughed at an unshared memory. Seer nodded in agreement, knowing all too well about the pranks the two Starlights have done.

"Where are we needed, Master Seer?" Hexer asked, but never got an answer. Instead, Seer ushered her from the room. Lita followed them out the door and watched them dissappear down the hall before going her own way.

------

Ami could barely keep up with Star Acer as she wrote notes for her students to copy. Taiki had placed Ami in the class only yesterday and already she had half a notebook full of notes. She had learned how the fist Starlights - a team of mere ten - had expanded and gained members throughout the mellenia until the team met its current quota of 200. She had also learned why they established the aprentice-master learning system and even how they chose names for themselves. It was such an interesting history that Ami found herself totally enthralled in the lessons.

"Pop quiz! Can anyone recite the Oath of the Starlights?" Acer said, turning to the class. A few hands were in the air. Ami's was not. She hadn't heard it before. Acer pointed to the girl beside Ami. "Xy. What is it?"

The girl stood beside her desk and cleared her throat. "I, Xy Hirigashi, now and forever known as Sailor Star Sweeper, do solemnly swear to uphold the laws stated before me in the constitution and protect my Princess and planetary system until death, so help me God."

"Very well done, Xy. But don't garuntee that your name will be Star Sweeper." Acer turned away from the class again and pulled down a screen with the oath printed on it. "Copy this into your notes. You need to have it memorized before your coronation as a true Starlight."

Ami wasn't going to be a Starlight, but she copied it anyway. She looked up from her finished notes to see Acer looking back at her, eyebrow raised. Ami shrugged causing Acer to smile before turning to the door as it opened. In stepped Princess Kakyuu in all her regalness. Behind her came a tall and very handsome man with long silver hair and bright cyan eyes. (picture Sephiroth from FF7:AC) Acer bowed to both of them as they entered and then turned back to her class.

"Alright everyone! Put everything away and pay attention." Acer was quiet for a moment as the students shuffled to hide their belongings. Then she continued. "This is Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku and Prince Kkorian of Centari Prime. They are here as special guests to explain what is expected of you as Sailor Senshi. Pay attention because there'll be a quiz later."

"Thank you for the introduction, Star Acer." Kakyuu said, her voice liquid and as gentle as a song. She moved to the center of the room and glanced at each student before begining her speech. Ami listened intently.

------

Mina had refused to leave Yaten's side the entire night. As a result, Keeper had prepared a bed for her, but didn't garauntee on any peace through the night. People still had to work and patients came in at all hours. Mina didn't care. She just wanted to be with Yaten. That night, she barely slept as haunting visions swam through her dreams. As the suns rose the next morning, they cast a golden light through the palace windows that refracted into tiny rainbows that mezmerized Mina.

Keeper approached the Princess of Venus on light feet. She cleared her throat, causing the blonde to look up at her. Keeper smiled. "Lady Healer's hand has been regrafted. We are about to drain the Regen Tank."

"Thank goodness." Mina was instantly on her feet. Keeper chuckled and left Mina by the tank. The Love Goddess watched as Keeper went to a control pannel and hit a few buttons before looking at the Regen Tank. Mina's attention turned to the tank just as a loud hiss errupted from it. After a moment of stillness, the thick liquid in the tank began to drain. Once all the liquid was gone, the oxygen mask removed itself and one wall of the tank moved aside for access within. Mina pressed herself against the glass and watched as Yaten's eyes fluttered open. She squinted, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. After a long moment, Yaten's electric green eyes fell on Mina. The Starlight smiled.

"Let's get you comfortable." Keeper said, entering the tank. She helped Yaten sit up and draped a robe over her shoulders to hide her nudity. Yaten allowed Keeper to practically carry her out of the tank, too weak to walk on her own just yet. Once she was free of the tank, Mina rushed to her side and helped Keeper move Yaten to a bed.

Yaten moaned as she suggled into the soft matress. Mina snuggled into the bed with her and held her close. Yaten sighed, content. "I'm glad to see you, too."

"I love you... so much." Mina kissed the back of Yaten's neck, giving the Starlight goosebumps. "I was so scared when I saw you collapse. Don't scare me like that again."

Yaten was silent for a while. "I don't remember anything that happened after Mars shot me."

"You staggered over to Seiya and did something to her before passing out. That's when we discovered that you were missing the last two fingers on your hand." Mina explained, watching as Keeper and an unknown Starlight bussled about the infirmarry. "I have to talk to you about something Kakyoku suggested."

"Hn." Yaten yawned and snuggled closer to Mina.

"Well, she and Serena have decided to start a treaty with eachother. Guess who they want to use to firmment the treaty. Us. They want to betrothe us. Kakyoku said it was an answer to wanting to be together. They're even planning on having you, Taiki, and Seiya stationed on Earth as ambassadors."

"Where is Seiya?" Yaten asked suddenly, turning slightly towards her lover.

Mina frowned. Didn't Yaten care about the betrothal? "She's in another room, resting. Serena stayed with her all night, so she's fine."

Yaten sighed, obviously releaved. She snuggled back into Mina's warmth. "So... We're betrothed?"

"Not quite. I told Kakyoku I'd talk it over with you before we jumped to any conclusions."

"Wise choice." Yaten yawned again. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I'm willing to go thru with it."

"Hn." Yaten was quiet for a minute. She then completely rolled over to face Mina. She smiled sweetly before kissing her lover. "Then... I guess I'm okay with it, too."

Mina was estatic. Yaten had agreed to marry her. She hugged her lover tightly and kissed her passionately, not caring what any onlookers thought. They finally broke the kiss leaving both breathless. After several long minutes of snuggling, Yaten finnaly drifted off to sleep. Mina smiled and carressed her Starlight's cheek before joining her in dreamland.

------

Raye had wandered her way thru the palace all day; bored. She had finally wandered her way up to the infirmary and glanced thru the frosted glass doors. She immedeately wished she hadn't come. She was there just in time to witness a make-out fest between her best friend and the one Raye cherished most. Screw them claiming to be in love! She wanted Yaten! Mina knew that and she still stole the Starlight away! Raye swore under her breath and stormed away. If she had her way with it, she would have her payback... soon.

"Not having a good day either?" an accented drawl interrupted Raye's dark thoughts. Raye whipped arround at the voice to see a very good-looking woman. She had blood red eyes and strait, ebony hair that fell to her middle back. She smirked, revealing a sharp fang.

"I was." Raye retorted. The mysterious woman nodded in understanding. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Mari-Meya de la Vega, better known as Star Archer. I believe we've met before when we were assisting Lady Healer with wedding details."

"I thought you looked familiar." Raye answered with a sigh.

"So what's bothering you?" Mari-Meya raised her hands in defence when Raye glared at her. The Earth Soldier gave in after a silent moment.

"Someone who I thought was my best friend stole something I care very much about."

"I know how that feels. Of course my best friend actually murdered my lover, so you can just imagine how that one ended." Archer was quiet for a moment, leaving Raye feeling sympathetic for the Starlight. "It was three years ago today."

"I'm sorry." The Starlight shrugged in response and turned to leave.

"In the words of Lady Healer, 'Broken friendships are best mended by apollogy or tragedy.' In my case, it took a tragedy to realise just how much Vivian ment to me... And I still love her." Archer walked away.

Raye watched the Starlight go.

------

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this one in. I've been distracted... sleeping and working and sleeping and working gets really monotonous. I'm sick of mandatory overtime. I should try to get internet at home. I'm having withdrawls._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_well I'm back. (YAY!) my essay is done and turned in, so I can stop worrying about that. I hate essays... nothing creative about them. Thanks to Lunadoragon and Roohie for wishing me a happy birthday. I loved my bday cake! It was blue and had dragons all over it. and it was BIG! Mwahahahaha! I think I found a new car, too. $500, it's in good shape, low miles, doesn't hog gas, and for once it isn't blue! (all blue vehicles are cursed for me) it's silver and I want to paint it recee's peanutbutter orange. I'm losing my mind! Even my imaginary friends are telling my that I should get help. (how sad is that?)_

_Anyway, please enjoy the story._

_Randomness:_

_How do you speak brail over the phone?_

------

**Chapter 14**

Serena watched the rythmatic rise and fall of Seiya's chest as she slept. It had been over 36 hours since Seiya had fallen into comatose; a statistic that kept Serena in constant worry. Like Mina, Serena had refused to leave her Starlight's side. It felt wierd admitting her love for Seiya, but Dentyne had changed her thinking. He had been right. She should make her own future and not walk the path expected of her. Of course, telling Darien and the others this would prove difficult. She only hoped Seiya would be there with her when she finally revieled her intentions.

Serena's attention was stolen from the Starlight when the door opened. Keeper and Seer entered and nodded to the Moon Princess. Seer strode to Seiya's side and tapped her forehead before injecting something into her arm. Seer removed the needle and stopped Seiya's blood from flowing before walking away. Serena watched the older Starlight go before turning to confront Keeper.

"What did she just do to Seiya?"

"She gave Lady Fighter an antidote to get her out of comatose and pull her out of the darkness." Keeper answered, adjusting Seiya's blankets and checking a few stats. "I'm not sure how long it'll take to kick in, but please keep an eye on Lady Fighter. Let me know if there are any adverse reactions to the antidote."

"I wasn't going to leave her anyway." Serena whispered, watching Seiya's eyes shift in her sleep. A thought suddenly crossed the Moon Princess's mind and she looked up at the other Starlight. "Where was Dentyne taken?"

"Not sure, but where ever he is, I hope that he's being watched like a hawk." Keeper promtly left the room. All was quiet in the room as the Moon Princess watched Yaten and Mina snuggle. Serena looked lovingly down at Seiya when she moaned. The Starlight's navy eyes fluttered open and she winced at the sudden light. Her eyes finally focussed on Serena and she smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked, stroking Seiya's pale cheek.

"Un... I've felt better." the Starlight mumbled, taking in her surroundings. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the infirmarry. We brought you here after you attacked Healer in the gardens."

"What?" Seiya tried to sit up in bed, but failed. "Why would I attack her? Is she okay?"

"She is now." Serena answered, looking thru the glass at the two lovers beyond. "When you attacked her, she was sent thru the greenhouse and the glass severed her fingers on her right hand."

"Oh, Zahadu-Kitai, forgive me." Seiya sank further into the pillows and held back her tears. "The last thing I remember is Keeper drugging me to sleep after Dentyne..."

"He must have done something to you because Healer and Seer said that they discovered a darkness in you." Serena answered, taking Seiya's hand in her own. "But you're okay now and so is Yaten."

"I'm not entirely okay." Seiya sighed, looking down at her belly. "That bastard took my virginity and got me pregnant. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him..."

"Actually, Seiya, You're probably not going to like this, but Dentyne was drugged with the same stuff and it took over his mind and body. What he did to you... he didn't do it on purpose."

"What?" Seiya finally found the strenght to sit up in bed. She didn't want to hear that the bastard was under mind control when he raped her. "How did he get a dose of the shit?"

"I'm not sure. But I think his father has a main part in this plot. That man is... Terrible."

"How did you meet him?" Seiya asked, her form shimmering. With a flash, she was a he. Seiya stretched and yawned. "Oh I feel so much better."

"You're weird." Serena smiled, kissing his forhead. "I met King Fyr when I went to talk to Kakyoku. He is a sexist pig and a big jerk!."

"You can say that again. So what did you go to Mom for?"

"Kakyoku? Well, I went to her to discuss certain events and she had a marvelous idea. She and I are finalizing a treaty between our systems. She's going to make you, Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu ambassadors on our planet."

A smile crept across Seiya's lips. "That means I get to irritate you everyday."

"You don't irritate me." Serena laughed. She hugged her friend and kissed his cheek causing him to raise an eyebrow. "You irritate Amara."

"You're awfully affectionate all of a sudden. Did you miss me or are you just horny?" Seiya watched as the Moon Princess blushed. He chuckled and took her hand in his, kissing it. She smiled at him before leaning in close to his ear.

"You're sexier as a man." she whispered, blowing lightly in his ear. She watched him shiver and laughed. "Actually, I learned something the other night that got me thinking."

"Really? Maybe you should keep learning; It's turning me on." Seiya laughed as she turned bright red and looked apalled. She playfully slapped his arm. "So, what did you learn?"

"Something that'll change the future." Serena answered with a sigh. "All I have to do now is tell Darien and Amara that I'm not going to create the future that they want and expect. That'll be the hardest thing."

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked. He watched as the Moon Princess struggled with what she was about to say. After a few moments of silence, Serena locked eyes with Seiya.

"I never told you this, but... you never were in a one-sided love. I did... Do love you. When you were on Earth, I pretended that I felt nothing for you because I knew that if I had chosen you over Darien... the future I knew would be destroyed. I was blinded by that future and scared to lose it... and my daughter. Dentyne changed my way of thinking and explained that the future that I was working so hard to achieve was only one of possible millions. I know now, that you are part of my new future...And I want to be with you." Seiya was quiet for a while after Serena finished her explanation. She watched as he contemplated all that she had said and finally smiled.

"I never did stop loving you." Seiya whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Serena's cheek. Serena smiled and hugged Seiya tightly.

------

On the other side of the glass, Dentyne watched; heartbroken. The woman he loved was now a man who loved another woman. That love was returned in full leaving him torn. Dentyne sighed and turned away. The two Starlight guards regarded him uncertanly before following him out of the infirmary.

Maybe his father was right. Women were good for nothing except childbirth and breaking your heart. If only he had listened sooner. He paused by the stairs, a question burning in his mind. Could he win Seiya back? He quickly dismissed the idea. She wouldn't want him... not after he raped her. He sighed again and stepped down.

Should he return to his father's side and help him with his plans for taking over Kinmoku? His father would probably kill him. What of Celest? She would deffinately kill him. What could he do? Outwit his father and try to take over Kinmoku on his own? Nah. His father would challenge and destroy him.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. One Starlight cleared her throat. Dentyne ignored her and continued on his way. Where he was going, he didn't know. He just let his feet carry him away.

What was he going to do?

------

Yaten woke up warm and comfortable, though her hand was a little stiff. She yawned and stretched, causing several joints to crack and realign. Mina groaned beside her making Yaten smile. The Starlight rolled over and took Mina in her arms, holding her close. Yaten's form shifted and she was now a he. Mina snuggled closer to Yaten's warmth and Yaten kissed her neck. Mina giggled and rolled over to face her lover.

"That tickles." Mina whispered, claiming Yaten's lips with her own.

"Want to get something to eat?" As if on queue, Mina's stomache growled. Yaten chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You know me so well." Mina giggled and scrambled out of bed. Yaten cocked an eyebrow at her antics. He winced when she took his hand in an attempt to get him out of bed. "Sorry! I thought it was better."

"It's okay. Just stiff." Yaten answered, flexing his hand to try to loosen the muscles. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

As he rolled out from under the covers, Yaten's electric green eyes focussed on a door. More specifically, the forms beyond the door. Serena and Seiya were in each other's arms almost afraid to let go in case the other would disappear. Yaten focussed all of his sences in their dirrection. He smirked. They loved each other. This would prove interesting. Yaten turned his attention back to Mina.

"I think you should get dressed first." Mina smiled. Yaten suddenly remembered that he was in nothing but a white robe. He blushed causing Mina to laugh. She took his good hand and lead him towards the exit. "Let's get you into some clothes before you publicly humiliate yourself."

"Very funny." Yaten muttered, gladly following Mina out the door.

------

"Learn anything interesting today, Ami?" Taiki asked, as she walked up behind Ami. As usual, she had found a comfortable spot in the library. The Earth Soldier jumped in her seat, startled by the tall brunette. Taiki chuckled and took a seat next to her, taking a note of what she was reading. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Ami replied, marking her page and closing the book. "I learned a lot today. I didn't know you had to swear an oath to become a Starlight."

"Yeah, I always thought that was a stupid idea." Taiki sighed. After a moment of silence, she picked up Ami's book and smiled. "Enjoying my writing?"

Ami blushed. "I'm sorry. I saw it and couldn't resist. It is very good though."

"You don't have to apollogise for reading it. I'm glad you're actually getting the chance to." Taiki replied, setting the book back down. "You know, Seiya has a published trillogy in here somewhere. It's a very good read if you don't mind scifi-fantasy."

"Seiya writes?"

"Oh yeah. After we left your planet, Seiya dove into writing almost constantly. It got kind of annoying really, but the books turned out very well written."

"Maybe I'll look into them then. What did Seiya title this trillogy of hers?"

Taiki smirked. "The Dragons' Gate."

"Sounds ominous and spooky. What is it about?"

"An alien princess has to travel through-out her world reviving these dragon gaurdians to take on her arch enemy and save the planet. She meets some really interesting characters along the way, too."

"Dragons?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Dragons." Taiki smiled. "Seiya's addicted to dragons."

"Wow." Ami laughed. Taiki watched her as she laughed, totally enthralled. Ami noticed this and met Taiki's violet eyes. Taiki blushed and looked away. "Why are you so bashful all of a sudden?"

"You have a pretty laugh." Taiki mumbled, too afraid to look at Ami. The Earth Soldier smiled and pecked Taiki on the cheek before getting to her feet. Taiki watched as she walked further into the library.

-----

_Author's notes: I'm hungry. I need birthday cake! Time to go home. Oooo! It's raining! I want to go outside!_

_I told you I have issues. Maybe I should stop talking to myself... Nah!_

_I shouldn't drink lemonade. It gives me pee-initis._

_anyway please review! I like hearing your opinions._

_PS. In case anyone was wondering... I am currently working on writing said trillogy above. I'm almost done with the first book and I've got the storyline for the second._


	15. Chapter 15

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Good news! I am finally rich enough to get internet at home! That's right, 4megs of dsl are being installed on June 2nd. Now I can be online everywhere! I am totally out of random things to say. If you want to shout something out, feel free to send one in a review or email me at: k a e k i l i a s a i l o r s t a r l i g h t s . c o m_

_Bad news... I have writer's block. REALLY bad writer's block. got any sugestions?_

_PS. I updated my website! (I finally had the time to.) Look for the Starlight list under biographies... and don't forget to read the info on our favorite trio! There's some exclusive info listed there._

_Randomness:_

_What would you do with the front door key to the playboy mansion?_

------

**Chapter 15**

Dentyne paced in the dark of his room. He had to come up with a plan for the near future. His father would surely kill him if he showed his face. Celest was out of the question entirely. She would probably kill his father soon, too. Dentyne felt like he was backed into a corner and had no escape. Kakyoku would be his only hope and he wouldn't turn against her. He sighed and stopped pacing.

Would Seiya take him back? Not likely. Not after what he did to her. And she loved another... He, actually. That reality came as a shock. Seiya was a man and he loved the White Moon Princess. And due to his own stupidity, Dentyne had set the way for them to get together. Why had he told the Moon Princess the true definition of time?

Dentyne sighed again. A thud from the other side of the door caught his attention. He scoffed and moved towards the door, wondering what his Starlights guards wanted now. In an instant, the door burst open and a toxic cloud filled the room. Out of the mist, the deadly sound of metal shlinked as a shadow approached, sword drawn. Dentyne felt no pain as his light died out.

------

Mina and Yaten held hands as they made their way to the dining hall. They had wanted to dine outside, but a storm had gathered. Instead they remained inside, speaking of the things that occured in the year that they were apart. And Mina actually discovered that Yaten had a sence of humor that was never revieled on Earth.

"And we went skinny dipping in the northern lake one night. Oh, that was cold! And Moms caught us sneeking back into the palace and forced us to do our duties the next day when we were all sick."

"That's histerical. I never would have pictured you for a skinny dipper." Mina laughed.

"Admit it, you want to see me naked." Yaten smiled as Mina burst out laughing.

"I woulnd't mind seeing you as a she in a thong." She chucked when he nodded his head. Suddenly, Yaten stopped dead in his tracks. Mina's laughter died and she looked at him in concern. The Starlight's electric green eyes were dulled and distant as if in a trance. He slowly sauntered forward, towards an unknown destination. Mina followed.

Yaten moved like a ghost down one hall and up annother. A scared Mina followed, unsure of what was going on. The duo past Star Hexer in the hall and the young Starlight immedeately followed in hot pursuit.

"What's going on? Why is Yaten doing this?"

"My Master must be picking up on something that we're not aware of yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Mina watched as the young Starlight pointed ahead. Mina looked ahead to discover two Starlights sprawled out on the marble floor, unconcious. A disgusting odor grew stronger as they neared and Yaten broke into a run.

"Maker, Seer, this is Healer. Report to corridor seven now. We've got two Starlights down." Yaten almost shouted into her microphone. In a flash of light, Healer took the place of Yaten. She cautiously entered the room beyond, leaving Mina and Hexer in the hall to deal with the others. Healer emerged a minute later, speachless. She spoke slowly into her microphone again. "Prince Dentyne of Hadarak has been murdered."

A chorus of suprised Starlights could be heard thru the headset. Some where shocked, others angry. Fighter's voice was the last to come thru; soft and confused. "How?"

"Not over the comms." Healer replied quietly. She bent over her fallen comerades and used her power to heal them and bring them to. Just as Lighter and Leader were reviving, Maker, Seer, Seiya and Serena came upon the group.

"What happened?" Seiya asked, kneeling beside Healer.

"I'm not really sure, La- Lord Fighter." Lighter answered, rubbing her head. "We were guarding Dentyne and all of a sudden, this really bad smelling cloud just surrounded us. The next thing I knew, Lady Healer was leaning over me."

Seiya looked from the darkened room to Healer. "What happened?"

"Alguien lo descabezó." Healer answered, watching Seiya's reaction. The other Starlight fell back, in shock. His navy eyes fell on the darkened room. (AN: For those of you who don't speak Spanish, dont worry. I'll translate it shortly.)

"He didn't deserve that... even with what he did." Seiya shook his head. "I have to tell mom."

"You're off duty." Maker stated, sternly. Seiya looked up at his sister. "Stay that way and let us handle this."

Seiya nodded, giving in. "I guess you're right. I do need to get back to health. Maker, you take the reigns on this one. Healer's had enough on her plate."

"Stop giving orders and go lay down!" Healer exclaimed, forcing Seiya to stand before pushing him down the hall. "Serena, make sure he gets some bed rest. And don't let him out of your sight."

"Don't worry. There'll be no unauthorized activity while I'm arround." Serena quickly saluted Healer and turned to escort Seiya away. Healer rolled her eyes and went back to the task at hand.

"Mina, I'm not sure you want to be here for this." Healer met Mina's cerrulean eyes. In a silent message, the blonde understood why.

"Mina, could you do us a favor and find mom and Kakyuu?" Maker asked, placing her hands on Mina's shoulders. Mina only nodded and with one last look at Healer, turned down the hall on her mission.

-------

Mina had tracked the Kinmoku Queen to the throne room. Along the way, she met up with the others of her team. They were all anxious about why the Starlights started acting funny. Mina didn't reveal the information to them. They would find out when she told the Queen.

Finally, she reached the sealed double doors of the throne room. With a breath to calm her, Mina forced the doors open. Thunder crashed as Kakyoku's eyes immedeately fell on her as she approached. The Queen frowned.

"Princess Venus, that is not proper protocal for..."

"Forgive me, Queen Kakyoku. Healer and Maker sent me to you to tell you that Dentyne is dead; murdered." Mina watched as Kakyoku's jaw dropped in shock. Mina's teammates were just as shocked.

"What? How? When?" Kakyoku demanded, moving briskly from her throne to the foreign soldier.

"Healer told me he was... de-decapitated... only a little while ago." Mina looked away, holding back tears at the memory of the silent message Yaten had relayed to her. She had wanted to cry then, but her tears were lost in her mission to find the Queen. Now, they were free to flow. "They're in corridor seven."

Kakyoku rushed out of the throne room, leaving the Earth Soldiers alone in her wake. All was silent. The gathering storm burst.

The tears of Heaven fell.

-----

_Author's note:_ 'Alguien lo descabezó'_ means_ 'somebody decapitated him'

_Yeah, it was short. Sorry about that. Why did I kill Dentyne? I don't know. I just did. Sorry it took me so long to update this one, I was buisy working on my website. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review._


	16. Chapter 16

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Yeah, chapter 15 was a shock. I didn't plan to kill Dentyne, but I did, so HA! I'm bored because my cube mate and good friend isn't here for the upcoming month. (if she's reading this: Hi, TinkerBell!) More than likely, I'll just dive further into this... provided people stop calling in! GRRR! I can't wait to get the internet at home._

_I should get my roomie to read this. Oh, CyberThreat!_

_:.: SPLAT:.:_

_Eww! I hate tomatoes. Oh by the way... there's bad... BAD... language in this one._

_Randomness:_

_Marcus the Carcus_

------

**Chapter 16**

Serena ended up being Seiya's legs on the way to his room. The Starlight had expended all of his strength in the rush to the murder sceen and could barely stand on his own. Serena didn't mind helping him. After all the things he's done for her, it was the least she could do. She had to wonder how Dentyne's death would affect Seiya. Sure, he didn't like the Prince, but then why did Seiya sound so hurt when he found out about the murder?

Serena opened the door to Seiya's room and stumbled over to the bed. Both of them fell onto the matress, happy to be at their destination at last. Serena sighed, feeling so comortable on the soft comforter. She heard Seiya shift and was taken aback when he put his arms arround her waist.

"Stay with me?" He asked, sounding almost asleep. In responce, Serena snuggled closer to his body. He was so warm. Serena sighed, content to just lie there. She had never been comfortable enough to do this with Darien. She felt awkward even being arround him when he had his shirt off. Seiya, god, she's seen him almost naked and actually wanted to. She blushed, realizing what she was thinking.

Sex with Seiya? He was a girl for pete's sake. What was she thinking? How could she fall in love with him? It seemed so wrong to love a woman... Then again, Amara and Michelle are a couple and they love eachother very much and it didn't bother Serena to see them together. But neither of them could switch genders. So, maybe loving Seiya wasn't so bad. Serena just hoped that he didn't get menstral cramps. She couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

"What are you thinking?" Seiya mumbled, half asleep.

"Oh nothing." Serena couldn't keep the laughter from her voice. "Just wondering if you've ever had cramps as a man."

Seiya snorted. "No."

"Didn't think so." Serena smiled. "It was a funny thought though."

"Hn." Seiya yawned. "You're strange."

"I know." Serena rolled over to face Seiya. She kissed his cheek before snuggling closer to his warmth. She heard Seiya sigh in content and soon, both fell asleep.

-------

Several halls away, things weren't as peacefull. In fact, it was pandamonium. The death of Prince Dentyne was the first murder to occur on Kinmoku since the planet was rebuilt. Several Starlights wondered past corridor seven, trying to see some of the goings on. Healer and Hexer kept them at bay, explaining that there was an investigation going on. Lighter and Leader had been led away by Seer. Maker remained in the room with a small team to collect and annalyze evidence. Everyone took note of the strange odor surrounding the hall.

When Kakyoku made an appearence, she ordered all of the Starlights away except those working on the investigation. Only a few off-duty Starlights lingered after that. The Queen slowly entered the room that Dentyne had inhabited. The blood on the floor made her stomach churn and she was thankful that the body had already been removed.

"Any ideas yet, Maker?"

"Nothing yet, mom." Maker answered with a sigh as she stood up. "We think the murderer was a kitchen drudge. The footprints left behind have flour caked onto them. But none of our drudges have this sole pattern, so it could be someone impersonating a drudge." (AN: There's a thought! C.S.I. Kinmoku)

One Starlight suddenly spoke up. "Lady Maker! The other day, an old woman entered the palace as a drudge. We found it odd that she'd be out without carrying any kitchen supplies with her, but we didn't stop her."

"What did she look like?"

"Um..." The Starlight closed her lavendar eyes in concentration. "Unrully grey hair that hid her face. She was short, but taller than Lady Healer. She wore an ugly brown smock and wooden sandals. And I remember she had a bad limp."

"Thank the Gods you have a photographic memory, Drifter." Maker sighed. "Can you repeat that to Healer and have her sketch what you saw?"

"Sure." the Starlight known as Drifter stood up from her task. She left the room in search for Healer.

"Wooden sandals and a limp. That would explain a few things." Maker mumbled, looking arround the room.

"I'm still not sure how you can handle being the the same room that a dead body was in." Kakyoku shook her head, shivering at an unshared thought. Maker hugged her mother.

"You don't think of it that way and you just concentrate on your tasks. But you're right... there is an ominous sensation that something isn't right here." Maker sighed.

"Can you leave long enough to get something to eat?" Kakyoku asked, not wanting to let go of her daughter. Maker gave in.

"I suppose. We're almost done here, anyway. Once we've totally finished, we'll seal the corridor and then I'll come to lunch." Kakyoku kissed Maker's forehead. Maker smiled. "I love you, too, mom."

"Be careful."

"I will. Don't worry." Maker winked and watched as her mother left the room. She sighed, knowing that this murder would affect everyone on the planet in a simmular way. No one was safe until the killer was caught. With that in mind, Maker went back to work.

------

Healer groaned as she sat at the table next to Mina. The blonde was instantly in her arms, hugging her tight. The Starlight sighed and dropped out of her transformation before kissing Mina's forehead.

"It's alright. Everything will be okay." Yaten whispered, not caring that the other Earth Soldiers were watching. The Starlight took note of Raye's glare before turning her attention back to Mina.

"Just hold me." Mina wimpered, not wanting to let go. Yaten complied, happily, and rested her head on top of Mina's.

"So, Dentyne was murdered? Who would kill him?" Lita asked, pushing her food arround her plate. "Seiya wouldn't do it, would he?"

"Seiya has more sence than that and she's got an allibi." Ami answered quietly. "She was in the infirmarry at the time of the... incident."

"Any suspects on the case?" Lita asked, giving up on her food and puting the fork aside. Yaten locked eyes with her and the Starlight shook her head once. "Yeah, I figured you couldn't talk about the case."

"Why are you even here?" Raye asked bitterly.

"To annoy the hell out of you and get something to eat." Yaten smirked coyly. If looks could kill, Raye's glare would have incinerated Yaten.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks." Yaten looked away from Raye, a slight smile playing on her lips. Mina sighed and finally let go of her Starlight. She faced Raye.

"You're still mad at me for loving her?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Raye snapped, crossing her arms.

"Raye, this is rediculous." Yaten snapped back. "I never had feelings for you, so drop it and leave Mina alone!"

"What do you mean you never had feelings for me? Why did you hide in Serena's bathtub with me instead of somewhere else?"

"You think I fell in love with you because we hid in a bathtub together?" Yaten slapped her forehead. "You're such an idiot!"

"Yaten, please don't." Mina whispered, placing a calming hand on her lover's. "Raye, please. Let's put this behind us and get along. I still want to be your friend."

"Forget it!" Raye shouted and stood up from the table. She practically ran from the dining room, almost plowing Kakyoku over in her escape. The Queen watched her go and turned to the group at the table.

"What was that about?" Kakyoku asked as she took her place at the head of the table.

Yaten sighed. "She thinks I'm in love with her because we hid in a bathtub together."

"Oh, really." Kakyoku hid her laughter. "A bathtub?"

"Oh, hush." Yaten stuck her tounge out. Kakyoku returned the jesture, an act that took the Earth Soldiers by suprise.

"You can do that?" Lita asked, a smile on her lips. She could just picture Serena doing that... The Outer Soldiers would get after her for it.

"Yaten is my daughter. I think I can stick my tounge out at her if I want." To prove it, Kakyoku did it again. Yaten returned it with a smile. "Speaking of daughters; Princess Venus, have you made your desicion?"

"Yes, we have." Mina took Yaten's hand in hers and smiled.

"We agree to the rules stated in the treaty." Yaten answered. The Queen's smile broadened.

"Glad to hear it. We'll announce your engagement durring the Independance Festival."

"Engagement?" Ami asked looking from Mina to Yaten and back again. The couple smiled smugly. "You're engaged? How? When?"

"Thirty seconds ago." Yaten answered with a laugh.

"What treaty?" was Lita's reply.

"Princess Serenity and I have decided to start a treaty between our systems. It'll be finalized tomarrow. As part of that treaty, Yaten and Mina have agreed to be the tying bond of our systems. Their marriage will strengthen the treaty." Kakyoku raised a glass of wine to the couple. "Welcome to the Royal Family of Kinmoku, Mina."

-----

_Author's Note: wow! Two chapters in a day? Not bad for having writer's block. Yeah, it was annother short one, but hey, it was good. Now the question remains is... what to write next?_

_Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_:.: bouncing off padded cube walls :.:_

_XMEN 3 IS OUT TODAY! I WANT TO SEE! I WANT TO SEE! I WANT TO SEE!_

_¡X-MEN 3 ESTÁ EN TEATROS HOY¡DESEO VER!_

_:.: stops bouncing and stares innocently at fans. flashes huge smile and continues bouncing :.:_

_P.S. vault works._

_Randomness:_

_A cubicle is just a padded cell without a door. (ain't that the truth...ahem!)_

------

**Chapter 17**

Raye was so angry she didn't care where she went. She just had to get away from them... Away from him. That bastard! Screw him! She'd find a way to get him back for all he's done to her. And what about that slut, Mina? Some friend she is, taking him from her.

"I hope she dies." Raye muttered, finally coming to a stop near the training grounds. With a sigh, she entered the arena and sat down. Serveral Starlights and other Sailor Soldiers were on the grounds sparring. Raye watched them halfheartedly.

"You moping again?" the ebony-haired Starlight known as Archer sat beside her. Ray scoffed and looked away. Archer chuckled and shoved Raye's shoulder playfully. "Come on, you. Let's spar. I'll get your mind off things."

"Just leave me alone." Raye snarled, pulling away from the Starlight. Archer nudged her again and Raye whipped arround, attacking her. The Starlight was too fast and Raye missed. With a growl, Raye lept at the other soldier, but again, missed.

"You'll have to be faster than that to catch me." Archer said, sauntering away. Raye transformed and the Starlgiht turned to face her.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Archer side-stepped the flaming arrow. She pursed her lips and then smirked. The Starlight pulled out an onyx colored bow and knocked an arrow. She hesitated. Mars was furious. "Just shoot me!"

"Well, since you put it that way..." Archer loosed the arrow. With a resounding crack, Mars stumbled backwards. Archer burst into laughter. "You look like a unicorn that way."

Mars looked up to discover the arrow was lodged in the crystal of her tiara. She did look like a unicorn. With that thought, Mars couldn't help but let a laugh escape. "I can't beleive you really shot me."

Archer shrugged. "You told me to."

"True." Mars removed her tiara and unlodged the arrow. The cracked ruby mended itself and Mars replaced her tiara.

"Are you two done goofing arround up there?" Another Starlight shouted from the sands.

"Sorry, Nexxa!" Archer waved in appology. She dropped out of her transformation and sighed, before looking at Mars again. "Star Sniper. She's a hoot."

Mars watched as Mari-Meya took a seat. With a flash, Raye's Sailor Suit disappeared. She sat beside the Starlight. "I feel better."

"I knew you would." Mari-Meya smiled. "Nothing like trying to blast the hell out of someone to put you in the right mood. Do you want to talk about what was bothering you?"

Raye was quiet for a long moment. She sighed and finally decided to let the Starlight in. "I thought Yat- Star Healer, liked me. Boy did I have it wrong."

"It's difficult to tell with Lady Healer. That sawed-off little shit can say one thing and mean annother." Raye chuckled at Mari-Meya's flamboyance.

"Anyway... I got mad at my friend for being in love with Yat- Star Healer." Raye sighed. "I'm still mad about it."

"Maybe you and Yaten weren't ment for eachother. Just let it go. There's plenty of other fish in the sea." Mari-Meya winked. "Everything can always get better given the time. You'll see."

Raye let the Starlight's words sink in. After a long, comfortable silence, Raye smiled. "Thanks, Mari-Meya."

-----

Celest couldn't beleive that the old king had followed her to Kinmoku and demanded proof that his own son had been killed. She was fed up with serving the senile bastard, but knew she had to bide her time. Her strike against him and Kinmoku would happen simmotaneously. It was better that way.

Celest ducked into an abandoned hut, knowing already that the bastard king was inside. She tossed a burlap bag into the king's lap. She smirked when he squirmed at the blood leaking onto his lap. "There is your son's head. Proof that he's dead."

The old king looked up at her and frowned. "That tone in your voice, is that treason?"

"No, My King." Celest bowed. Secretly, she swore.

"Then why do you use that tone?"

"Honestly, Your Magesty, I'm upset that you do not trust me to kill your son without requiring proof that it has been done."

The king sneered. "Get over it! You are my servant and I will command you as I see fit!"

"I understand." Celest bowed again.

"I don't think you do." Fyr retorted. "Strip."

Celest looked up at him in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"I gave you an order to disrobe. Now strip!"

Celest stood to her full height. "No."

"Insolent wench!" Fyr lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. He tore at her clothes, exposing her brests. In an instant, his world errupted in pain. He rolled off her, grabbing his side. Celest got to her feet, holding the bloody dagger out at him.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Celest charged and felt the dagger sink deep into the old king's heart. In her anger, she continued to stab him over and over. She screamed in rage.

-----

_Author's note: Where the hell did that come from?_


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets and Lies 

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_SUGAR HIGH! I just drank 2 and a half bottles of vault and boy am I wired!_

_¡Azúcar¡Azúcar¡Azúcar¡Azúcar¡Azúcar¡Azúcar¡Azúcar¡Azúcar¡cerveza!  
Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!_

_damn stupid people! arg! Burst into water! How the hell is dsl supposed to work when they got the modem connected to the computer tower instead of the jack? And they keep calling! Gah! Can I go home now?_

_Randomness:_

_I'm all out. email me to shout something out k a e k i l i a s a i l o r s t a r l i g h t s . c o m_

_P.S. me and sugar don't mix ;D and I suck at writing hentai._

------

**Chapter 18**

(_AN: oooh I had a thought - it hurt - prepare for a REALLY big twist MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!)

Celest sat in the dark, sobbing. King Fyr's lifeless body laid before her, smothered in blood. She kicked the corpse and muttered words of hate in an unknown language. Her well laid plans for revenge were destroyed along with that bastard. Now what was she going to do?

As she brooded in the abandoned hut, a thought came to her. She had heard whispers of a pair of Sailor Sodiers even more powerful than Shadow Galaxia. If she could find them; persuade them to help her, her dreams of revenge may be realized even sooner. Celest finally stood and fixed her tunic to cover her nudity. In a flash of light, she was gone.

-------

Ami stood on one of the balconies over-looking the royal gardens. She was as at peace as the gardens durring this hour of dusk. But she knew the rest of the palace was still reeling from the murder earlier today. She never would have thought that alien worlds had such violent crimes as Earth. She sighed.

"Out in the gardens, huh?" Taiki's voice spoke up. Ami jumped and whirled arround on instinct. Taiki raised an eyebrow in responce. She chuckled when Ami blushed and turned away. The Starlight took a spot on the railing next to her. "It's nice out tonight. The rain helped."

"Taiki, do you think Raye will ever forgive Mina?" The Starlight was taken aback at the sudden question.

"Like Yaten always says, 'Broken friendships are mended by apollogy or tragedy.' So... Stuff them in a room together and don't let them out until they apollogise to eachother. Or you can put a scratch-n-sniff at the bottom of a pool and tell Mina to go smell it." Taiki smiled. Ami rolled her eyes and playfully shoved the Starlight.

"Very funny."

"Think she'll fall for it?"

Ami was silent for a moment. She finally shook her head. "Probably not."

"I'll have to find annother way, then." Taiki laughed. Ami stuck her tounge out at her.

"Be nice. Why would you want to kill her?"

"Kill her? Nah. Just odd ways to smell scratch-n-sniffs."

"You've gotten strange in a year."

"I learned how to have fun." Taiki corrected. "Speaking of wich, are you enjoying your class?"

"Acer is a pain to keep up with. I don't know how Xy and the rest keep up with her!" (_AN: that's funny. ace... pain... get it? ace bandage... pain? HA! i'm sorry, back to reading_...)

"You should have had my teacher... Sailor Star Fighter the 6th." Ami's jaw dropped causing Taiki to laugh. "That's right, Seiya isn't the first Star Fighter. She's the seventh. Lady Nadia, Star Fighter the 6th, chose Seiya to take her place. Seiya was orriginally Star Griever."

"Wow. What was Star Griever's orriginal name?"

"Shazza." Taiki deadpanned. Ami scowled at her. The Starlight burst out laughing. "No, seriously. Griever wasn't a Starlight until after Seiya became Fighter. Griever was her first and only name."

"So how many Starlights are you planning on recruiting?" Ami asked, looking out to the garden. Taiki was quiet for a long time, so Ami turned to her. The Starlight was looking beyond the palace walls. Ami tried to follow her line of sight, but couldn't quite figure out what she was looking for. "Taiki?"

"There was a teleportation flash over there. So far, no one has come out. I'm assuming that no Starlight would jump from an abandoned storage hut." Taiki touched her earring and her microphone appeared. "Healer, Seer, this is Maker. Get somebody to the farmlands now. I just saw a teleportation flash in an abandoned hut. Something's up."

After a moment of silence, a crackle came thru. It was Healer. "Ten-four."

"Copy that." Seer's responce was a breath later.

"Sorry, Ami. Back to work for me." Without realizing it, Taiki kissed Ami's cheek. She transformed as she ran off. Ami blushed and touched her cheek where Taiki's lips had just been.

"Oh my god." Ami whispered to herself, staring down the hall Maker had disappeared. She smiled.

-------

"You were right to suspect something." Seer said as Maker ran up. "King Fyr just joined his son in hell."

"Annother murder?" Maker was speachless. Two murders in one day? "We have to get that killer."

"Do you think it's a Sailor Soldier?" Healer asked, coming out of the hut.

"How do you figure that?" Seer asked, crossing her arms.

"Maker said she saw a teleportation flash. The only people I know who can teleport are Sailor Soldiers."

"You do have a point." Maker cupped her chin in her hand, thinking. "A grey-haired woman with a bad limp and a Sailor Soldier. What are we dealing with?"

"It's possible that these deaths are cause by the same source. A Senshi could be helping the limping woman." Seer argued.

"Anything is possible." Healer pointed out. "Lets get a team here to block this area off."

-------

_Author's note: I just got a review from Saior Fire Star asking for some sex. Honestly, the last time I put a hentai on (titled 'Roses Sweetened by the Light of Shadows'), that damn bot "banished" me. I'm a little hesitant to do it now. What do you guys think I should do?_

_Yeah annother short one. I ran out of time to write tonight and it's time to go home. Just thought I'd get this in before I left. How'd you like my Ami+Taiki fluff?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Don't you just hate it when you think of something good write in your story just as you're about to fall asleep and you don't get up to write it down because you're too tired so when morning comes you have no idea what you wanted to write? (That's one hell of a run-on sentence...)_

_Anyway..._

_:.: cough :.:_

_I am now on a personal quest to make a hentai scene that's longer than kaelien's Chapter 20 of Dirty Little Secret. ha.ha.ha. What was the word count on that chapter, anyway? one...two... three... four... five... Oh forget it! I'll have to tell you later. I don't have a word counter..._

_WORK SUCKS!_

_oh look at that, we have a tornado watch. cool. Can I go outside?_

_Randomness: (This one's from my dad)_

_Don't hold your farts in. They'll travel up your spine and into your brain and that's where all the shitty ideas come from._

_(Do I make you guys laugh?)_

------

**Chapter 19**

_(HA! I remembered what I wanted to write!)_

Celest couldn't believe her luck. She had found them and tracked them to an ancient part of the universe where no life remained. It was a dark and lifeless world littered with bones centuries old. A jagged, bareley standing castle is where she would find them... The Immortal Twins.

Celest carefully made her way across the cracked and rocky terrain. Lightning struck nearby, making her jump. Why was she so uneasy? She should be happy. With the Twins' help she could have her revenge at last. She blamed her unease on the barren world. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, she made her way into the castle.

Even more bones littered the ancient stone floor. Weapons and treasure were scattered everywhere. Armored skeletons blocked many doorways and Celest had to step over them to pass. It was almost as if this world had met it's fate in an instant. Could this be an example of the Twins' power?

Celest wandered the ruins of the castle for a time. She finally came to an ancient set of metal doors. She held her breath as she shoved the heavy doors open. She was greated by shadows. She bravely ventured into the darkness. The thick air stank of blood and death; an overwhelming smell that forced Celest to stop.

"What happened here?" Her whisper reverberated off the barren walls.

"Who are you that trespasses here?" A voice boomed from the shadows. Celest spun arround, looking for the source.

"I am called Celest."

"And what is it you seek?" A second voice, like venom, spat at her.

"Revenge." The voices laughed at her responce and retreated into the darkness. Celest growled. "Do you not believe me? I dared to travel the outskirts of the universe to find you and you laugh at my request? Are you the legendary Sailor Soldiers or just cowards afraid to show your faces?"

A dim light errupted from behind Celest. She turned in an instant, ready to defend herself if needed. Two sets of steep stairs lead into the shadows. Celest's eyes followed them up where she could barely make out the two Sailor Soldiers. Their eyes glowed as they looked down on her; one set red, the other green.

"You know not what you seek, Sailor Celestia." the venomous green-eyed soldier hissed at her.

"How do you know who I am?" Celest shouted, angry that the two didn't take her seriously.

The twins chuckled. "You underestimate us." The red eyed twin replied.

"You came all the way here for revenge. Why?" said the other.

"Kakyoku didn't send us help when my world needed it most. I was forced to watch as my home was destroyed. Then I was made to serve that bastard, King Fyr for the last seventeen years of my life." Celest looked away from the twins as she spoke. She held back tears as she continued. "A Sailor Soldier isn't supposed to be a sex slave to a foreign king."

"Ah, but the king you speak of is dead. Your revenge is fufilled." The green-eyed twin stated.

"After all, it was he who destroyed your planet to begin with." Added the other.

"No! My hatred lies with Kakyoku and her daughters! They didn't help and they should have. My world would still be alive if only they had sent help!"

"So you want to claim Kinmoku as your own, is that it?" The red-eyed twin stood up, light glinting off her dark armor as she moved. Celest tensed up as the soldier moved towards her.

"And you want our help to do it, right?" The green-eyed twin mumbled. She, too, stood up from her throne and made her way down the stairs.

"That is why I sought you out." Celest answered, glad that her voice remained calm in her unease.

"How will you repay us?" The red-eyed twin asked as she stopped at the base of her stairs. Celest swallowed the lump in her throat. She hadn't expected them to demand payment and she was unprepared.

"What is it you require?"

"Something valuable." Replied the green-eyed twin, joining the other at the bottom of the stairs.

"Slaves? Treasure? Anything in particular?" Celest asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The twins scowled.

"Look arround you." Hissed the green-eyed soldier.

"We have no need for such things."

Celest was silent, thinking. An evil smirk spread on her lips. "How about another planetary system to call all your own?"

The twins looked at eachother, then back at her. "Which one?" They asked simotaneously.

"Earth's."

------

Lita woke up with a start. She looked at the clock beside her to discover it was the middle of the night. Something was happening and she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was growing. She threw the covers off and pulled on a robe before venturing into the hallway. She nodded to Yaten and Mina as they ducked into the Starlight's room. With a sigh, the Princess of Jupiter ventured down the hall.

She sought out the one woman she could always turn to in a crisis; Serena. Lita knocked on her princess's door and waited. When she got no answer, Lita cracked the door and looked into the room. Though it was dark, Lita could see that it wasn't inhabited tonight. She sighed and closed the door. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Sorry." Seer whispered as Lita whipped arround. The Earth Soldier put a hand over her heart and willed it to calm. "Why are you snooping in Tsukino-hime's room?"

"I was kinda hoping I could talk to her."

Seer was silent for a minute, concentrating. She smiled. "She's in Lord Fighter's quaters. Both are asleep. What did you need to talk to her about?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel like something is happening or will happen."

Seer's brow furrowed. "I don't feel anything out of the ordinary and my mirror hasn't shown me anything."

"Your mirror?"

"The Oracle Mirror." Seer smiled. "Yes, it's simmular to Neptune's but mine is quite a bit stronger and it's built on a staff. If something was going to happen, it would show me."

"And you haven't seen anything from it?"

"No, Princess Jupiter. I haven't. You can ask Healer if she sences anything, but I'd wait for morning. It's late." Seer smirked, holding back a secret she wasn't about to share. Lita raised an eyebrow in responce then shook her head.

"On that note, I think I'll try to go back to sleep."

"Good idea." Seer nodded and then walked away. Lita eyed Yaten's door suspiciously as she made her way back to her room. With a sigh, the Jovian Princess sunk into the comfortable matress and tried to put her mind at ease.

------

_Author's note: I doomed us all! Waaah!_

_I have Taiki's birthday off. (for you non-taiki fans out there, that's May 30th). I'm going to throw a party for him and eat lots of cake._

_I have issues._

_YAY! I GET TO SEE X3 TOMARROW! I'm so happy! I can't wait!_

_On june second, my 4megs of dsl are being installed so I get to have even more fun! I just got this really cool web page builder program for my laptop, so my website's going to change ALOT in the near future. Who knows I might even finish it..._** :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_7943. That's how many words are in kaelien's hentai scene of chapter 20 (Not counting author's notes). I have been averaging about 2000 words each chapter. Do you guys think I can write a hentai longer than Kaelien's? Well, we're going to find out._

_My review for X-MEN 3: (contains spoilers)_

_From all the previews and playing the "Official" Game I thought the movie would kick some serious ass, right? Boy was I wrong! The movie left me so disappointed it just sucked! They didn't have Nightcrawler of Gambit (my favorite Xmen). Angel had a total screen time of about seven minutes and I was looking forward to seeing him in action. They didn't explain how Beast got to be the Secretary of Mutant Affairs, how the bad guys found the kid to create the "CURE" for the Mutant X gene, or even how the mutants started getting accepted in the world. They turned Mystique, Rogue and various other mutants human. And the worst part of all, they KILLED Xavier, Cyclops, and Phoenix! I'm sorry, but you don't go killing off major characters like that even if they are planning to make a fourth one (I'm sure it's in the planning given the ending of X3 leaves it wide open). There are a few good parts of action and comedy in the movie, but I'd rather have watched porn. Let somebody with some real talent make the movie next time!_

_All in all, I'd give "X-MEN 3: The Last Stand" a rating of 2 out of 5. ( Yahoo only gave it a 1.5 out of 5)_

_Randomness:_

_Fire roasted twinkies!_

------

**Chapter 20**

_**:. ¡ HENTAI WARNING: This chapter is intended for mature audiences only. Do not read if you are under the legal age :. :**_

Healer sighed as she closed her door and turned the lock. She hadn't expected anyone to be in the halls at this hour, especially the Jovian Princess, Lita. What was she doing wandering the halls anyway? And why was Star Seer with her? Come to think of it, those two had been together a lot while the Earth Soldiers were here. She wondered what they were up to. All thought ceased when she felt two arms wrap tightly arround her waist. A smile graced the Starlight's lips as she leaned into her lover's embrace. She placed her hands on Mina's and let a pleased sigh escape her.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Mina asked, kissing Healer's neck just beow the ear lobe. This made the little Starlight shiver. Mina smiled at the reaction. When Healer did not reply to her inquiry, Mina repeated the gesture. Again, Healer shivered and finally turned to face her lover.

She smiled a sly smile that made Mina wonder. Healer kissed the Goddess of Love full on the lips before dropping out of her transformation. "Do you have any idea how much kissing me there turns me on?"

"Then I guess I'll have to keep doing it." Mina whispered and smiled at Yaten lovingly. She followed up on her promise, leaving a butterfly kiss under Yaten's ear. She earned a pleasured moan from the Starlight which effectively turned her on, too. Mina moved her kiss a little lower on Yaten's neck, leaving a little bite that would remain visible tomarrow. Mina moved to the other side of Yaten's neck and left a simmular mark there.

"Oh, Mina. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Yaten moaned, and moved her hands up to her lover's shoulders. Mina chuckled at the Starlight's pleasured moans and continued to kiss her. Yaten's hand left Mina's shoulder and began to fondle Mina's breast thrugh the fabric of her shirt. Mina moaned her pleasure and claimed Yaten's lips with her own. The kiss turned heated and thier tongues intertwined, fighting eachother for entrance into the other's mouth. Mina leaned into Yaten causing the Starlight to fall backwards, creating a resounding thud on the door. Yaten broke the kiss to laugh and catch her breath.

"What's so funny, My love?" Mina whispered in her lover's ear. Yaten shivered as the hot breath washed over her ear.

"I hope nobody heard that." Yaten smiled, kissing Mina. The Love Goddess had to agree. If Lita was still in the hall and she heard them fall into the door, Mina was sure that she'd hear about it the next day and long after. Especially if Raye found out. The thought of what Raye would do to her or Yaten terrified Mina for some reason.

"Maybe we should move to your bed?" Mina suggested, kissing Yaten before moving away. The Starlight watched as her lover walked away. When the blonde got to the bed, she flopped down on the dark green comforter and lounged sexily, waiting for Yaten to join her. Yaten smiled and moved over to her bed. She fell onto the matress, pinning Mina with her weight and kissing her. Mina smiled up at her lover and moved her hands to the Starlight's shoulders. The blonde pushed Yaten's shirt straps down, revieling her bare shoulders. Mina leaned up and kissed Yaten's shoulders, biting down slightly to leave another mark.

"Mina, how far do you want to take this?" Yaten asked, looking deep into Mina's cerrulean eyes as she moved away from her shoulder. Mina smiled up at Yaten.

"How far are you willing to go?" Mina watched as Yaten bit her bottom lip. "Are you nervous about making love?"

"I am still a virgin, you know. I've never done this before. I've never been in love before." Yaten admitted, blushing slightly. Mina smiled warmly up at her lover and gave her annother deep kiss.

"I'm a virgin, too. But I want it to be taken by you, the one I love." Mina whispered, kissing Yaten's cheek. "If you're uncomfortable with it, we can stop. I won't hate you for it. I'll wait for you to be ready."

Yaten smiled and kissed Mina passionately. She then whispered in here ear the three little words that every woman loves to hear. "I love you." (AN: "I have money" works too. ;)

"I love you, too." Mina whispered back. She gasped when Yaten suddenly kissed her neck. She felt the Starlight's teeth sink into her flesh and knew that there would be a mark there later. "So, does that mean you want to continue?"

"I'm brave enough to try anything with you." Yaten whispered with a smile. Mina smiled back and wrapped her legs arround Yaten's. With minimal force, Mina rolled her lover onto her back so that she was on top. Yaten's eyes flashed with electricity and Mina claimed her lips with her own. Yaten let out a moan to show her pleasure. She felt Mina's hands roam her body, stopping at her breasts to fondle them thru the thin fabric of her shirt. Mina slowly pulled Yaten's shirt down, below her breasts, and continued to carress the soft flesh. Yaten gasped as her lover rolled her hard nipple between her index finger and thumb. Mina kissed her again before moving her other hand slowly lower on Yaten's body. The Starlight gripped Mina's shoulder tightly as she moved over a certain spot with her fingers. Mina did it again causing the silver haired Starlight to buck.

"Does that feel good?" Mina whispered, huskilly. Yaten looked up at her with such lust that Mina needed no further answer. Mina smiled and lowered her head to Yaten's breast. The Starlight moaned as her lover's tounge brushed over her hard nipple. Mina then took the entire nipple into her mouth and sucked.

"Oh Gods!" Yaten thrashed her head about on the dark green comforter. Mina was driving her wild and Yaten wanted more. The hand between her legs finally moved past the clothing barrier and snaked its way into her panties. Yaten moaned in pure pleasure as Mina's fingers moved over her hard clit over and over. "Oh, don't stop!"

Mina complied by inserting a finger into Yaten's wetness. The Starlight called out as she pumped in and out of her. Mina left Yaten's breast to look up at her lover in her state of pure rapture. Mina chuckled and leaned in to kiss the silver haired Starlight. After the breif kiss, Mina leaned close to her lover's ear and whispered ever so gently. "I want to see you naked."

"Then take it off. Take all of it off and love me." Yaten took Mina's lips in her own, relaying her want and passion. Mina chuckled and moved away from Yaten. She pulled her own shirt off ever so slowly. She then undid the clasp on her bra and removed it, freeing her breasts with a slight bounce. Mina then rested her hands on Yaten's hips. She slowly pulled the black skirt down revealing a cute, lime green thong.

Mina couldn't help but smile. "I always pictured you as the type of woman that would wear thongs."

"You like it? It's a scratch and sniff and it smells like limes." Yaten and Mina both laughed at that before the thong was removed and tossed aside. Yaten sat up to remove her shirt. She tossed it aside before reaching over to Mina's waist to undo the button and zipper of her shorts. Mina let Yaten help her out of the garment before forcing her on her back again. Mina then resumed her task of pleasuring her lover. She inserted the finger again and went back to sucking on the Starlight's breast. "Oh Gods, Mina! Oh! Don't stop!"

"You like that, huh?" Mina whispered with a smile. With out skipping a beat, the Goddess of Love inserted another finger into her lover, making the Starlight call out to her again. Mina's mouth left the hard nipple. She left a trail of wet kisses down the Starlight's sculpted abs and finally came to her destination. She blew on the firey red skin causing her lover to call out. She smiled and took her lover's nub into her mouth, sucking lovingly. Yaten cried out in pure passion yet again. Mina continued her assault on Yaten's womanhood, loving the sounds the Starlight made with each thrust of her fingers. As Mina continued to suck on the clit, she could tell her lover was close to reaching her orgasm. It didn't suprise her that it happened so quickly. After all, they were both new to this experience, but she wanted more. She suddenly stopped her menstrations, leaving Yaten visibly frustrated. Mina chuckled a little at her expression and moved her body to lie between Yaten's legs. Electricty shot thru her body as their hard nipples touched eachother. Yaten looked at her confused. Mina smiled and began to grind her hips on Yaten's thus rubbing their nipples together. "Oh, yes. That feels so good."

Yaten spread her legs further apart causing Mina to sink further between them. Their clits met and sent sparks thru both of their bodies. In that electric moment, both women cried out in mad passion. Mina sat up and pulled Yaten's leg with her, proping it up on her shoulder. The Love Goddess bounced up and down on her knees, rubbing their clits together harder and faster. In that moment, Yaten didn't care if anyone heard them. She cried out her passion and love. "Oh, Mina! I love you!"

Mina grunted before calling out her own love and continued to grind her clit on her lover's. She leaned forward enough to grasp Yaten's breast. She began to manipulate the rock hard nipple that adorned it and she did the same to her own. She knew she was close to coming and only hoped Yaten would come with her. In an instant, her head was thrown back and her world went white. After what felt like forever, she came down from her high and she collapsed on Yaten. She noticed that the Starlight was coming down from her own orgasm and was glad that they could come together on the first time. They spent a quiet few minutes like that, just resting and holding eachother close. Yaten sighed happily and moved to kiss Mina's forehead. "That felt great."

"You can say that again. I feel all warm and fuzzy. I didn't know sex could be so much fun." Yaten laughed at Mina's responce and hugged her tighter. Mina finally gathered the strength to prop herself up on her elbow. She looked down at her silver haired lover and smiled. "I want to try that again."

Yaten cocked an eyebrow at her in response. "Don't you ever run out of energy?"

"Not when it comes to loving you." Mina answered leaning in and rubbing her nose on Yaten's. In an instant her world was flipped over. Yaten was on top of Mina and strattling her hips. She smiled down smugly and kissed her lover passionately. Mina forced her tounge into Yaten's mouth, loving the taste as she battled with her lover's tounge. When they broke the kiss, Mina asked. "So, what are your evil plans for me?"

Yaten smiled evilly. "I guess I'm going to have to break you of all of that energy."

"Oooh. I like the sound of that." Mina whispered, licking her lips.

"Good. Now you'll be at my mercy." With that, the silver haired Starlight leaned down and took Mina's nipple in her mouth. Yaten smiled at Mina's gasp when her teeth scraped across the pink flesh. With out hesitation, Yaten's hand moved to the other nipple and began to pinch and roll it between her fingers. The blonde Goddess of Love moaned in pleasure. The Starlight's other hand came up to tease her own nipple, rolling and pinching it in synch with her menstrations on Mina's. It felt so good, Mina didn't want her to stop, but the Starlight did.

"Why did you stop, my Love?" Mina asked, leaning up on her elbows after a moment. She watched as Yaten dug thru the drawer by her bed and pulled something out. She flashed a smile to her lover and forced her on her back again. Yaten kissed her passionately before retreating southward. Mina heard a low buzz and her world exploded with pleasure. Mina cried out to her lover, demanding that she never stop. The Goddess of Love looked down at herself as Yaten continued to pump the vibrator in an out of her wetness. The Starlight smiled smugly before lowering her lips to her lover's clit. Mina screamed in mad passion and instantly moved her hands to hold her lover there. "Oh! Yes! Oh, Yaten! Don't stop! Never stop!"

Mina's breath caught and her head jerked back, reaching her second orgasm. It seemed like forever before she came down from that cloud. After a moment of catching her lost breath, the blonde Goddess looked down at her lover. Yaten smiled coyly up at her and turned the virbrator off. "Well, that was interesting." Yaten whispered, licking her lips.

"We have got to do that agian, sometime soon. For now, I want to try something else." Mina smiled as she sat up. She forced Yaten to recline on the green comforter and then kissed her. "Change into a man."

Yaten's only response was a cocked eyebrow. Since she got no answer from the blonde beauty as to why, she sighed and willed her body to change. Mina watched with pure curiosity and amazement as a man's body slowly took place of a woman's. The change was undescribable. She looked up at Yaten with a smirk when his penis almost instantly became hard and erect. The Starlight could only shrug. "It's your fault."

Mina laughed before lowering her mouth to Yaten's cock. This time it was his turn to writhe beneath her and call out her name. She had to force his hips to stay down as she bobbed her head up and down his length. She removed her mouth and licked down the entire side of his penis, stopping at his balls before traveling back up. She did the same routine to the other side of his cock, and then decided to tease him a little. She smiled amost evilly as she allowed her tounge to barely flicker over the tip of her lover's hard length. He moaned in pure passion and begged for more. Going against his desires, Mina left the tip of his head and once again licked down the sides of his cock. Then, licking her lips, she began to suck on his balls. Yaten bucked his hips in responce, but the blonde Goddess held him down.

"Oh Gods! Yes!" Yaten looked down at his lover as she continued to suck on him. Her blue eyes looked back up at him, sparkling with pure enjoyment in watching him writhe with passion due to her menstations. She released his balls and licked her lips before averting her eyes to the prize before her. Once again licking her lips, the blonde Goddess of Love slowly engulfed the silver haired Starlight's entire length with her mouth. She fought the gag reflex as his cock filled her throat. She held it there, sucking slightly, as she looked up to meet his electric green eyes. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, as his body was lost in pure passion. Mina would have smiled at the image before her if she could. Instead she slowly began to pump him in and out of her mouth, enjoying the sounds that he made. She increased her speed on him ever so slightly, tasting the saltiness that began to escaped him durring his rapture.

The blonde beauty released her lover's cock with a kiss to the tip and looked up at him with a smile. The Silver haired Starlight was panting and looking back at her, confused as to why she stopped. He started to say something, but stopped when Mina moved to strattle him, backwards. She looked down at him over her shoulder. "I can't take it anymore. Suck me while I pleasure you."

"You have entirely too much energy, my love." Yaten replied with a smile. He moved his hands to her hips and lowered her slightly before letting his tongue take a long, senuous lick over the firey surface. The blonde goddess screamed her passion before returning her attention to her lover's hard length. She gasped when she felt his tounge dip inside her and sucked on him even harder. She released him a few times to moan her pleasure before returning to her task. They made love to eachother that way for what seemed like hours. Mina felt herself getting close to coming and began to rapidly bob her head up and down her lover's cock. He moaned and thrust up to meet her as he once again dipped his tounge into her folds. Suddenly, both lovers went rigid, reaching their climaxes simultaneously yet again. Mina collapsed onto him, noting that he was still slightly hard. She remained like that for a few minutes once agian gathering her strength. She heard Yaten chuckle under her and turned slightly to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You and I are going to sleep like babies if this night ever ends. Nothing is going to wake us up tomarrow." Mina had to smile. He was right. She was almost exausted, but there was one last thing that she wanted to do first. The blonde goddess of Love smirked back at her lover, earning a raised eyebrow and a sigh. "Let me guess. You have yet annother thing in mind that you want to try."

Mina slowly raised herself of the silver haired Starlight and turned arround to face him. She once again strattled him and leaned forward, letting her hair fall forward to brush against his chest. She kissed him passionately on the lips before looking stright into his electric green eyes. "You are still hard, my love."

"So then. What are your evil plans for me?" Yaten asked, glancing down at himself between Mina's thighs. The blonde Goddess once again claimed his lips, sneaking her tounge into his mouth. He moaned in pleasure at tasting himself from her mouth. Mina pulled away slightly and smiled down at her silver haired lover before kissing him again.

The blonde Goddess of Love backed away completely this time. She continued to smile at her lover as she turned slightly and took hold of his penis with her hand. He bucked causing Mina to giggle slighlty. She then started to move her hand up and down on his shaft, instantly making him harder. After a few more pumps with her hand, Mina released him. She leaned in to kiss him briefly before moving her body backwards slightly. Yaten understood then what his lover was going to do.

"Are you sure you want to try this? It'll hurt." Mina looked up at him with a genuine smile. She gripped the silver haired Starlight's shoulders as she slowly lowered herself on his hardness. She paused when she felt his cock reach her wall.

"Oh, Yaten. It feels so good to have you inside me." Mina slowly raised and lowered herself on him a few times, getting used to the feeling a little more. Finally, when she was ready, she took a deep breath and sank further onto him, breaking her wall and allowing Yaten to fill her completely. She cried out in pain. Yaten sat up as best he could and kissed away his lover's silver tears. He breathed calming words in her ear and kissed her over and over until her pain subsided. Yaten felt her relax her muscles.

"Are you alright, my love?" Yaten whispered, fighting his own body to not instantly start thrusting into her. Mina backed away from his embrace slightly to smile at him.

"Never better." The blonde whispered, kissing her lover passionately before lightly pushing him onto his back. He once again fought his instincts to thrust into her as she slowly moved up and down on him. She winced the first few times she came down on him, still not entirely used to his length inside her. After a few pumps, the pain faded away like it never existed and the blonde goddess began to move faster on him, moaning in pleasure. Yaten finally gave in to his instincts and thrust up to meet her a few times. He gave up on that and elected to pinch and tease her hard nipples and let her pleasure the both of them. "Ooooh! Yes! Yes! Oh, God! Yaten, it feels so good!"

Yaten couldn't argue with her on that, but he wanted to change something. With out missing a beat, Yaten shifted his weight, rolling them over so that he was on top of her. She looked at him, a little lost on his intentions. He smiled and kissed her passionately as he slowly started to pump in and out of her. They both moaned each other's names as the thrusts continued. Yaten couldn't take the slow and steady pace anymore and thrust in and out of the blonde goddess faster and faster. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she thrust up to meet him, loving the man more and more. The feeling became too much for them and once again, both lovers went rigid with their orgasms at the same time.

Yaten collapsed onto Mina, mumbling into her neck how much he loved her. She chuckled and kissed the top of Yaten's head. The silver haired Starlight finally gathered enough strength to lift himself from his lover, both of them sighing at the broken connection. Yaten fell to Mina's side and instantly wrapped his arms arround her. "I hope that burned up your energy at last because I'm all out."

"Yep. I'm out, too. God it was good, though." Yaten could only chuckle, suddenly too tired to stay awake any longer. With a sigh, he drifted off to sleep. Mina once again kissed the top of his head before joining him in dream land. "I love you."

------

Seiya woke up in the middle of the night and found herself stretched out beside the White Moon Princess; her face inches from Serena's own. Her closed eyelids seemed fragile in the darkness of the room. Seiya reached out to caress her cheek, gently; the sound of her breath loud in her ears. She prayed that Serena still slept in spite of the carressing of her cheek.

Serena struggled to suppress the light smile that crept across her lips, as Seiya's hand rested against her face. Serena felt Seiya's heartbeat in her fingertips slow steadily, as she became convinced that she still slept. She opened her eyes, to find blue orbs staring directly at her. She wasn't prepared for the intensity of Seiyas's gaze, the curiosity and the mix of emotions she found piercing her soul.  
Seiya scrambled into a sitting position on the bed and averted her gaze so Serena wouldn't see the light blush spread across her cheeks. "I didn't mean to wake you." she whispered.

Serena pulled herself up into a sitting position. She gently forced Seiya to look at her and the White Moon Princess gazeded into the eyes of her most trusted friend. "It's okay." Serena replied, her voice gentle in the shadows.

Seiya hesitated before speaking. She watched as the patterns of the moonlight played through the golden strands of Serena's hair. "My Gods, you're beautiful."

Serena straightened, her eyes saddened by the uncertainty and guilt she saw in Seiya's face. As she watched the Starlight, she became aware of the tension stretching between them. "Something's wrong." she said softly, and Seiya's blue eyes searched her face in confusion.

"How did you know?" Seiya queried softly.

"Because of your smile." Serena murmured. "I remember times when you would smile and it would light up the room, but the way you smiled just now was so empty it hurt to watch you."

Seiya felt her body stiffen and there was a long moment of silence. Just as the silence between them started to grow too long, Seiya set her resolve, and spoke carefully. "You said that some of my smiles were empty...but the real ones are only for you...and because of you." Serena swallowed, her chest tight, as she looked upward at Seiya, fighting the will of her heart as she spoke. "I should have told you. I knew you loved me when I first became aware of it months ago. I'm sorry. I couldn't return that love then."

"It's all right." Seiya's voice fell to a whisper, as she spoke the words."I know I have no right to ask this of you and even if I'm not worthy of you, please, be with me for at least this instant."

"Seiya-"

"Shhhh..." Seiya's finger touched her lips. "Don't," she warned gently, running her hand through Serena's hair. "Don't tell me what I know you were going to tell me..."

"And what was that?" Serena breathed, closing her eyes as Seiya's fingertips stroked her face delicately, as if to memorize it.

"You were going to tell me how this is inappropriate," she murmured, barely audible over the pounding of Serena's heart, "and how I should stop... and how you really do want me to let go..." her fingertips created tingling pleasure along Serena's jaw, over her throat, down to her collar...

"Actually," she murmured, covering Seiya's hand with her own and opening her eyes, "I was going to tell you that I love you." There was a silence. Seiya's eyes stared into hers in an expression of helpless wonder as she leaned forward... And kissed her... Seiya's lips were soft, as she'd thought they'd be - and motionless under hers as Serena took her lower lip between her own, sucking gently... Serena drew away slowly, opening her eyes. Seiya sat very still, her hand on the Princess's face, eyes closed, lips parted. Then she opened her eyes slowly, and smiled.

"I love you, too," she said gently, smiling, and slid her hand to the back of Serena's neck, pulling her down. Their lips met again and again in soft lingering kisses, Serena's arms moving to hold her as she explored Seiya's lips with her own. Serena parted her lips and immediately felt the Starlight open to her, releasing a murmur of pleasure in her throat as their kiss deepened.

Serena lowered the Starlight on to the bed slowly, kissing her with ardent passion, drawing in breath deeply as Seiya's tongue touched her own so very gently... Again, she heard the soft sound in Seiya's throat as her tongue stroked hers. Her hand came up to stroke Seiya's hair. They kissed slowly, deeply, unhurriedly. Seiya's hands moved slow on her back, her shoulders... Serena lost herself in the sensation - the feeling of Seiya's body under hers, the scent of her, the sweetness of her mouth, the sound of her deep breathing, her murmurs of pleasure... She felt Seiya's hands moving on her back, strong arms gathering her close as Seiya kissed in slow hunger over her chin, to her throat... Serena rolled her head back, a moaning sigh on her lips; Seiyas's arms tightened about her. Serena lay atop her, breathing heavy, heart pounding, lightheaded... strangely disoriented.

"Seiya.." she breathed.

"I'm here," the Starlight answered, hands coming to her face. Serena opened her eyes to look down at her. Seiya gently stroked the hair from about her face. "Do you need to stop?"

"No," Serena shook her head. She wrapped her leg around Seiya's and rolled them over so that the Starlight was on top of her. "God, no," she whispered, hands sliding over Seiya's shoulders, pulling them down forcefully. Their mouths met in fierce passion, Seiya's groan melting into her as she caressed the broad shoulders, the thick raven hair, kissing her hungrily, endlessly... Serena sighed as Seiya kissed down to her neck again, biting her softly...

Seiya's striking blue eyes opened to hers slowly; they seemed unfocused. Time seemed to slow as Seiya's hand moved over her, sliding slowly down over her cheek... the side of her neck... her shoulder... Seiya's eyes followed her hand, dropping away from Serena's. Her lips were parted, her breathing shallow... with great concentration, she traced her finger back over Serena's shoulder, sliding it agonizingly slowly along the neckline of her night gown, lifting it away the barest millimeter before she reached the swell of Serena's breast. Her eyes came to Serena's, smoldering with lust.

"What?" Serena asked, smiling.

"I just want you." came the helpless whisper. Seiya's eyes were as helpless as her voice as Serena pulled her closer.

"Well then, my darling," she purred, smiling, sliding her hands up Seiya's shoulders, "You shall have me." Her parted lips met Seiya's - in an instant, they were kissing deeply. Seiya's arms gathered her close, slowly pulling her down to lie on top of her once more. Their lips never parted. Serena felt warm and lightheaded. She released a small sound of pleasure as Seiya's tongue touched her own briefly, sweetly. Pleasure surged through her at the sound of Seiya's quiet moan as she slid her own tongue slowly past Seiya's lips. The Starlight's hands moved on her back slowly, warming her, caressing over the silk of her borrowed night gown. Seiya's lips moved under hers in sweetest hunger, soft, warm, beautiful lips that possessed hers so very gently. Serena brought her hands to Seiya's face, caressing, then moved them into black hair so thick and full it actually resisted her fingers. Slowly, deeply, endlessly they kissed. Seiya moved under her with slow undulations, and slid a thigh between Serena's own.

"Mm.." Serena murmured, hands coming up behind Seiya's shoulders - those beautiful, broad, strong shoulders. Seiya moaned again, not as softly this time, as her thigh met the heat between Serena's legs. Moving slowly, sensuously on Seiya's sweet body, Serena kissed down the Starlight's neck slowly... deeply... biting softly at the cords of her neck and savoring the rich moans and gasps as Seiya rolled her head back in encouragement.

"Oh..." Seiya breathed, her hands sliding to Serena's waist, holding her, thumbs stroking her lowermost ribs as the White Moon Princess stroked and teased her. "Yes."

Serena nuzzled against her neck, stroked it with her tongue, delighting in the rapturous moans Seiya released. Oh, she was good so good, so very responsive - and yet for all that, something was missing. Something had yet to be provided, something she needed desperately from Serena. Seiya struggled to capture the thought as it tugged at the edge of her mind and then it was there, and the need was more than she could bear, forcing her to ask for this one thing, unable to continue if she could not.

"Say my name," Seiya murmured urgently. She nuzzled her nose against the juncture of Serena's neck and shoulder, kissing over her clavicle to her throat as she heard the catch of breath. Serena lifted her head to see her face. "Say my name," Seiya demanded softly, staring at her intently, hands holding the sides of her head with gentle care.

Serena's eyes opened to her in somewhat dazed confusion - and then she brought a hand to Seiya's face slowly as she smiled. The Starlight felt Serena's thumb slide along her cheekbone softly, caressing her sweetly as the lovely soft lips parted, her smile infinitely lovely, suffusing her with a sense of such intimacy... and then Serena spoke. "Seiya." It was not so much a word as a caress.

Seiya closed her eyes and smiled at the sound, bringing her mouth back to Serena's alabaster throat. "Again," she murmured, and parted her lips to stroke there with her tongue as Serena's hands tangled themselves in her hair.

"Seiya." came the ecstatic whisper, Serena arching beneath her gently as Seiya nipped and kissed over smooth, delicate flesh.

"Serena." Seiya breathed, kissing downward. She kissed slowly, everywhere her lips could touch skin... she stroked her tongue at the base of Serena's throat, lingered at the curve of her shoulder... Downward, savoring, she kissed, long, slow kisses, open kisses, stroking, caressing - and always... always, Serena's sweet sounds, the murmuring sighs and gasps, Serena moaning quietly and whispering her name...

Her lips stopped low in Serena's collar, just beginning to brush her breasts. Seiya drew in breath deeply, sliding her arms under Serena's waist as she arched. The scent of Serena overwhelmed her - delicate, sensuous, the fragrant, sweet scent of flowers. Desire heightened and sharpened powerfully as Seiya inhaled her, parting her lips to kiss deeply there, just at the swell of her breasts. Blindly, she slid her lips upward again, to Serena's throat, kissing her there with passionate intensity. She nipped, stroked, kissed. Serena's beautiful body surged under hers and her hands stroked through her hair, grasping handfuls and releasing, sifting it through her fingers.

"Seiya..." Serena's throat vibrated under her lips as Seiya's hands came to her breasts, stroking up and down the sides of them as she lay atop her. The Starlight moved her lips upward to kiss Serena, meeting her parted lips with hunger.

"Yes..." Seiya breathed between deep, passionate kisses, no longer slow, but urgent, Serena's lips possessing hers. Her body moving on Serena's, unable to hold back any longer, she whispered, "Serena... let me..." But Serena's sweet mouth captured hers again and she moaned, sliding her thumbs over Serena's breasts to find her nipples already hard, straining against the silk of her night gown. "Serena." she murmured, as soft lips kissed down to her throat, Serena pulling her up. "Let me," Seiya murmured. "Let me love you..."

"Yes," Serena murmured against her throat, tongue stroking, driving her mad. "Seiya," she entreated quietly, "please... want me..."

Seiya lifted her head, bringing her hands to Serena's face. "Oh, Princess," she breathed in a stricken whisper, stroking fingers lightly over the soft parted lips, her heart torn by the pain that could have made them utter such unnecessary words. "I do." She caressed Serena's face gently, kissed her forehead. "I do want you." She kissed her tenderly, then deeply as Serena's arms tightened around her, lips parting beneath her own.

"Seiya..." Serena breathed between insistent kisses, her body surging, hands caressing up and down her Starlight's sweet, strong body. "I want you... I love you... Seiya..." Serena's hands came to her breasts and Seiya arched. Long, slender fingers circled them, caressed so very gently, brushed over her nipples lightly. Her hips surged strongly, pressing against Seiya's thigh, pleasure washing through her again and again.

"Let me show you how much." She pulled Serena to her again and kissed her soundly. Serena's hands in that beautiful obsidian hair, holding her. Serena's hands came to her waist as she returned the kiss, murmuring into the Starlight's mouth. Seiya lengthened the kiss, melting into her as Serena's hands moved slowly, warmly up and down her sides.

"Seiya," Serena breathed when the Starlight finally released her, her lips moving over her throat. "I want you..."

"Good," Seiya whispered, hands coming to the straps of Serena's night gown. She pulled on them slowly, fingertips exploring each new exposure of skin as Serena kissed her again possessively. She slid her hands inside, caressed over warm silk... Raising Serena's wrist, she kissed there, then slid the gown from Serena's shoulders, letting it fall to her waist. Her hands never lost contact with Serena's soft skin. She moved her hands forward to cup Serena's breasts. "Beautiful..." she breathed, kissing just where they began to swell, her hands cupping and stroking over creamy smoothness, "So very beautiful..."

Serena's hands came to her waist, and pulled at Seiya's own clothing. Warm hands came to her shoulders, with one touch, it seemed, the crimson shirt was lifted and her ebony bra was unfastened. Both were drawn over her shoulders and discarded. Seiya arched, her head back as Serena's hands came to her breasts, caressing, stroking, cupping them and kneading so very gently... Serena's lips came to hers, possessive again, hungry, her arms gathering Seiya close.

The Starlight moaned as their bodies met, Serena's skin impossibly soft against her own, and her generous breasts pressed against hers, the swollen nipples hard against her skin reminding Seiya of her desire. Her hands roamed over Serena's back, savoring the smooth warmth, feeling the play of her muscles under the softness as Serena's hands caressed her. Seiya broke away, sliding her hands into Serena's waistband.

"Mmmmm," she murmured, feeling Serena tremble as she moved down and her lips pressed against her taut thigh. She slid her hands up and down the backs of Serena's thighs, savoring the sweet sighs and catches of breath as she kissed upward... upward... Her lips on Serena's hipbone, Seiya inhaled her again, the scent of Serena mixed with the unmistakable perfume of her excitement, her desire.

Serena's hands on her shoulders drew her upward roughly, her body quickly caught in a fierce embrace as Serena kissed her with burning passion, moans melted into Seiya's mouth as she raised her hands to caress Serena's shoulders. Caught up in the kiss, tightly in her arms, Seiya felt her balance shift, felt herself being rolled onto her back. Serena's hands came to her, removing the lower part of her pajamas at her hips, drawing it off her... and then Serena lay beside her, pressed against her, an arm under her shoulders and one hand trailing downward over her body. Seiya opened her eyes. Serena's gaze followed her hand as it moved slowly between Seiya's breasts, down her sternum, over her stomach, brushed just below her navel... then back up as Serena met her eyes.

"Just as I had imagined... how lovely," Serena murmured quietly, her hand finally coming up to cup the Starlight's face. She leaned down, her lips caressing Seiya's slowly. Not wanting to slow down, to change their pace, Seiya parted her lips and drew Serena down to lie full on top of her, kissing her deeply. Serena groaned, hips surging against her. Seiya brought one thigh up between Serena's, drawing in breath deeply at the sensation of wet heat against her skin. Serena groaned again into her mouth, her kisses now hungry, devouring her eagerly as her hips moved gently.

After several minutes of this, the fiery, passionate kisses, the heat of her body on Seiya's, Serena pulled away to whisper into her mouth. "I can't," she breathed as Seiya kissed her again deeply. "I can't," she repeated desperately when she was finally released. "Not... like this..."

"Show me," Seiya demanded softly, feeling that she could never have enough of this woman, could not wait to see her pleasure now... She rolled them over so that Serena was on her back, Seiya pressed against her, an arm under her shoulders. "Show me," she breathed again as Serena's hand captured her wrist, led her hand between her thighs. She covered Seiya's hand with her own, guided her fingertip in small circles over swollen hardness, her finger on Seiya's imparting perfect pressure. Seiya took the rhythm from her, the pressure, and Serena drew her own hand away gasping.

"Yes," she breathed, "Like that... oh yes... just like that..."

"Just like that," Seiya repeated, raptly watching Serena's face. Gasping through open lips, her hips undulant, arms flung above her head, eyes closed and head rolling back and forth in pleasure, Serena was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She leaned down to kiss her throat.

"Ohhh," Serena moaned, "Yes..." her hips moved in more urgent rhythm, snapping upward, Serena writhing beneath her. Seiya increased her rhythm in response, still nipping across her throat, hearing, and feeling Serena's pleasure.

She drew her lips away only for a moment. "Say it again," she requested gently, kissing warmly over the smoothness. "Say my name..." she parted her lips and stroked her tongue along the line where Serena's neck had begun to flush.

"Seiya..." It was the sound of pleasure itself.

With surging pleasure, the Starlight felt Serena's response quicken, deepen, her lover approaching the blissful crest... "Again," she instructed gently, smiling, fingers slipping in abundant wetness, tongue caressing Serena's throat.

"Seiya..." it was a demand now, an urgent plea.

The Starlight lifted her head, her own breathing heavy, watching as the White Moon Princess soared higher and higher. Serena's face was flushed, her hands gripping the pillow above her head; she writhed beneath Seiya, breasts heaving, focused solely on the pleasure Seiya created."Once more," the Starlight whispered, enthralled.

"Seiya... Seiya... I love you... Oh..." she thrashed beneath the Starlight in absolute rapture. Seiya saw, and heard the unmistakable intake of breath, watched as Serena arched, shoulders leaving the bed, head falling back, all her breath held within her... And at the moment of her release, Seiya covered her mouth with her own, capturing the wail of pleasure and drawing it into her, arm about her shoulders holding Serena tightly to her. She continued stroking as Serena writhed, screamed, bucked. Finally, she slowed her ministrations as Serena tore her mouth away, gasping for breath, her arms coming down to cling to Seiya's neck fiercely. She withdrew gently, holding her close and feeling the hot wetness of tears on her breasts as Serena shuddered in lingering aftershocks.

Seiya kissed her head tenderly. They lay entwined, Serena's body slowly calming as Seiya stroked her, hands moving in heavy caresses over her back, gentling her down. She tilted her head to see Serena's eyes, the smaller woman drawing a trembling breath as she raised her face. The Starlight gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead, smiling down into cerulean eyes wide with wonder.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning down to kiss the smooth forehead gently.

"I love you, too," Serena whispered in return, her hands coming up to stroke Seiya's body. Her body shifted slightly, her arms enclosing the Starlight warmly. "I love you so much," she breathed against Seiya's chin, sliding upward slightly to cover her mouth with tender insistence.

They kissed deeply and slowly, tears coming to Seiya's eyes from the sweetness of Serena's mouth. Serena's arms gradually released her, hands moving to stroke as sweetly over her body as Seiya's tongue stroked on her own. Seiya moaned softly, the sound coming unbidden from her throat, a sound of hunger, and need, and sweetest pleasure. She was turned, Serena moving her onto her back and lying on top of her, kissing... always kissing her. Seiya felt passion rise in her again - slower, not as urgent this time, moving in her gently, but powerfully. Serena kissed downward to her throat, creating warm pleasure that moved down Seiya's body in sweet waves. She parted her legs, drew them up, Serena lying between them. Seiya ran her hands slowly over Serena's face and neck, her shoulders, murmuring and sighing in her pleasure as Serena's tongue stroked, as she bit and nipped softly, leaving no part of her throat and neck untouched.

Serena continued downward, with agonizing slowness, her lips caressing the skin of Seiya's shoulder, her collarbone, murmuring her own pleasure as Seiya's hands in her golden hair guided her. As her lips reached the Starlights's breasts, Seiya felt her desire rising unbearably strong, sharpening - she arched to Serena wantonly, hands in her hair pulling her closer, unable to remain calm in this raging storm.

"Serena... yes," she whispered her encouragement. "It's been so long"  
"I know," came the warm reply, Serena's hands cupping her breasts warmly, holding them gently as her lips moved in slow, sweet circles. Serena's mouth came close to Seiya's nipples, so close, but not touching. "Just a little longer..."

"Please," Seiya whispered in desperation, her nipples swollen painfully hard now, her body moving in waves.

"Just a little more," Serena breathed warmly, circling one swollen nipple lightly with her tongue. "A little more... for me." With a soft murmur of pleasure, her mouth covered the swollen hardness and sucked gently as the moist velvet tongue circled more firmly.

The Starlight cried out quietly and arched to her, nails digging into the back of her neck in rapture. She could feel the moisture flooding between her thighs, so incredibly wet, the knowledge of it arousing her even more. Again and again, Serena drew her lips and teeth over Seiya's nipple, sucking gently, circling, driving the Starlight to madness. Her hands stroked, her tongue stroked... Serena shifted, moved to the other breast, her fingers continuing the sweet torture on the nipple she had abandoned. Seiya cried out again, not as softly. Serena stroked and bit gently, sucked and kissed, it was heaven. It was torment. It was the sweetest agony imaginable. Seiya became ardent under Serena, she turned and arched and murmured under the loving caresses. And finally, just as she thought she would go mad from wanting her, Serena kissed downward again, covering her body in slow, lingering, open kisses, touching her everywhere.

Serena lay between her thighs, lips brushing through Seiya's short hair, inhaling her as the Starlight drew deep trembling breaths. Her hands on Seiya's hips, she moved slowly, in anticipation, kissing and brushing her cheek against her. Seiya arched to her impatiently and Serena smiled, nuzzling her nose there, moving down in tantalizing increments. Her tongue darted out quickly, licked the wetness from Seiya's lips, then drew away. Seiya moaned at the not-quite-touch and opened her eyes to look down at her.

She found Serena with her head raised, eyes closed. Her lips were parted, the tip of her tongue moving in slow circles on her palate, savoring the Starlight's essence. With a trembling exhalation, she lowered her head again and kissed her, kissed hungrily high inside her thighs, tongue stroking the wetness from them. Then, her hands slid up the bed to clasp Seiya's wrists, she moved to her, tongue opening her gently, and moaned as she kissed Seiyas's wetness as sweetly as she had kissed her mouth. Seiya closed her hands around Serena's wrists, trembling, lying her head back and closing her eyes as that lovely mouth covered her and commanded her, gathered her up and held her fast, reducing her to nothing but pleasure and tension. Hours - Serena made love to her for hours, it seemed, never tiring, never stopping, just kissing and kissing her, savoring and devouring her. And Seiya could only lie beneath her lover, paralyzed by the loving passion of the velvet mouth, the silken stroking over her most sensitive places, her mind finally losing all awareness of time, and place, and everything around her, concentrating only on the sound of her own breathing, her increasingly undisciplined cries, the beautiful, sensuous sounds of Serena's moans. Her hands grasped Serena's wrists tightly, powerless to release them - unable to use her body or her hands to signal what she needed, she was forced to speak out loud.

"Please," she managed between sharp gasps, Serena's mouth merciless on her. "Higher... There..." Seiya sobbed as Serena stroked over the one place that had always brought her the most pleasure, her head rolling from side to side as she concentrated there, her tongue stroking steadily over her.

"Yes, faster," the Starligh cried softly, her body arching, straining toward the woman who held her in such loving bondage to her own pleasure. She could feel the climax gathering in her, the tension that threatened to tear her apart from the inside out as her hips rose from the bed. She was vaguely aware that she was speaking, words of passion and need and pleasure, demanding, explicit words, shockingly profane words, and then her blood roared in her ears, and her body bucked up off the bed entirely, and she was overcome by pleasure, overwhelmed by it, drowning in it, and she was unaware of her body but completely captivated by it at the same time and her head was spinning, or was she just thrashing it too quickly from side to side, and oh god it was too much, too good.

Her own rather restrained cry brought her back to reality, the last great, shuddering contraction leaving her insensible and panting. She was aware of Serena drawing away from her slowly, kissing her mound lingeringly, then sliding up to take her into loving, silken arms. Seiya allowed herself to be drawn into the close embrace. Her limbs were too heavy to lift, her mouth parched from panting. Remembering, she lifted her face to look at Serena through heavy-lidded eyes. "I love you, Serena." she breathed.

Serena smiled, snuggling against her. "I love you too, Seiya." Slowly they both drifted into sleep. Before this night, awake, they had been afraid to touch each other at all. Asleep, they looked as if they would be terrified to ever let go.

------

_Author's Note: 8189. That's how many words are in this hentai (once again not counting author's notes). Am I good or what? teeheehee! Sorry, Kaelein. So... What do you think? I just hope that that damn bot doesn't kick me out again._

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAIKI!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_I'm REALLY pissed at president shrub right now. Oh what an asshole! Impeech the bastard! Sitting there saying that gay marriage would "...undermine American families..." He's even setting up a constitutional ban on gay marriages. He want's to supress us! Some free country this is turning into. Well, you know what? I'm gay. I'm American. Deal with it!_

_PS. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was working on my website and I have writer's block._

_PPS. Happy Birthday, Satan! (no I'm not a satam worshiper. I just heard it on the radio.)_

_Randomness:_

_A guy walks into the psychiatrist's office wearing only Glad Wrap shorts. The shrink says, "Well, I can clearly see you're nuts."_

------

**Chapter 21**

Taiki yawned before she took a long drink of her hot, coffee-like drink. Her magenta eyes looked up from the grain of the dining room table as Ami sat beside her. The little mercurian smiled warmly. Taiki blushed.

"So how are you this morning?" Ami asked, pouring some of the same liquid into her own cup. Taiki chuckled slightly causing Ami to look up at her.

"Well, I had a very interesting night."

"And why is that?" Ami cocked an eyebrow.

"You know how my room is between Seiya's and Yaten's right? Well apparently they both got laid last night and I heard EVERYTHING. They kept me up all night." Taiki glanced up at Ami to see that she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You poor thing. They left you out." with that, Ami unleashed her laughter. After a moment, the Starlight joined her.

"There's something wrong with you two." came an amused drawl. Ami and Taiki looked to the door and found Raye there. She smiled at them and shook her head before taking a spot at the table. "What were you laughing about?"

"Being left out of all the fun." Taiki answered, taking another sip from her drink. Ami bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. "You look like you're in a better mood today. Feeling better?"

"I think so. I got everything worked out of my system with help from Mari-Meya. She's alot of fun to talk to."

"Archer? Yeah. She's fun so long as you're not on the recieving end of one of her pranks." Taiki rolled her eyes. "She's worse than Yaten somtimes."

"I haven't met her yet. She sounds like a hoot." Ami replied, looking at her team mate over the ridge of her cup. Raye shrugged.

"Morning everyone!" Mina exclaimed, plopping down in a chair. Yaten chuckled and sat beside her, eyeing Raye warily.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be up until late afternoon." Taiki smirked evilly at her sister. Yaten locked eyes with her and stuck her tounge out.

"Don't be a turd."

"But it's in my nature to annoy you." Taiki winked. Yaten smirked and flipped her off. "Mom'll break your finger if she catches you doing that."

"It's worth it. And I can heal it anyway."

"Now. Now. Play nicely children." Mina laughed before kissing Yaten's cheek.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Taiki asked, laying her empty cup on the table.

"The festival is going to start this afternoon, remember?" Yaten replied, daring a quick glance at Raye. The fire soldier met her eyes and smiled before looking down to Taiki.

"We should get Seiya's ass out of bed, then. That way, we can spend the whole day with all of our friends for once." Taiki said, pushing her chair out from the table.

"What about breakfast?" Mina asked, looking at the silver doors that the servants used to bring food from the kitchen. Her eyes fell on Yaten when she laughed.

"They've got a break today because the festival has better food." the silver haired Starlight kissed her lover's forehead and stood up. "Come on, lets go jump on Seiya to get her lazy ass up."

"You might not want to jump on her." Taiki smirked. Yaten cocked an eyebrow at her sister. "You weren't the only one having fun last night, Yaten."

Mina turned a new shade of red. Yaten's jaw dropped. Taiki and Ami laughed while Raye only chuckled. "How did you-"

"I heard everything, Mina." Taiki said after calming her laughter.

"I want to know who Seiya slept with." Raye muttered, standing.

"I can think of a certain Moon Bunny..." Yaten mumbled. Mina jabbed her in the arm. After a minute Yaten smiled and gave Mina a nuggie before running off. Mina was right on her heels, out for revenge.

Taiki looked at Ami, bemused. "I've never seen Yaten act like that."

"I guess a little Mina was good for her health." Ami joked. Taiki nodded in agreement and offered Ami her arm. The Mercurian slipped her arm thru the Starlight's and was led down the hall after Mina and Yaten.

------

_Author's Note: May all the souls lost on D-Day rest in peace._

_Yeah it was short. But I have writer's block like you wouldn't believe... and I'm trying to get something to work on my website and it's being a pain. I guess chapter 20 took a lot out of y creativity._

_**PS. Thanks for the 2500 hits everyone!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_somebody tell stupid people not to call in to dsl tech support when they sit there and stick a gum wrapper into electrical outlets. we can't do anything about it!_

_Randomness:_

_GOPHER!_

------

**Chapter 22**

Taiki and Ami sontered down the halls of the pallace arm in arm, secretly glad to be in eachother's company. As the ventured down one hall, they discovered Yaten and Mina peeping thru the keyhole of Seiya's room and laughing. Taiki looked down at Ami and rolled her eyes before making her presence known.

"And just what are you two up to?" Ami restrained her laughter as the other two jumped at Taiki's voice.

"Shh!" Yaten snapped and moved from the door. She had a mischevious grin on her face as she approached her sister. "I have an idea that'll scare Seiya shitless."

"Oh gods, what is it this time?" Taiki sighed. Yaten flashed her a redicculous smile and went back to Seiya's door. Placing her hand just over the knob, she mentally willed it to turn. Without a sound the door opened and Yaten slunk into the room. She glanced back at Mina, Taiki and Ami, flashed a thumbs up and slowly and silently crawled up the length of Seiya's bed. Once the silver haired Starlight was even with her sister, she lay down between her and Serena and lightly blew on Seiya's face. Seiya moaned, but didn't react. Yaten restrained her laughter and poked Seiya in the boob. Again, she got no reaction. Yaten bit her tounge and gently pulled the sheets down before poking harder right in the nipple.

"Yeowch!" Seiya was instanly awake and alert. She looked into Yaten's smiling face and scowled. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Don't you remember last night?" Yaten frowned, feigning disappointment. Seiya's jaw dropped.

"What? Why... Well I... I didn't sleep with you... Did I?" Seiya was confused and stunned. What had she done? Her navy eyes fell on Serena as the Moon Princess sat up with a strange smirk. Seiya glared at her sister and Yaten burst out laughing. "Get the hell out of here you sawed off little shit!"

"I love you, too, dumb-ass!" Yaten was instanly on her feet and running to the safety of Taiki and the others who stood in the doorway laughing. Seiya chucked a pillow at them. Taiki caught it effortlessly and threw it back.

"Is there a reason you've come to piss me off?" Seiya asked, chucking the pillow back. This time it fell short.

"I just wanted to poke your boob." Yaten laughed. The others errupted into annother fit of laughter. Seiya looked at Serena to discover that she was trying her hardest not to laugh at the situation.

"Seriously, Seiya, we wanted to get you up so that we can spend the day with all of our friends for once. Some of us have been too buisy to see much of them." Taiki explained, looking down at Ami. When the brunette looked back at Seiya, she noticed that she had become male and was streaching.

"Facinating." Seiya dead panned. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hello! There's a festival going on! We can show these Earthers how to have some real fun!" Yaten exclaimed, picking up the fallen pillow and chucking it at her... brother. With the proper mental control, Yaten dirrected the pillow to a certain spot... damn!

"Nice try, shorty." Seiya taunted, putting the pillow back in it's propper place.

"Come on, you two. Get dressed and meet us in the main hall. We're going to peel Lita and Kakyuu out of bed to come with us. Oh, and Seiya. Come as a woman. We promised them to perform a song or two as women, remember?" With that, Taiki ushered everyone out the door and closed it. After a few silent moments, Serena burst out laughing. Seiya cocked an eyebrow at her and soon joined in the laughing fit.

"I didn't know Yaten had a sence of humor!" Serena exclaimed between laughs. "He's such a character!"

"She's stranger than normal today. I wonder if Mina has anything to do with it?" Seiya's form once again shifted, this time back to female. She got out of bed and walked, naked, over to her wardrobe. Serena watched her, bemused.

"Do you always walk arround in the buff?"

"Buff?" Seiya glanced over her shoulder. Serena once again found herself laughing.

"Nude... Naked... Birthday suit... Buff..." Seiya nodded, getting the point and went back to digging thru her closet of goodies.

"No, I don't. But I make certain exceptions for you." Seiya heard Serena laugh and couldn't help but smile. She grabbed a black tank top and camo cargo shorts before disappering behind a screen to dress. "So... are you going to get dressed, or just sit in my bed naked?"

Serena scoffed and chucked a pillow over the screen, hoping to hit her. Seiya stuck her head out from behind the screen and sneered before chucking the pillow back. Serena screamed as the pillow hit her chest. Seiya was on her in an instant, pinning her to the bed and kissing her. "You're a dork."

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop me from loving you." the Starlight released the Moon Princess and rolled off of her.

"Hey, Seiya?"

"Hm?"

"Can I borrow some clothes? Mine are all dirty." Seiya chuckled and went back to her closet. Rummaging through a few things, she finally pulled out a red t-shirt that read 'Girls Kick Ass' and some tight fitting black pants.

"What do you think?" Seiya asked, offering the outfit. Serena nodded.

"I like your taste." she answered, taking the garments from Seiya and vanishing behind the screen. It only took a quick moment for Serena to change and the two left Seiya's room to meet the other's in the main hall.

------

_Author's Note: That was huckin' falarious! I couldn't resist writing that! I hope I got y'all laughing. Again, sorry it was so short._


	23. Chapter 23

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Yeah, that last chapter was funny... and I have no clue where it came from! Oh Well! Annother day annother chapter. This one should be a bit longer than the last two and a bit more serious. Don't worry, we'll still have fun... I have plans. Mwahahahaha!_

_By the way... I am in the middle of totally revamping my website. You'll LOVE the changes!_

_Randomness:_

_Is it legal to name your kid "Anonymous"?_

------

**Chapter 23**

Seiya and Serena met up with the others in the main hall as planned. Suprisingly, Raye had invited Mari-meya to come with them and the two were further off, laughing and joking amungst themselves. Seiya cocked an eyebrow at their actions, but said nothing. On the other hand, Mari-Meya turned to Seiya and saluted, which was brushed off as unnecessary.

"Lady Fighter, Star Seer has just received word that Greiver, Singer, Raider, and Dancer have returned with four more Earth Soldiers. They are on their way to the pallace as we speak."

"What?" Seiya exclaimed.

"They left Earth defenseless?" Yaten was in just as much shock as her sisters.

"Why would they leave like that? You said they were under orders to stay there until we returned home." Serena was angry, no furious. How could the Starlights she trusted to protect her planet suddenly leave it? All Seiya could do was shrug in response.

"I have no idea why they would come back without orders... unless..."

"Uranus." Taiki and Yaten said in unison. Seiya sighed and met Serena's eyes with her own.

"I swear to you, no harm shall come to your planet."

"If Amara sanctioned their departure, she probably has a good reason." Ami replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah a reason to come here and bitch." Yaten muttered. Mina shushed her with a kiss.

"Well, they should be here soon, right? Let's just ask when they get here." Lita said, crossing her arms.

"Ask who what?" came a ghostly voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Star Raider standing there with Uranus and Neptune in tow. Shortly afterwards, Dancer, Griever and Singer appeared with Pluto, Saturn and Darien. (AN: that's the first time he appears in this fic. Hooray for him. Now let's go back to reading.)

"What the hell are you doing here? Who gave you orders to leave?" Seiya shouted, her voice echoing off the marble. Serena had to admit, Seiya was scary when she was mad.

"Don't yell at me about it." Griever said as she stepped forward. She pointed to Uranus. "The bitch here, forced us to leave saying that she..."

"You girls have been here long enough. It's time you come back." Uranus interrupted, glancing back at the ebony haired Starlight in time to see her scowl.

"Who are you to make the decicions? I am the Princess of this system! Not you. I have the right to make my own choices and the choices of what else happens within the system. And right now, WE are going to have some fun with our friends. YOU go home and protect it like you're supposed to." Serena shouted. This caused Uranus to step back and the others to look at her in shock. All was silent for a moment, but the Moon Princess continued to seeth in anger.

Uranus glared at Seiya and pointed a finger at her, accusingly. "You corrupted her! Why have you been feeding her these lies?"

"What lies? I haven't done anything." Seiya exclaimed. When Uranus moved towards her menicingly, Seiya quickly transformed. She pointed her finger at the Earth Soldier as she continued to advance. A small ball of energy formed at her fingertip. "I'm warning you only once, Amara, come any closer and I will fire."

"May I remind you, Uranus, you are far beyond your jurisdiction. Attempt anything here and we can arrest you and hold you for judgement." Maker said, crossing her arms. Uranus haulted her advance on Fighter and faced Maker.

"Who the hell asked for your input?"

"Amara, please. Don't do this. It isn't necessary." Neptune spoke in a calm and soothing mannor, but Uranus was immune to it.

Pluto finally spoke up. "Our ties are to close to break now. Don't do anything stupid, Uranus."

"Please stop fighting. This is supposed to be a fun day. You're just ruining it." Mina said, grabbing onto Yaten's arm for comfort. The silver haired Starlight looked at her lovingly. Uranus immedeately pounced on the action.

"Just what the hell have you five been up to?"

"Making our own destinies." Serena answered at once. All of the Sailor Soldiers' eyes were on her now. "We've been here finding love, creating new friends and losing others, signing treaties, and swearing at destiny for fucking us over."

"What did you just say?" Darien asked, speaking up for the first time. He was shocked. Not only at Serena's new boldness but at her foul language as well. She wasn't like that before she came to this strange new world. Serena locked eyes with him and he found he couldn't breathe. The love was gone from her eyes. She didn't love him anymore. "Wha... What have you done? Serena?"

"I have made my own path. The only reason why we remained together is because of or past lives and the future. Well, I'm not Princess Serenity anymore. Even though a part of her does still live on in me, I am Serena. I'm a different person. Therefore I have the right to choose my future and... my love." Serena looked at Star Fighter causing the Starlight to blush. Serena finally looked back at Darien. "I truly am sorry, but I just couldn't live in the past... or in the illusion that I was showded in by my own gaurdians."

"What do you mean by that?" Neptune asked, still shocked at the change in her princess.

"We never showded you in any illusion. Where the hell are you getting these stupid ideas?" Uranus shouted, once again glaring at Fighter.

"You're all sitting there saying that if I don't marry Darien, the future as we know it will be destroyed. Rini won't be born and Crystal Tokyo will never come to be. You never said what would happen if I made my own choices for the future. You were all too affraid to see beyond the looking glass... beyond the future we knew, to any other future. I was blinded by that future as well and thought there was a scipt that needed to be followed strictly in order to achieve it. I'm tired of doing as I'm told or doing things a certain way just because that's the way I'll do it in that ONE possible future. I'm creating my own. Here and now, with Seiya." Serena was quiet. The room was quiet. Then came a clap. And annother. Everyone turned towards the thrown room to see Queen Kakyoku and Princess Kakyuu applauding the Moon Princess.

"Very well spoken." Kakyoku replied. She and Kakyuu approached the rest of the group, getting bows from the lower-ranked Starlights. The Queen's ruby eyes scanned the faces of all the new-comers. "You five need to understand the words of your princess as she is the heart and soul of your system. If she is unhappy, the system suffers. You should learn to respect your Princess for who she is and what she wants. While you are pondering over that, why don't you all go to the festival; give some tempers a chance to cool. Then came back for dinner and we will discuss this civilly."

"That's a great idea. What do you say, Amara? Want to take a gander at our Independance Festival?" Fighter asked, dropping out of her transformation. Amara scowled at her in responce.

"What about our planet? It's defenseless." Lita said, the worry evident in her voice. The queen smiled and looked to her daughter.

"It has been taken care of. When I heard that Uranus had forced the early return of Griever's team, I immedeately dispatched more Starlights. The ten of them should be arriving about now." Kakyuu explained. The Earth Soldiers were a little more at ease about that news.

"Why the hell wasn't I notified of this?" Seiya exclaimed.

"None of us were told." added Yaten.

"The report came in over the comms early this morning. Weren't you listening?" Singer cocked and eyebrow and crossed her arms. Seiya blushed and looked away. Yaten looked at Mina and winced. Taiki had to refrain from laughing outright. Singer was abashed. "You weren't listening?"

"Just what HAVE you been doing here?" Griever asked, eyeing down her commander. Seiya turned to her, still slightly blushing.

"A lot."

"We've got some news, good and bad, but it can wait until later tonight. Let's not ruin the... um... good mood." Taiki once again had to hide her laughter. Seiya stuck her tounge out at her.

"Come on kids, let's go to the festival before you end up hurting eachother." Kakyoku chuckled as she made her way through the Sailor Soldiers and out of the palace. Kakyuu and the others followed.

--------

_Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot longer than the last two. Thank you, Serenitynight, Lunadoragon, Sailor Fire Star, and Tinkerbell for your reviews. I'm almost up to 50. Cool!_

_This sucks! My girlfriend just broke up with me and she's not telling me why. In fact she's not even talking to me... so I can't fix the problem. How does one get a girl to talk to them again?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_Good news! I'm almost done revamping my website. After my work out Sunday, I hope to spend the rest of the day on it and hopefully get it done. You guys are going to love it. Oh! Sailor Fire Star, I have link buttons! I just haven't uploaded them yet, but they're coming. :) If anyone else wants to link, submit fanart, or submit fanfics, feel free to email me with the info. I accept all kinds of submissions so long as it centers arround Sailor Moon and/or the Starlights... hentai/gay/lesbian included. ;P Little iffy about crossovers, tho._

_BETTER NEWS! I just bought a digital camera, so now I'll be able to get my drawings of my starlights online! That means Griever and the others will finally be making an appearance._

_I died my hair black and didn't use gloves, so now my fingers are all weird looking. Cool! I need a manicure._

_Randomness:_

_Why is there an expiration date on SOUR cream?_

------

**Chapter 24**

Shortly after Kakyuu and her mother left, everyone was quiet. Some were still shocked by Serena's words, others were uncomfortable in the group. Finally, Taiki broke the silence, asking Ami if she would like a tour of the festival grounds. Ami had smiled and accepted her offer, once again snaking an arm thru hers. Seiya smiled at them and looked down at Serena. She was still fuming, but a gentle nudge from Seiya snapped her out of it.

"I guess we should be going now. It's time for some fun to get our minds off other things." Raye said quietly.

"I agree." Mina added a bit louder. She took Yaten's hand in hers and started for the exit, but Yaten stopped her.

"One second, Mina." Yaten smiled, then turned to the others. "Let's all meet somewhere later."

"Well, we did promise a performance for the girls, so how about the music square at sunset?" Seiya suggested, sneaking her hand to Serena's. The Moon Princess smiled at her and squeezed Seiya's hand lightly. Darien scowled at them. He wanted so much to rush up to Seiya and punch his... her... ITs lights out. He would have too, if not for Trista placing a hand firmly on his shoulder. She shook her head as he turned to face her.

"It's not worth it." She whispered. Darien growled.

"The music square it is!" Dancer exclaimed, dropping her transformation. So everyone promised, some reluctantly, to be at the music square at sundown for the performance. In small groups or just in couples, everyone dispersed into the festival.

Yaten and Mina disappeared into the crowd arround several artsy stalls. Shazza, Mari-Meya, Raye, and Darien vanished amongst the weapons displays. Seiya lead Serena to the food vendors as both were hungry, having missed breakfast. Others disappeared elsewhere into the festival. While Taiki and Ami sontered their way down the isles.

"So, what's you're favorite part of the Independance Festival?" Ami asked, looking up at Taiki. The Starlight was quiet for a moment and then smiled.

"This will be the best one yet."

Ami raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Because you're here." Taiki blushed. Ami smiled and stood on her tip toes to peck the Starlight on the cheek.

"You're sweet." The Mercurian leaned into Taiki's arm, hugging it lovingly. "I have always wanted to fall in love."

Taiki couldn't help but smile. She felt like the luckiest woman on Kinmoku. Someone actually loved her... And it was the woman of her dreams. "I love you, Ami. I really do."

------

Mina stopped at an elaborately decorated stall. Yaten stood behind her, wrapping her arms arround her lover's waist. There were several sketches and paintings framed and hanging in the stall. They both admired all of them. Mina then pointed at a marvelous sketching that a girl was working on. The girl smiled back and stepped aside so she could admire the art work. A trio of pyramids floated just above the water and a ringed planet looked on in the starry sky.

"Quis sev hac?" the girl asked leaving Mina dumbfounded. Yaten chuckled, sensing Mina's confusion.

"She asked if you liked it."

"Oh, yes! Very much."

"Damina kista." Yaten translated, stepping arround Mina. The girl bowed at the waist respectfully, realising who was speaking to her.

"Tos iba ketsher toka. Id nec bri zusa kel?"

Mina once again looked to Yaten for the translation. Yaten smiled. "She thinks we make a beautiful couple. She wants to know if we'd mind posing for her."

"Sounds like fun. What do you think?"

"I see no harm in it." Yaten smiled again and kissed Mina's cheek. "Lect zusa cun ti."

The girl clapped her hands gleefully and ushered the lovers into her stall. She grabbed a clean canvas and sat on a stool as Yaten and Mina posed for her.

------

Not too far away, the scene wasn't as peaceful. Only moments ago, Raye's group had stopped at a dueling ring to watch soldiers from several worlds face off. Excited at the idea, Raye had challenged Shazza to a sparring match. Now, both soldiers were stepping into a dueling ring to face eachother. The off-worlder in charge of the ring, stepped in with them to explain the rules.

"First and foremost you're attacks here are as real and as powerful as you make them. This can cause serious injury, but killing your oppenent is not tollerated. Murder charges will be brought up against you if you kill your partner. Understood?" He waited as both soldiers nodded. "Good. Second thing is, this ring is able to absorb your attacks, so if you miss your target, no harm will come to onlookers. Third rule is, anything goes. Weapons, dirty hits, scratching, pulling hair, anything. Now then, your match will begin as soon as I exit the ring. Are you ready?"

"You betcha!" Mars answered, sinking into a fighting stance. She watched as Griever nodded and just stood there. The offworlder slowly exited the ring. As soon as the door way clicked shut, Mars charged. Griever easilly backflipped away. Once the Starlight righted herself, she punched the ground. A violet light burst from arround her fist and as Griever stood to her full height, a large sword materialized in her grasp. She shouldered it and took her stance. "Oh shit."

"This little baby here is hand built." Griever said with a smirk.

"'Little'? It's huge!" Mars exclaimed, hearing several woops and cheers from the gathering crowd. Griever shrugged, indifferent. Mars scoffed and began to walk away from her. After taking several steps, she suddenly turned and fired her flaming arrow. Griever smirked.

"Backlash Wave!" The Starlight shouted, swinging her sword first in front of her and then immedeately slamming it into the ground behind her. A wave of violet energy shot out and reflected Mars' flaming arrow back at her. The Earth Soldier barely dodged the combinded attack in time. She watched as it struck the wall and vanished before turning her attention back to Griever. The Starlight clicked her tounge and pulled her sword out of the ground, shouldering it again. "Are you sure you want to do this? Your attacks are awfully weak."

"If I wanted anything out of you, I'd squeeze your head." Mars shouted, getting to her feet. Griever laughed and took her fighting stance again.

"Then, shall we continue?"

"Oh, that's it!" Mars shouted. She fired her arrow again and a second time. Griever rolled her eyes and swung her sword in front of her as a sheild. Both arrows struck with procision, leaving the lage blade smoldering hot. Griever smirked and stabbed her sword into the ground. She placed her left hand on her right wrist and gathered energy before her.

"Star Sinister Beam!" A bright beam of violet energy shot out at Mars. It was so fast, she had no time to defend herself. The beam struck her right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and laying her out flat. It seemed like forever before she could breathe again. When she finally could, she saw Griever standing over her with a smirk. "Give up yet?"

"Damn you." Mars mumbled. Griever extended a hand out to her to help her up. Mars took it and pulled down hard, effectively knocking the Starlight to the ground. Mars was on top of her in an instant, pinning her wrists to the ground at her head. After a moment, Griever started laughing. "I have you pinned and you're laughing? Are you mentle or something?"

"You think I'm pinned, huh? Oh, you are a funny earthling." Griever smirked up at the Earth Soldier. In an instant Mars' world turned upside down. Griever had her pinned so well that she couldn't move if she wanted to. "You deffinately need training."

"Oh, shut-up." Mars muttered. Griever cocked an eyebrow at her. "We're done. As quick as it was, we're done."

"Next time, challenge Hexer. She needs the experience." Griever said, releasing her hold on Mars. The Starlight walked away to retrive her sword. Mars detrasformed and watched as Griever returned the sword into the ground before dropping her transformation. The offworlder opened the doorway to allow them to exit the ring.

-------

The two suns had finally begun to set, so everyone headed towards the middle of the festival where the music square was. Several popular bands, like Andromeda Charge, 5Unknown, and Kokoro no Kage, had spent the day playing. So now, the stage was open to anyone. Selena, Star Singer, had taken the stage first and was in the middle of a song called "Kisses are Lies" (_© Rihanna)_ when the others started showing up as planned. The Royal Family had reserved the front row of seats for their Earthling friends, who gladly took them, happy to get off tired feet.

After a lage crowd had gathered in the square and Selena had finished her song, Kakyoku got up from her seat, effectively hushing the crowd. The Queen of Kinmoku made her way to the stage and took the microphone. Seiya cheered, earning some laughs from the crowd. Kakyoku waved a finger at her causing the crowd to laugh again.

"Welcome, friends, to our first Independance Festival since the time of Shadow Galaxia. It is going to be a great week, full of fun and sun." This earned a cheer from the crowd and Kakyoku waited paciently for it to subside. When it finally faded away, She continued. "This week is made extra special due to two special events that happened recently. First, I would like to announce the engadgement of my daughter, Yaten, to Mina Aino, the Princess of Venus of the Solaria System." Annother round of cheers errupted from the crowd, this time louder than before. Mina stood up and pulled Yaten with her. The crowd went wild and Mina took a bow. Yaten waved sheepishly before she sat down again.

"That's right! I tamed her!" Mina shouted. Yaten immedeately pulled her arm to sit her down. The crowd laughed at their antics and watched as they shared a quick kiss.

Kakyoku sighed and continued her speech. "Kids. True happiness isn't acheived without them. Anyway, the second part of the good news is, we have a new ally. Princess Serenity of the Solaria System and I have signed a treaty thus making us sister planets." Annother round of cheers came from the crowd. However, the Outer Soldiers glared at their Princess. Serena ignored them. "We have obtained permission from Princess Serenity to start rebuilding and reinhabiting their Moon. My daughters will serve as the ambassadors there. If anyone here wishes to be the first inhabitants on Luna in a mellenium, please come to the pallace and speak with Sailor Star Seer. She will give you the application and start the process for you. Are there any questions?"

One woman in the back shouted out: "Where is the Solaria System?" Kakyoku smiled and stepped off stage, giving the microphone to Serena. The Moon Princess slowly took it and stood up.

"Hello. Sorry, but I'm new at this. Um, I'm Princess Serenity and I honestly don't know where Earth is from here." This got a few laughs from the crowd. "You might have heard of it before though. It used to be called the White Moon Kingdom."

"It still exists?" Came annother shout. Serena chuckled.

"Beleive it or not, yes it does."

"Why would we want to move to that backwater system? We're right in the middle of the universal hub right here. Other planets aren't far away, so what does your planet have to offer us?"

"Yes, it is out of the way, but think of it this way: My planet was the only remaining one still functioning when Galaxia attacked. It is also where she was defeated."

"That's Sailor Moon's system?" Shouted the first woman again.

"I am Sailor Moon." Serena answered. A completed hush fell over the crowd. Serena couldn't help but smile. "So, anyway... How about some music from the trio that came to our backwater planet and became our friends? Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, what do you say?"

Seiya took the microphone from Serena and made her way to the stage. "Give Serena, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, meatball-head here a round of applause, everyone. She deserves it." This snapped the crowd out of their stuppor and they began to applaud.

"Now let's get this party fired up!" Yaten shouted as Taiki ducked to the band on stage to tell them what music to play. Once she returned to the front of the stage, microphone in hand, the music began to play. The crowd, recognising the music began to cheer.

The Starlights once again weaved their spell on their listeners.

_(Yaten)_  
Under a lover's sky  
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

_(Seiya)  
_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

_(Taiki)_  
There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
'Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

_(all three)_  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
No-o matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you.

(Your gonna know)  
(That I know)  
Don't try you're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it

_("Can't Fight the Moonlight" © Leeann Rhimes)_

--------

Author's Note: Damn! That was LOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG! Am I good or what? YAY! Griever's back. Gotta love Shazza.  
So tell me what you guys think! REVIEW! of flame. I like fire. fire's nice and firey and warm.

Hehehehe! I'm Sailor Pyro Freak! Okay, shutting up now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Secrets and Lies**

_by Kaekilia LeoLynn_

_holy crapzola it's been a while! damn the sims and ragnarok online for being so addictive! it's their fault I haven't updated in... a month?_

_:.: faints :.:_

_ouch. hit my head. TT_

_:.: looks arround evilly :.:_

_FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! I'm Sailor Pyro Freak! And in the name of FIRE I will punish you!_

_Wa tookie ba laba!_

_I have a pet frog... his name is Fluffy. rotfl! not._

_HYPER!_

_Randomness: (as the above doesn't count...)_

_I was attacked by a mob of flying rabid squirrels of doom._

------

**Chapter 25**

The Starlights sang three more songs including their most famous one from earth, Negaraboshi He. It sounded very different to the Earth soldiers who had heard it when the Starlights were men. Their feminine voices made the song softer and several couples began to dance to the song. When the song ended, the crowd went wild with cheers and applause. Several encours were requested, but the trio refused. Instead, they accompanied their friends back to the palace for a huge celebratory feast.

As they entered the dining hall, Darien and Amara stopped Seiya just outside. The Starlight sensed the worst, but didn't let onto anything. She instead, remained stoic and unimpressed. "What do you want?"

"You've ruined everything, you little bitch." Darien growled, shoving the Starlight. When she didn't respond to the force, he did it again, this time harder. Seiya stumbled back a few steps, but didn't respond. Amara suddenly sprang forth and punched Seiya in the stomach. The Starlight sank to her knees, holding her stomach in pain.

"I should have known you needed a girl to fight your battles for you." Seiya retorted. This earned her a kick in the head from Amara. Seiya fell back, sprawling out on the cool marble floor. As much as it hurt, she chuckled. "Pussy."

Darien stopped Amara before she struck the Starlight again. He sneered down at her and pulled her up by her neck before slamming her into a mable column. He tightened his grip arround her neck and her hands instantly flew to his wrist to fight him. "Now, who's weak?"

Seiya's eyes flashed red in her anger and she kicked Darien in the groin, hard. He immedeately fell to his knees, crying out in agony. The Starlgiht gasped for air as she leaned against the column. Amara snarled at her and moved to attack Seiya. She glared at the Outer Soldier, but didn't move to defend herself. A razor sharp card sunk into the marble column, separating the two soldiers. Seiya smirked and looked at Kakyuu thankfully. Amara, on the otherhand, forced the card out of the column and chucked it back at Kakyuu. The crimson-haired princess caught it effortlessly.

"Glad to see your training sessions are paying off." Seiya teased, finally moving away from the column. She pat Darien on the head as she made her way to her sister. Kakyuu rolled her eyes at Seiya, but continued holding Amara at bay with her cards.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on here? Why are you trying to kill my sister?"

"Because she killed my daughter." Darien finally managed to speak, his voice still a little high. Kakyuu looked at Seiya in confusion and the Starlight shrugged. "What in the name of the Seven Hells are you talking about?"

"When that slut fucked Serena and made her fall out of love with me, she killed my daughter." Darien shouted, his voice finally it's normal tone.

Seiya lost her stoic persona. "How the hell did you know Serena and I spent the night together? And if it weren't for you treating Serena like shit all the time, she wouldn't have stopped loving you! I had nothing to do with it! And I am not a slut!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I never treated her badly!" Darine shouted back, finally getting to his feet. Seiya scoffed.

"She told me all the times you broke her heart. When you two first met eachother, you argued all the time and hated eachother. Then you were brain washed against her. Or how about the time you broke up with her because of a stupid dream. And let's not forget, you DIED and left her all alone."

"It's not like I ever did any of those on purpose!"

"Yes you did. You broke up with her on purpose after you had that dream. I understand the dying part as you were too stupid and weak to fight Galaxia on your own, but still... you should have been there for her and you never were."

"And I suppose you're the perfect little bitch she wants? Fuck you!"

"At least I was there for her when she needed someone! I have never left her alone even when a certain someone threatend me to stay away from her." Seiya glared at Amara for that. Then turned back to stare Darien down. "I protected her and gave her hope when she lost all of it. Not to mention the fact that I always cheered her up when she was down. That's why she fell in love with me. Not because we had sex. And she was in love with me before last night, so it doesn't count."

"I've protected her countless times. You and I are no different." Darien snarled. Seiya sighed and looked to her sister for any help. Kakyuu shrugged.

"I am a lot different from you. If you're too blind to see that, it's your own fault. Get better eyes." Seiya finally turned away and made her way into the dining hall. All was silent, apparently quite aware of what had happened beyond the doors. Seiya sighed again and took her seat next to Serena. After a few minutes, Kakyuu lead Amara and the still fuming Darien to the table.

"Now that our diferences are resolved for the time being, let's set aside all of our differences for it is a time to celebrate. After all, we are joining our kingdoms and our families." Kakyoku said raising her glass of wine to Mina and Yaten and then to Serena.

The Moon Princess raised her own glass, "May our united kingdoms prosper for all time."

Everyone present, except Darien, raised thier glasses to the toast. As if on cue, servants burst into the room carring several trays leaden with food and drink. They placed the exquisit dishes on the tables and served everyone. Conversation and fun befell the feast and lasted well into the early hours of the night. Finally each sontered, even swaggered drunkenly, off to bed to sleep everything off.

Little did they know a new darkness was growing...

------

_Author's note: damn. it was short. oh well, at least it's another cliffy! YAY for me! ooo! What's gonna happen next?_

_:.: shrugs :.:_

_Here's a brilliant idea! be at work, talking on the phones and surfing the internet while there's a thunderstorm going on outside. God do I love my job! We're all suicidal maniacs here!_

_I usually jog in this weather... I love downpours._


End file.
